A Kurama and San Extra!
by rain0205
Summary: A few extra chapters to my stories "Eternity" and "The Key".
1. The Poltergeist Report

This is just my Kurama and San/Youko and Moriko version of the Yu Yu Hakusho movie: The Poltergeist Report. I would've tied it into my story "Eternity", but I was unsure of the time frame, and how I would fit it in considering the way I'm telling it and how it will continue. I know it's after the Dark Tournament. However, the plans I have for San wouldn't have it make much sense, so let's just pretend this fits in somehow :). I own my own characters and ideas. Now, that being all said and done, here we go...

...

The sun shines brightly, making San feel as if it was going to be just another ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as it could be living at the temple. It used to be quiet, peaceful and lonely, until a boy named Yusuke Urameshi started training here. This was Genkai's temple, and she was as much of a student as Yusuke was. He was the Rekai Tantei, sent to Genkai's temple to learn her signature move, the spirit wave. Although San had been living there for seven years prior, she was not the one destined to inherit this gift. She instead got the rest of the Genkai's power, which was more than what she needed. She sat up in one of her favourite trees of the forest that seemed to surround the temple. Her view was pointed at the lake, and she sighed contently as she observed the way the sun hit the water. It seemed that today she was living in the past, something she hadn't done in a long time.

San Chiya was her full name, but she was better known as Moriko Chie, a wolf demon, who had tawny hair and tawny eyes. San was her human name, given to her by Genkai, since as a human, she drew her powers from the sun. The wolf demon trapped inside of her, Moriko, used to be the ruler of the wolf clan, back in Makai. A false accusation and framing took place eight hundred years later, and she was banished from her land. She fled before she could be beheaded, and found a new den far away from the realm of the wolf clan. She then met Youko Kurama, who tried his hardest to steal her treasure. One day, members of her former clan had found and kidnapped her. She was actually ashamed that they had managed to do it, but realized now that it was necessary. The legendary bandit, Youko Kurama, had come to try once again to acquire the treasure that she kept with her, the seal of the wolf clan. He tracked her down and rescued her, realizing that he had fallen in love with the demoness. They mated, one like none other. She was a wolf, and that meant she mated for life. The fox was perfectly alright with that. Centuries later the two legends were pursued by demon hunters, and they had to escape here, to Ningenkai, where they would remain until they were powerful enough to emerge and return to their homeland. However, they were separated, and that's how San met Genkai.

Genkai is an old psychic who created the spirit wave. Although her name was feared among all youki, she took care of San. When she landed, she was but an ordinary wolf that hit the ground with tremendous force. She was lucky that Genkai had found her and was able to heal her. It took eight years to gain enough strength to change form. That was how San Chiya was born, she changed from a wolf into a human, one with sun touched hair and tawny eyes, not unlike the ones in her demon form. Genkai put spirit cuffs on her to help get her powers stronger when she needed them, seeing as now she would use reiki as opposed to demon energy. San still has these cuffs on today. It has been seven years, and everyone fears what the eruption of energy that could come out of her. She only trained and got much stronger with the cuffs on, so taking the handicap off could cause devastation to anyone within a ten mile radius. This was something San feared, hurting one of her many friends. There was no telling how much power those cuffs were keeping at bay, but she knew that she would have to remove them one day, when the timing was right. She was certain that once the cuffs were removed she would be able to emerge once more into her demon form. It only took a sufficient amount of energy, like when her mate had made his first appearance since the two of them were separated.

Seven years after she had changed into a human, she met a red haired boy named Shuuichi. He wasn't an ordinary human though, she could smell the demon lying within him. She followed this mysterious human, and discovered his real name was Kurama. She had saved him from a youki that was trying to attack him, in her wolf form of course. Kurama led her to Hiei, a small fire apparition with a jagan eye. The two of them teamed up with another youki and stole three artifacts from the Rekai. After that, she saw Yusuke Urameshi for the first time, on his first mission. San kept an eye out for him while continuing to follow this Kurama demon. She watched as Yusuke defeated Gouki, made a deal with Kurama and then proceeded to defeat Hiei. She was truly impressed, and continued to observe. Yusuke had come with Kazuma Kuwabara to the temple to win Genkai's tournament. Yusuke ended up the victor against a youki called Rando, and that was amazing. So the Rekai Tantei and San trained together under Genkai, Yusuke receiving quite a load more than San herself. She followed the team, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, knowing that they would lead her to her mate. It wasn't until the Dark Tournament that Youko appeared. Kurama was fighting his match, and his opponent had used some sort of magic to reverse Kurama's age. In his unique position, he instead reverted back to his demon form, Youko Kurama. His powers came out in such a thunderous way that it caused San to change as well, back into Moriko. She smiled, remembering that day, and how in all the years he had never changed. She loved him more than she had ever loved before in her life, and would continue to until the end of days. She knew that he felt the same, and it was proven to her when he discovered that she, San was indeed his mate Moriko. The two of basically continued where they left off, and assisted Yusuke with his missions. They would return to the Makai when Kurama's human life was done with. San was okay with that, wanting to stay with Genkai herself.

It was amazing to think about how much had happened in the past seven years. It seemed that she was waiting and then it all came together. She had human friends, ones that seemed more dear to her than any of the youki she once knew back home. Living in Ningekai and being a human had altered her quite a bit. She was more emotional for one, and getting soft at times. As a demon, she didn't have nearly as many cares then when she was a human. It was one of the downfalls, but one thing she really enjoyed about being human was the sound of Kurama's heart beat. Hearing him speak in his soothing voice with the rhythmic action going on in the background while her ear was pressed against his chest was something that always calmed her down and put her in a state of bliss. Demons didn't have hearts, and this sound was new to her. She rather liked it. She sighed thinking about her mate. She hadn't seen him for a few days, but could still feel him and that was a good sign. While she knew he had his human life to attend to, but it was still depressing to go days on end without even hearing from him. He came as often as he could, but school really took it out of him. She attended school once, after she nearly died, just to keep an eye on him. He completely didn't recognize her, and she found it fun to torture him. She smiled at the memories, how she loved her mate.

"My ears are burning," she heard a calm voice behind her. Her stomach did a flip and she smiled even more.

"Really? You should probably get that checked out then," she replied, turning to look into the green orbs of her mate.

"I'm trying, but I'm afraid my attempts will go unnoticed," he told her softly, moving to sit behind her in the tree. She made room for him and then he pulled her back into his arms, wrapping them around her. She sighed contently once again, having not seen him in days, "I see now why you're always in the trees. The views from up here are inspiring."

"Yeah, I enjoy them. And I get to see if there's people coming around or not."

"You failed to notice my presence."

"Says you. If you were a threat, I would've felt you long before you got here. Where have you been anyway?"

"Short trip with the family. I'm sorry I did not get here in time to tell you I would be departing, it was last minute."

"It's fine, I was just slightly curious."

"Slightly?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm a wolf, not a cat."

There was a small silence, "So, how is Yukina making out here?"

Yukina, she was one of the few demons part of the group. She is an ice demon, and she is Hiei's sister. But the fire apparition will kill anyone who tells her, or who tells another soul. The funny part was, that everyone except Yukina, Kuwabara and Keiko knew about this. San found it quite humorous to watch the two of them interact. She also suspected that Yukina may have known the truth for herself, but chose not to say anything about it. That way, she could stay in the Ningenkai to search for her older brother.

"She's fine, she cooks, she cleans. She tried tending to my garden once and nearly got eaten. I told her to stay away from them, but she wanted to help since she's not a fighter and isn't going to be trained. Took nearly an hour to get the branches to leave her alone."

Kurama chuckled, "I hope it was nothing too serious."

"Nah, just the dusk tree."

"San, the dusk tree is a serious plant, especially in the light."

"Not when its just a baby. Before they get too big I relocate them in the forest so that they don't disturb the temple."

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't grow such dangerous plants."

"Says the guy who comes over and takes some for his own inventory," she turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He managed to look guilty and she smiled at him. They kissed then, softly. San turned around on the branch they shared and kissed her lover again. It was passionate, the love they shared for centuries shining through it. They pulled apart slowly, eyelids heavy. She brought a hand to his cheek, his skin warm like always. He snakes his arm around her, and pulls her close to him, his lips connecting with hers once more. They both are left breathless, letting their emotions run away with them. This was a state of bliss she loved as well. Each time brought them closer together, strengthening their bond, and keeping them forever one with the other. Afterwards they continued to be close while in the tree, "This is one of my favourite places at the temple."

"It's beautiful San. It gives me an idea of how you spent the last fifteen years away from me," Kurama replied, placing a hand on her head. She was leaning against his chest, listening to the rhythmic sounds of his heart. He remembered the day he had to tell her what a heart was, never knowing of one before. He kissed the top of her head, and proceeded with stroking her hair.

"You'd think you missed me or something," she smirked, trying to get him to speak more.

"Not even in the slightest koi," he lies to her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiles, sighing happily and nuzzling into his chest. What a perfect day... Or so she thought. As a light breeze comes along, it brings with it two scents that she recognizes, and another that she doesn't like going into the mixture. It's faint, but it's there. She sits up, looking at Kurama. He is confused, but her nose worked much better than his. She looks towards the entrance of the temple and sees in the distance, a moving dot approaching. It looks like a fat person with really tiny legs, but San knew better than that, "San? What is it?"

"Keiko and Botan are here, and one of them reeks of blood," she states. Kurama turns to look in the same direction. He holds a hand out to her.

"Come, there is not much we can do from here," he tells her. She nods, taking his hand and following him towards the human and the guide. They hop from tree top to tree top, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, or something of the like soon, was carrying Botan. Her clothes were torn and she looked badly injured. There was something there, something that was unseen but could be easily felt. Or so she thought, it didn't appear that Kurama could sense it at all. They walked towards Keiko, Kurama taking Botan from her, "I'll bring her to the temple," he said, taking off at demon speed.

"What happened?" San questioned the girl, beginning the journey up the many stairs with Keiko.

"I don't know. Yusuke found her at the school and she was like that. He told me to bring her here while he went with Kuwabara somewhere. I'm sure they'll be here sometime soon to let us know what's going on. I'm just so worried," Keiko explained.

"Don't worry, between me, Genkai and Yukina, she'll be just fine," San assured the girl with a smile. Kurama appeared again when they were about halfway up the stairs. San looked at him expectantly.

"She's stable now, Yukina and Genkai are working together. Once they exhaust, it will be up to you San," he told the girls. Keiko let out a relieved sigh, but San knew that there was more he wanted to say. She nodded at the young human girl, who continued her journey up the stairs. San kept her gaze on the green orbs of her mate.

"You're leaving right?" she questioned him, knowing that he was thinking along the same lines as her.

"Yes. I'm going to see Rekai. It would be good to start there and then figure out what happened to Botan. Yusuke will be along sometime, I'm sure. I'll be back and we can discuss this."

San nodded at him, "Please be careful, if it could attack the spirit world with such force, there's no telling what could happen to you," she told him.

He kissed her deeply trying to reassure her that he would be fine. He nodded at her, cupping her cheek and then took off. San watched him go, and then used her demon speed to get to where Botan and the others were. San walked in the room just as Genkai had finished pouring some of her energy into the girl. Keiko and Yukina sat at her bedside, exchanging worried frowns. From the looks of Genkai, she couldn't see the power inside of Botan that was causing her the most pain. She would normally mention it, but something was telling her that she needed to see Botan by herself to figure out what was going on. Genkai left the room with Yukina just then. Keiko was left, but she was a human, so she wouldn't see what was going on. The girl was unconscious, so San would have to go directly into her mind in order to speak with her.

-Botan? It's San, can you hear me?- she questioned, looking for the blue haired guide.

-San? The spirit world...-

-What happened?- San was fearful, seeing as her mate was on his way there.

-The river Styx, it flooded the Rekai. Lord Koenma and the others...-

-Botan, tell me, what is that power coming from you?-

-The power sphere, it must be protected-

Now San understood. The power sphere was the key to releasing the Netherworld. The fabled land had not been heard of in centuries, but that didn't matter right now, -Botan, the power sphere can only be harnessed by darkness. I have that power, feeding my energy off the moon as a demon. You must transfer it to me if you want to live.-

-I can't...-

-I can handle it. I'm much more powerful than you, please!-

-No, I cannot put you in danger like that!-

-I'll leave a shard of it there, that way you'll be in much less pain-

-Okay-

San held her hands out over Botan's body. She felt the sphere and used her power to extract it. Keiko looked on curiously, but knew she wouldn't understand. In her eyes, San was only healing Botan, and that was fine. The sphere was glowing and San accepted it into herself. She gasped, the power overwhelming her. No wonder Botan was so injured, it was immense. She could handle it though, harnessing the demon powers inside to keep it at bay. Botan was doing better without so much dark power flowing through her, and that made Keiko less edgy. Genkai returned, and took a seat beside San. The day wore on, the sun started to announce its last few hours of the light. That was fine, the sphere inside of San would be more under control once the moon came out. She caught the scent of Yusuke and Kuwabara, and another she didn't recognize approaching. They opened the door, the stranger being a small girl. She wasn't a human though, she was clearly from the Rekai as well. San was really curious now, waiting patiently for an explanation. Keiko had gotten up to get some water to replace the cloth for Botan's forehead.

"Botan!" the small child exclaimed, coming to sit near the girl. Genkai was looking at Yusuke expectantly.

"This is Hinageshi. Botan told me to find her before she passed out," said Yusuke. That still didn't tell us who she was, but San was sure that would come later.

"What is this? What could have happened?" the young girl spoke to no one. If this girl didn't know what was wrong with Botan, it meant that whatever was out there, and San herself knew of the power sphere, and that it was locked inside of her. The shard she left inside of Botan would lead them on a false trail. As much as San didn't like it, she knew it would be better this way. Keiko had returned with the water, closing the door behind her. She wet the cloth and put it back on the guide's forehead. She was doing much better without that sphere inside of her.

"Genkai, how is her condition?" Yusuke asked the pink haired old woman sitting across from him.

"I'm not sure, it's still in the balance. Something serious must have happened in the Rekai. Hm," the psychic responded. The sun was beginning to set, and San let out a relieved sigh, smelling her mate approaching. He wasn't in any pain, or else she would've felt it. She stood just as he propped the door open. There was alarm on his face, something had happened. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Kurama," said Kuwabara in acknowledgement.

"The spirit world... It.. it was.. It was gone!" he was staring directly at San. Everyone was in shock, her eyes widening.

"But how?" asked Yusuke. San shook her head.

"Here is not the place to discuss it. Let's move," she suggested. Genkai agreed and they all started to walk towards the dojo. Kurama took San's hand, knowing that there was something different about her. Something had happened, and it was affecting her in a way that he probably wouldn't understand. They sat, forming a circle in the dojo, Kurama making sure that San was close. He didn't know why, but something powerful was in the midst, and he could feel it inside of his mate. She knew that he could feel it, and had forgotten until she saw him that he would feel it. She would have told him, if it wasn't for this nagging feeling that she should keep quiet.

"Actually, that is not accurate. I should say it was completely covered in water..." Kurama spoke, as he was sure they were all waiting for him to elaborate.

"But-but why?" asked Kuwabra.

"Some immeasurably strong power must have gained control."

"No way..."

"What could have the power to do that to the Rekai?" questioned Genkai. San was thinking the same thing.

"When I was there, some phantoms wearing the patterns of a cross on their foreheads were frantically looking for something," said Kurama.

San gasped, that could only mean one thing. Kurama looked at her curiously. She knew something, something she wasn't telling him. He hated it when she did that. Last time she knew something, she had nearly died and didn't bother to tell him about it. Toguro vs. Yusuke, the last match of the Dark Tournament. She had saved Kuwabara from death, and nearly died herself. He was upset that she didn't tell him, but understood her reasoning for it.

"Oh, it must have been the Netherworld!" said Hinageshi. So that's why she was useful.

"Netherworld?" Yusuke turned to Hinageshi.

"Yes. Those phantoms that Kurama saw were demons that are controlled by the Netherworld. Their symbol is that cross on their foreheads."

"Hey hold it, what is this Netherworld? As far as I know there is just the human world, the spirit world, and the demon world... right?"

"The fabled world that is said to reside above the Makai..." San trailed, remembering what she had been taught centuries ago.

"Right, only it's not just a story. Let's see..." and the young girl pulled out a book, flipping through it, "... ah here it is. To begin with, above the Ningenkai lies the Rekai. The two of them remain in constant balance with each other."

"Humans who have died do go to the spirit world..." trailed Kuwabara.

"Right. The Netherworld was originally above and in balance with the Makai as well. Then, several thousand years ago, the Netherworld began a war with the Rekai in order to gain possession of the Ningenkai. Exactly how we were able to defeat them is still unknown to this day. But king Enma did finally destroy the Netherworld, and banished king Yakumo and his men to the cold darkness of space. And that's it," she finished, closing her book.

"So if that's true then how did the Netherworld come back into existence?" asked Yusuke.

"If the Netherworld is responsible for this disturbance, it could become a very dangerous situation for us all. Even with our powers, we cannot repel them on our own," said Genkai.

"She's right, there is no way that any of us would stand a chance, even with my power of darkness," San added.

"What do you know of the Netherworld?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing more than any of us now. I heard the legends passed down from my former clan, and naturally became aware of Makai history when I became Queen. It's part of the position, you get all the shit from previous rulers on your shoulders," she told him. They all went quiet after that, thinking San was sure. There had to be a way to repel the darkness, or else, Ningenkai would be destroyed. San could sense Hiei floating around. She knew he hovered around, considering his sister was living at the temple. Speaking of, "I wonder how Yukina is fairing with Botan..."

"Yukina? Yukina's here? Woo!" Kuwabara jumped up and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Kuwabara, she's with Botan!" Keiko yelled after him. She was apparently about to walk in when Kuwabara burst out of the doors. She saw Kuwabara fly by excitedly, and despite this dire situation, San laughed. She saw that the moon has risen high, meaning her powers were able to keep the powers of the power sphere at bay much better. Kurama stood, bringing San with him. they walked to the courtyard, where there was access to every room in the temple. She smiled at Yukina and Kuwabara. Keiko walked towards them again and Hiei popped down in the shadows.

"Yukina..." he trailed.

"You've come," said San softly.

"Hn. Not for any of you fools."

Kurama smirked, "So, Hiei, why don't you tell Yukina that you are her older brother?"

"I'm not going to take advice from you two, who tip-toed around each other for months on end," Hiei responded.

"Right," Kurama walked up with San towards the small fire apparition, "You saw the Rekai, the condition it was in... This is no ordinary event."

"Hn. How would I know?" and Hiei jumped away.

She was sure he wasn't going to stray too far, he never did. San sighed and walked away, leaving Kurama to his thoughts. She walked into the house and towards her room. It was bare, there was never anything much around it besides various flowers that Kurama had given to her. She always took good care of those. She opened the door on the other side into another courtyard, which was occupied by her many plants. It was her garden, given to her by Genkai so that she would be able to create weapons for herself. She walked out into her garden, checking on her many plants and feeding what needed to be fed. She felt her mate staring at her from the door, knowing that whatever was running through his mind was set at ease for the time being. She continued with her work and he walked up to her. The Inferi that she had planted was beginning to wilt, and she mentally gave herself shit for not paying enough attention to it. Kurama inspected it as well.

"It needs more shadow," Kurama told her.

"I know, I keep forgetting that the sun changes every few months between winter and summer," she acknowledged him and then began to pour some of her energy into it.

It was a dark plant, meaning that her energy was of darkness in the night, and it bloomed brightly. Inferi was not something to mess around with, and not easy to grow either. Kurama was actually impressed at how it was doing, considering the difficulty it took to raise such a thing. She then began her inspection of the rest of the garden, feeding her plants of darkness when necessary and making sure that they weren't attacking one another. Kurama was looking on at the Dragonite flower he had given her a while ago. She looked over and smiled. She kept it in immaculate condition, and he was happy about that. She walked over to him and observed herself. He put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. The two of them fed power to the plant before them.

"I was thinking about spending the night with you," he spoke softly in her ear.

"Yeah, with all this shit going on, I figured you might," she responded.

"You misunderstand me, San. I was going to stay the night anyway, even without this issue."

"What about Shiori?"

"I informed her before I left. She wasn't even surprised in the slightest. She likes you."

"That's nice, I like her to, for a human. So long as she treats you right."

"She does, I'm very lucky to have her," and Kurama leaned a little to kiss her cheek, even though her eyes were fixated on the Dragonite flower.

It would soon blossom into a tree, and that was when she could use it in battle. Her attention was brought back to him when he nipped her ear. She smiled, that gesture still affecting her, even as a human. She turned to him smirking, loving that he wanted to play. She was the perfect height, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to kiss her. Both of them combined their powers to shield them from any windows. Sure, she had a bed, but the two of them were more reminded of their former life this way. Kurama was not nearly as reserved as when she had first met him, he had changed slightly with her influence. She was still the same, only happier to be with him again, and she was sure to show him that. The two of them loved being in their own world, away from everyone, just them and their time. It was passionate, a fire that would never die, no matter how long they lived.

It concluded with San falling asleep in Kurama's arms, her head where his heart was, "I love you," he told her softly, drawing random designs with his finger on her shoulder. His other hand occupied hers.

*"Eien ni anata o ai shimasu, Kurama," she spoke, her voice drifting off.

...

The morning of the next day came way too fast, or so San thought. When she and her mate left their enclosure, they discovered that everyone had stayed at the temple. The two of them walked into her room to prepare for the day, they would be focusing on this Netherworld shit today. She put on fresh clothes, Kurama waiting patiently for her. He watched as she brushed her hair and then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It wasn't his pain though, it belonged to her. He looked and she was on her knees, clutching her chest. He walked over to her, wondering what was wrong, why she was in pain.

"San?" he questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She automatically began to feed off of his energy, and the pain started to cease. She knew what it was, the power sphere. Now that the sun had risen, it meant that her powers of darkness were not shining out in full, and it would be harder to contain its power. She couldn't tell him though. Well, she could, but for some reason, she knew it was a bad idea for him to know. He would try and stop her, and she couldn't have any of that. She stood, the pain gone now. She knew that it would come back, which meant she would have to draw more powers from the sun than usual.

"I'm fine, just a random pain," she said to him. He nodded at her, and then the two of them walked to meet the others in the dojo. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hinageshi and Genkai were already there. The two joined them. There were scrolls all around the young girl.

"So what should we do Hinageshi?" asked Kuwabara.

"We have to transfer power to the Rekai," she answered.

"How do we do that?"

"Look here!" she exclaimed, placing one of the scrolls she was looking at in front of her, "There are places in the Ningenkai called elemental sites, where spiritual energy is collected."

"Elemental sites?" questioned Yusuke, looking down at the scroll. Kuwabara hovered over Hinageshi and Genkai looked on as well.

"Like storage tanks of spiritual power?" asked Kuwabara, as Kurama and San walked up to take a look as well.

"Yes, something like that. In the Ningenkai, there are five of these elemental sites representing: earth, fire, water, wind, and spirit. If they are all unsealed, then then mass a spiritual power will be sent to the Rekai."

"With that power, we would be able to restore the spirit world."

"Mhm."

"So, where are they?"

"I know where to look!"

"Alright gang, leave it to me!" said Kuwabara. Yusuke stood and Kurama nodded. San looked down at Genkai, wondering if she would be stuck here or if she would go with her mate. The old woman looked at the wolf apparition.

"Well?" San questioned.

"Go, you'll be more useful out there than here," Genkai told her. San nodded and left with the others. There was much to do, and she was hoping that they would be able to have an easy mission for once. She walked beside her mate, fighting with minor pain that was trying to claim her. Hinageshi led them twisting and turning down streets. San mildly wondered if she even knew where she was going. She stopped at a fork and looked down at her sheet once more.

"Okay, turn at this corner so north is behind you," she instructed.

"Come on!" said Kuwabara impatiently, "Where the hell is it?"

"Hold on a minute!" she said to him. They felt a power surge just then, coming from the elemental site San assumed.

"What is this? An earthquake?" and then they saw a beam of light erupting from somewhere near.

"It's the elemental site representing earth!"

Kurama turned to his mate, "San!" but she was already on her way. Out of the five of them, she was the fastest, and got there instantly to try and do something. She was too late though. Whoever did this had already vanished. She heard the others come up from behind her. The power emanating from the site was immense, and she couldn't even comprehend it. She was pushed back from it, Kurama standing behind her, trying to shield her from it.

"It's incredible," declared Yusuke.

"This is no good!" exclaimed Hinageshi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.

"Look there, look at the colour!" she said, pointing at the vortex the power was being sucked into, "The elemental site has been destroyed! What is streaming out is not spirit power, but the power of the Netherworld!"

"The Netherworld?" questioned Yusuke.

"Those demons are able to convert spiritual power into Netherworld power."

"So that's Netherworld power? Wait, can't San do the same thing?"

"No Kuwabara, I can use the power, but it is within me, I cannot convert it," she explained to him.

Hinegeshi gasped upon realization, "If they are able to destroy the elemental sites, then they..."

"Yeah?" Kuwabara was waiting.

"Then the Rekai will be inaccessible forever!" she told him. Well that was no good.

"And then there will be nothing that any of us can do," added Yusuke.

"Right!"

"Let's hurry. They may be ahead of us, but we have to protect the other sites. Let's split up! Are you ready?"

"Okay!" said Kuwabara. San nodded at Kurama, and the two of them left to find another one. They ran at their demon speed, San slightly ahead of him. She ran a bit slower so that he could keep up with her. He then grabbed her hand, pulling them to a stop.

"San wait!" he said. She looked at him confused, "Perhaps you should contact Hiei and fill him in on what we're doing. He may be able to use his jagan to find one faster than any of us."

"Good point," she told him. She then focused her mind, looking around for the fire apparition. It wasn't hard, Hiei was familiar and they had some sort of connection. He was observing the city, and she made her presence known before speaking to him.

-Hn. I was wondering how long it would take for you to try and find me. What does the fox want?- he asked her.

-We're looking for the elemental sites. One has already been destroyed and the rest of us split up. Can you help out?-

-Hn.- and his voice was gone. San assumed that was a yes. She nodded at Kurama, and the two of them took off at high speeds again. She then dropped to her knees once more, the power of the sphere inside her taking its toll. Kurama stopped, and looked at her, worried. This was the second, no third time she had been in this kind of pain. He knew it wasn't nothing, but she wasn't telling him and that made him angry.

"San please, tell me what is going on," he pleaded with her, letting her feed off of his energy once more.

"It's nothing," she grunted between her teeth.

His energy made her pain go away, he knew that. She stood and they once again continued on their journey. It was maybe an hour later, and the sun was going down. That was good, the power sphere would be easier to maintain again, and she wouldn't have Kurama nosing about in her affairs. She knew she should tell him, but now was not the time. They found the site not too long later. She let Kurama use his power, knowing that hers would only bring forth Netherworld power. Since the sphere was inside, any power she unleashed was her darkness power, and therefore, it was bad for her to even consider trying, especially with the sun completely gone now. At least it would make it easier for Kurama to understand why she couldn't unleash her power. She caught a whiff of something in the distance. Fog was beginning to emerge and San kept her eyes open. Something was out there, and it wasn't friendly.

"Yes," said Kurama, and San knew that he was successful. She turned to look at him, and he got up from his perch, "Now we'll just have to find the other ones before our enemies do," he turned in the direction she was once looking. San turned as well, their enemy finally revealing themselves, "Who is that?"

"Who is that? I can't believe you would say that to your old partner," said the newcomer.

"Partner?" San inquired. Must have been before her, but something didn't seem right about this apparition.

"Koronue?" Kurama questioned in disbelief. His emotions were getting messed up, a downfall of being human.

"Koronue?" San repeated, trying to figure this all out.

"Or do you mean to say, you've forgotten your terrible past?" said this Koronue character. There was a red light swaying back and forth, and the demon stepped forward. It was a pendant, something San was sure could be a trademark. She could swear she had seen it before, "Hello Kurama."

Her mate gasped upon seeing him. She didn't like this, not one bit, "You're still alive!" he exclaimed.

"I see, you have a mate now, human?"

"I'll show you human," said San, growling at this apparition.

"Ah, you're the former Queen of the wolf clan, Moriko Chie. You are legendary, figures Kurama here would wish to claim you. Did you know my Queen, that he spoke of you once?"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he would never mention me to you. It was before you were banished, he spoke of the wolf seal, and you of course. No one would know you would be a creature of such beauty, but you are a rare demon, a prize to be had. That's the only reason he mated with you, to keep you near. You're just another one of his quests for possessions!"

"That's a lie!" yelled Kurama, getting angry now.

"Give it time my Queen, he'll use you to get what he wants, and then leave you to die."

"No, that's not what happened!"

"Try to remember that day, that day we snuck into the palace of the Makai. Perhaps the Queen will remember as well, after all, she was the former ruler of the land."

San looked at Kurama in alarm. She remembered faintly, something being stolen from her centuries ago. It was a prized possession of the wolf clan, other than the seal, something else that had been passed down for generations. She ordered the guards to kill the intruders, knowing that it was the only way she could get it back. One of them was beheaded, the other had escaped, "No..." she trailed.

"You traitor," Koronue started. Kurama gasped, "You deliberately cut my pendant in order to trap me. You sacrificed me so that you alone could escape."

"No, no that's not what happened..." said Kuarma once again. San took herself out of her memories, getting angry at the effect this demon had on her mate.

"How dare you say that to me, after trying to kill me."

"No, what are you talking about? That day... I tried to save you!" Kurama was holding his head in pain. San could feel it, and it only made her rage grow stronger.

"You set a trap for me and then you left me to die, while you saved yourself! Are you hearing this Moirko? He will do the same to you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him, powering up her dark energy and lunging at him. He stopped her with ease and sent her flying against the wall behind the elemental site.

"San!" exclaimed Kurama, but then Koronue's weapon was making for Kurama. He jumped out of the way, but not fast enough, it sliced his abdomen. Koronue was then coming to attack him again.

"No!" San yelled, jumping at him and saving her mate. She caused a dark explosion, smoke occupying where he once was. Out of the smoke his weapon came at her and made a direct hit. She screamed in pain and was fighting to stay conscious as she landed on the ground. Koronue then proceeded to destroy the elemental site. She used her powers of darkness to block him, but she was weak.

"Interesting. A demon with powers of light and dark, my king would find use for you..." trailed the apparition. His power surrounded her, and it was much more powerful than hers ever hoped to be.

"San no! Koronue, stop, leave her be!" yelled Kurama, reaching a hand out to her.

"Kurama..." she was weak, there was no way she could fight this. She screamed in agony, Kurama feeling every ounce of it. Then, she was gone, vanished. Koronue had transported her, to where, Kurama did not know, but he was going to find out. The enemy apparition then destroyed the elemental site, unleashing the power of the Netherworld.

"Koronue, bring her back to me now!" Kurama was angry. His eyes flashed gold, Youko wishing to emerge.

"You tried to kill me, and now I have taken something of value from you. Good bye, old partner," said Koronue, vanishing from the spot he once stood.

"Where have you gone? Koronue! San..." she was gone.

He let his emotions get in the way again, and couldn't protect her. He pounded a fist into the ground in anger. How could he let this happen? Being here in the Ningenkai was making him soft, and that's why San was taken before his eyes. The cut from his abdomen was bleeding badly, and he used his energy to help it until he could treat it properly. He was still in pain, but it wasn't his, it was hers. He didn't like that she was in pain, but if he could feel it, that meant she was still alive. He had to save her, who knew what those demons would do to her? He forced himself to stand, going to find the others. It wasn't difficult, and he could see that the other sites had been destroyed as well. He used basic geography to figure out where the last one was, and there was Kuwabara fighting with one of the demon gods. He could see Yusuke and Hinageshi on the other side. Kurama watched as Kuwabara was knocked to the ground. He then sent his spirit sword through the ground and up towards his enemy. He dodged, but was slightly injured.

"Well, well, not bad, though I will not be defeated either," said the demon, summoning, a spirit sword? What? "You don't have anymore tricks do you? I won't be careless again."

"You fool! I just developed a new killing technique," said Kuwabara, powering up. Kurama was surprised, his energy being sent up high into the sky.

"Impressive, releasing your entire store of energy at once. Thank you for showing me how!" said the demon, copying Kiuwabara. They unleashed at one another, ending in a massive clash of power. Yusuke and Hinageshi ran towards Kurama, still observing the fight. When the smoke cleared, the two of them were still standing, "Pitiful creature," said the demon Kurama learned to be called Majari. Kuwabara was laughing.

"I caught you," said Kuwabara triumphantly.

"He's totally crazy," commented Yusuke. Kurama felt he had to agree, but couldn't help feel that something else was going on here.

"Majari, now you are all out of energy to!" declared Kuwabara. He was right, it wasn't actually a bad move, "Give it up, it's done!" Kuwabara ran up and punched the demon hard. His enemy was knocked back, Kuwabara taking a step forward, "Here's something I'm proud of too. In a true contest of guts..." Kuwabara began to charge his enemy, swinging his fist in a circle, "... I have never been beaten!" The demon was screaming, and was knocked back far, "I win," and then Kuwabara was down.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke. The three of them ran towards their friend to check on him.

"Hurry and unseal it..." he grunted, continuing to lay on the ground. The three began to ran towards the site, but something happened just then.

"Watch out! Move Yusuke!" Hiei's voice could be heard. He knocked Yusuke and Hinageshi over, saving them from the dark energy coming at them. It missed them and the site was destroyed. Damn.

"Oh no, the final site..." trailed Hinageshi. Hiei ripped off the bandage that covered his jagan and it opened. But the power of the Netherworld began to come from the last site, and it connected to the others. A wide radius was formed, and a light flashed before their eyes.

...

San had no idea where she was. She struggled to open her eyes, still incredibly weak from before. Kurama... she hoped that he made it out okay. She could feel darkness all around her, and the meant that they had failed to protect the elemental sites. Shit. Her eyes finally opened completely and she saw someone standing before her. She tried to move, but there was a force keeping her inside, and she realized that it was draining her powers, a way to keep her imprisoned. She narrowed her eyes at this man, assuming that he was the cause of all this shit.

"Well, I'm impressed that you gained consciousness. My loyal demon god tells me that you are royalty, then you would be pleased to know that you are in the presence of royalty. I am King Yakumo, ruler of the Netherworld," said the youki standing in front of her. She growled at him, attacking the force field in an attempt to break free.

"Just wait, I'll kill you once I get out of here!" she told him between her teeth. Her powers of darkness were nothing compared to this, especially with the way it was draining her powers.

"You are an exquisite creature. I've never met a demon that can harness the powers of dark and light," he reached a hand into the force field, grabbing her by the chin to look into her tawny eyes,"You have the appearance of a human, the beast trapped within. I may have some use for you after all."

She moved in attempt to bite him, but he took his hand away too fast, "I'll never help you."

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice. Once I obtain the power sphere, this world will be no more, and there will be nothing for you to live for."

"Then I'd rather die."

"Admirable, but very foolish my dear," said Yakumo.

"Lord Yakumo," said a demon that had appeared from nowhere.

"Is it definite?"

"Yes. One more female from the Rekai exists," the demon told him. San gasped. Botan...

"Excellent. I have waited many years for this, the moment the Netherworld will be restored on new territory!" and Yakumo began to laugh. San was really worried now. If they took Botan, they would only receive a shard of the sphere, but Botan would be in pain. She was hoping they wouldn't figure out that she contained the rest, it was their only chance.

...

Kurama regained consciousness with the rest of them. He grunted in pain, pain that wasn't his. She was still alive. His wound was nothing compared to what she was feeling. San... he had to get to her, but, where were they? They were no longer at the elemental site.

"Where, are we?" asked Yusuke, standing up.

Hinageshi gasped, "Look!" and she pointed to a dome of Netherworld power. San was in there, that Kurama was sure of. He rose to his feet slowly, wondering how San was dealing with this pain she was feeling. If it was affecting him badly, there was no telling how much she was in.

"It appears that somehow we were transported over here," he said to the others.

"What do they expect us to do now?" questioned Hinageshi. Everyone was silent, Kurama grunting in pain. San, he wished he knew where she was, and that he could do something for her. Every thought about what had happened to her just made him angry. He couldn't protect her like he was supposed to...

"Hey wait a minute. Where's San?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. The fox met his eyes and then looked down guiltily.

"They've... taken her..." he answered. He was ashamed that he couldn't stop them, couldn't do what he was supposed to do, what he was sure she was counting on him to do. Kuwabara growled and turned to face the power.

"Those bastards!" exclaimed Yusuke. Kurama looked back towards the Netherworld power.

"So what's the plan guys?" asked Kuwabara.

"There is not much we can do at this moment. It would be best to retire and figure out a way tomorrow," Kurama answered him. At least his rational mind was still working. Yusuke walked up to the apparition and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," he told Kurama. The demon nodded at him, and began his journey home. The others did the same, knowing that he was right. It didn't take him long to get home, coming in through his window so that didn't wake his mother. He cleaned and bandaged his wound and lied in his bed. He couldn't sleep though, not without knowing what was happening with San.

-_That was completely careless of us Shuuichi-_

-I know. I did not wish for this to happen-

_-I never left him to die. I tried to save him, he told me to go on ahead. I just cannot believe that it was Moriko's realm__-_

-That does not change my feelings for her. She did what she had to as a ruler, and would've killed you had you remained-

_-I know, and I love her no less for it. I do not blame her for her actions, and at the time, she would not know of our fate together-_

-I find that hard to believe. She's a seer, she would maybe have had a vision about it-

-_While that is true, I still believe that I could have saved him. I failed, just like I failed to keep her from harm tonight-_

-We both failed, but I will not rest until she is safe again-

-_Nor will I_-

...

The morning was here. There were still no bright ideas on what should be done about this mess. Kurama could still feel the pain, her pain. While he hated every minute of it, he embraced the fact that she was still alive, and that was a good thing. Kurama had traveled to the dwelling of Kuwabara. He stood on the balcony, staring out into the region of the Netherworld power. He had to get in there somehow, had to get to San. He truly felt that life was meaningless without her. She is his mate, for life, there was no way he was going to continue on without her. He sighed, walking inside and sitting on the desk char. Kuwabara sat on his bed, and Hiei at the balcony door, staring outside. Hinageshi was on the floor with her many books and scrolls, looking for something that could help them.

"That must be it. A shield has risen, surrounding the area the Netherworld appeared in," said Kurama.

"Well then, explain this to me. Why isn't the entire city going nuts?" asked Kuwabara.

"That's the power of the Netherworld. It has caused the people not to notice things that they normally would have. Where's Yusuke?"

"Keiko went back to the temple, so Yusuke went with her to check on Botan."

"Hn," Hiei grunted and then opened the balcony door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If no one here has a good plan, I'll take care of it myself," he said, walking out the door.

"Hiei, wait!" said Kurama.

"Hn?"

"Is there anyway you can contact San?"

Hiei stared at the fox. He looked down for a moment, "No, I've already tried many times. There is no way to reach her," and with that he took off. Kurama sighed, continuing his thoughts on her.

"Perhaps we should head to the temple as well," he suggested to the others. They nodded at them, Hinageshi packing up her things, "I shall meet you there," and Kurama took off.

He stopped at home first for dinner with his family, putting his mask on. It was quiet anyway, and afterwards, he kissed his mother on the cheek and informed her that he would not be at home for the night. He then went into his room to pack up a few things that he would need. He could easily take what he needed from San's garden, and he planned to. He had failed her, and he was going to correct that mistake, no matter what the cost. He left then for the temple, arriving just as the day was turning into night. He gasped at the sight before him. The front of the temple was completely destroyed, as well as the room that Botan was occupying. Kurama recovered and then walked passed Yusuke and Hinageshi, straight to Genkai.

"Kurama, I was wondering when you'd show up," the old woman acknowledged him.

"Genkai, what has happened?"

"They came, those bastards from the Netherworld. They came and they took Botan."

Kurama gasped, "No..." He looked and saw Hiei standing there. He looked at the fire apparition with hope, but the demon simply shook his head no, looking down. Kurama turned back to Genkai, "Are you injured?"

"I am fine. There's something your hiding from me, spit it out already."

"It's San. She's also been apprehended by the demons of the Netherworld."

"Fuck. If they figure out that she can harness the power of light and dark, they could use that power for themselves..."

"I don't care about that, I just want her back."

"As do I Kurama, but we must look at this realistically as well."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about how I failed to save her."

"We all make mistakes, but beating yourself up about it won't solve anything. It's time to figure out how you're going to fix this mess," the old woman got up and walked towards Yusuke and Hinageshi. Kurama followed her, "Those bastards said they had found a power sphere inside of Botan," she said as she walked up to them, "Now they have the sphere, the very source of their power."

"Even though they have retrieved the power sphere, the Netherworld is extinct. No place to go, and the Rekai gone. Yakumo and his brethren have one aim in mind," said Kurama, agreeing with Genkai, pushing San and her pain temporarily out of his mind.

"Yes. It is to obtain their true restoration here in the Ningenkai. Botan probably knew that when Koenma entrusted her with the sphere. She hid it inside of her own body, so that those demons wouldn't find it. She risked her life, knowing that its power would overwhelm her like that. And we never even realized..."

"But, only someone with the powers of darkness could possibly hope to survive with such power locked away like that..." trailed Hinageshi. It all made sense to him now.

"San..." Kurama began. She could sense it, her powers of darkness making it obvious to her. That was what those pains before she was taken were, the power of the sphere during the day time, when her light powers were the strongest. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "She could sense it, before any of us knew. She took the sphere from Botan, probably saving the girls life. I noticed there was something different about her that night, she was somehow stronger. The next day she fell at random intervals in pain, when-"

"When the powers of the light were the strongest, of course! San recognized the power at once and took it from her, but some of it remained with Botan, and she couldn't possibly hide that only having spirit powers," said Hinageshi.

"Botan was just a decoy then, to lure them on a false trail. That damn reckless San, she knew and she didn't bother to say anything," said Genkai.

"She never does. She knows how we will react, and tries to do things without alarming others. That is one aspect about her I've been trying to change," said Kurama. Genkai grunted and then walked away. Hinageshi dropped to her knees, and Kurama knew that there as nothing more left to say here, so he left.

He walked into San's room, looking around. He had never actually taken the time to observe her room since his first time here. There was vegetation every where, herbs and security. It was always clean in here, she never liked a mess. He walked across the room and into her garden. He inspected her plants, helping the ones that he could. The dark plants would die without her, he didn't have the power to feed them. He came to the Dragonite flower. It would wilt without her, only their combined energy kept it alive, that was what was so special about it.

He left her room and walked to the lake, trying to clear his mind. He stared into the water that was lit by the moonlight. San had the power sphere, the enemy couldn't have known that. No, she was taken because they realized she could harness the power of light, Koronue could see it. Koronue, that was another thing plaguing his mind. His words rang through his mind, the ones that said he had left his friend to die. It just wasn't true. He then screamed, feeling a sharp pain. It belonged to San. Fuck, he wished he knew what was happening to her. The wind blew eerily, and Kurama pulled himself together once more. He removed his clothes, stepping into the water. It chilled him, but it was just what he needed. He felt a huge power surge, Yusuke. He could hear him yelling in the distance. Right, San must be saved, the Rekai and Ningenkai must not be wiped out. He removed his bandages, letting them fly in the wind. He grabbed a piece of bamboo that was sticking out of the water, and placed it in his hair. He cleaned his wound and stepped out of the water, putting on fresh bandages. He changed into fighting clothes and ran to a part of the city, waiting. It wasn't long, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinageshi walked by, and Kurama joined them. Almost at the bridge, and Hiei had appeared as well. They were all off to meet their fate. They were walking into fog, Kurama feeling a familiar presence.

"Not this way," said Hinageshi.

"No. It does not make any difference," said Kurama. Something appeared before them. Kurama gasped, it was Koronue's weapon. A blade with a chain attached, there was no mistake about it. He then saw a figure in the fog, and knew that it was him.

"You are correct, Kurama," said Koronue, walking up to them.

"Koronue..." said Kurama.

"You know him?" questioned Yusuke.

"He was a partner of mine at one time. He is also the one who took San from me. Let me take care of it," Kurama answered, stepping forward. Koronue just stood on his perch, watching his enemy.

"Kurama, are you still against your old partner?" the voice drifted up to him.

"Enough. Where is San? Bring her back to me at once!"

"His old partner? Is he alright?" asked Kuwabara, but his question was ignored.

"Come Kurama!" said Koronue, laughing and disappearing into the fog. Kurama ran up, and then spotted and elevator. He ran to it, using it to take him down. He could hear someone calling his name, but he ignored them. He had to face this, figure out where his mate was. He entered the fog, unable to see very far in front of him. Everything was quiet, and he walked around, searching, "You are truly despicable. In the past you fled and left me to die. Last night you were powerless to save your mate and now, you are trying to destroy our dream my old friend," Koronue launched his attack, but Kurama dodged it.

"Koronue, it is true that I was unable to rescue you that day. But believe this, I tried. I really tried!" said Kurama, trying to get through to him.

"Yes, just like you tried oh so hard to save your mate. Silence!" and Koronue threw more at Kurama. The fox was quick, every attack missing him. He landed from the final one but dropped to one knee. He had reopened the previous wound. San's pain was not helping him either, it was hard to focus. Another blade came flying at him.

"Don't do this!" he tried to talk to his friend, pulling out his rise whip to defend himself. The blades fell and Kurama dropped to one knee again.

Koronue laughed, "What's wrong? You're not fighting back."

"Koronue, what you are trying to do now is wrong."

"You say it's wrong. How dare you say that!" and he launched another attack on Kurama.

"Listen to me Koronue!" yelled Kurama. He then looked up and saw his enemy coming down fast at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Koronue yelled, missing the head but still hitting Kurama. He went flying back a bit, on his knees now, "You still haven't remembered, have you? You... left me..." Koronue was standing a short distance from Kurama. The fox grunted in pain, his own mingled with his mates, "You traitor," said Koronue, the last word repeating itself in Kurama's mind. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Koronue threw another attack at him. Kurama didn't dodge it fast enough, and it sliced his leg. He was hurt, the previous injury and the new ones making it hard to stand, "Now, you can make up for your ugly past."

"I didn't..." if only Koronue would _listen_!

The demon laughed, "What's wrong? Are you going to try and kill me just to save yourself again?" the demon laughed more, "With this blade I will cleanse your soul," and he threw his pendant away.

"What's this?" Koronue would never do that. This demon was a fake, this whole time! He should have known!

"Now, I finish you," said the demon. Kurama felt wind around him, preparing for his attack. This was not his friend, and more importantly, he had taken San. He pulled the bamboo seed out of his hair.

"Koronue... San... Please, give me strength," he spoke, powering his energy. He unleashed his attack, under his left arm, knowing that this fake would come from behind him.

"You... you..." the dying demon trailed.

"The one with the ugly, rotten soul is you!" Kurama turned to the youki, "You are not my old friend Koronue!" and he pushed the demon back, "Show me your true form!"

"Koronue" shimmered and changed back into his regular form, an ugly looking beast, "How did you discover my trick?"

"I could tell. First of all, Koronue always carried this pendant with him," Kurama began his explanation, holding up the pendant, "He would never just throw it away. What's more, no matter what the circumstances, he would never attack an enemy from the rear!" All this time this demon had toyed with him, and taken his koishii. He was beyond angry, his energy flaring as he rose to his feet. The demon threw another attack at him, but Kurama simply ignored it, "Koronue risked his life while he told me to run away. You twisted my memories of our friendship! You've taken my mate, and I don't take too kindly to those who take things that belong to me. Now tell me where she is if you wish to live."

"She is with King Yakumo! He is planning on harnessing her power after he gets the power sphere, you have no hope of saving her, she'll probably be dead by the time you get there," the demon laughed. Kurama's powers were strong, he could feel the beast within trying to escape. It did, Youko appeared just to kill this youki, and then was too weak to remain on the surface. A nice bamboo forest surrounded the area. They grew to extreme heights, the power of his enemy disappearing. Kurama stood.

"So even someone as calm as you occasionally gets angry. Hn. That's good to know," said Hiei, walking up to him.

"Not being able to rescue Koronue that day... and watching helplessly as San disappeared before my eyes..."

"Kurama. There is no one who doesn't carry scars on his heart. If there were someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul."

Kurama smirked slightly, "If she were here, she would remind you that demons do not have hearts," and with those words, Hiei turned and walked away. Kurama saw Yusuke, Hinageshi and Kuwbara standing at the edge of the new forest. Yusuke nodded at the demon.

"Let's go," he said.

"Right," Kurama agreed.

...

Botan... She was here, which meant that the two demons from earlier had gone to the temple. Unlike San, Botan was too weak and therefore, not contained. The wolf demon wondered what happened at the temple, hoping that everyone was okay. She still tried to break free of her imprisonment, even though she was weak. She had to do something, anything. She was useless right now, and she hated that. Her light powers were completely drained, making her have to rely solely on the darkness. But no matter how hard she tried to power up, the force field just drained her more. She cried out in pain, but it wasn't hers. Kurama, he was hurt, on the leg and his shoulder, as well as his abdomen. He was still alive, but for how long, she was not sure. Fuck. She knew that he was on his way here, and what was worse, she couldn't even contact Hiei. This barrier blocked her telepathy, it was useless right now. Yakumo looked at her curiously.

"What is that glow on her shoulder blade?" he questioned, approaching her. He reached his hand through his power and ripped her shirt, revealing the mark of her mate, "I see, you are mated."

"Damn straight I am, and when he gets here, I suggest you prepare yourself to die!" she gritted through her teeth at him. How dared he do this to her? She tried again to fight her way out of the barrier.

Yakumo laughed, "There is no way you can break that, your powers of light disappear in the darkness, and I have ensured that you cannot use your dark powers while you're here. No my dear, I'm afraid it would be better if you saved your strength, so that you can watch me dismember each and every one of your friends. They're almost here you know, and I will thoroughly enjoy killing them one by one."

"Bastard! I won't let you!"

"I'm sorry my Queen, but there is simply nothing you can do about it," he turned, San growling at him, "So, Reiko and the others are dead. It doesn't matter. If the power sphere of the Netherworld is returned, we will make the human world our own. Our years of pain shall finally end. Now you will return the Netherworld power sphere to me!" and he walked back towards Botan.

San struggled more. She had to find a way, some way to save Botan and stop this. A scent came to her just then, and she was slightly relieved, it was Yusuke. Next she could smell Hinageshi, and then a few moments later, Kuwabara, Hiei and finally, her mate. She tried again to penetrate the barrier containing her. It still wasn't working. She tried her telepathy again, but even at such a close range, she couldn't reach Hiei. Botan was screaming in pain, and it pierced San's ears, making her feel more helpless than ever. But her mate and the others were nearly here, they could help, or so she was hoping.

"Even unconscious, you are using your final bit of energy to resist me. It is useless, I alone am the only one, who can handle the power sphere!" and he reached into Botan, unleashing the last amount of power.

"Botan!" San heard Hinageshi shout as her and Yusuke finally reached them.

"Leave me!" yelled Yakumo, sending a wave of power at them. Yusuke recovered, saving Hinageshi and landing on his feet, dropping to his knees. Yakumo continued his work with Botan, "Don't fight me!"

Botan tried to pull his hand away, "I will never give it to you!"

"It is useless!" Yakumo lifted her above the air, and finally pulled the shard that was left within her. He threw Botan at Yusuke, looking triumphant, until he realized what he held in his hand, "What is this? How can this be? Only a fragment of the sphere lied within that pitiful girl? Where is the rest of it?"

"It's over Yakumo, just give up!" San yelled at him, eyeing down Botan. She was weak, speaking words softly to Yusuke and Hinageshi. She then passed out, Yusuke stepping forward to fight.

"I will not let you do whatever you want," said Yusuke menacingly, "Let San go, if you like living that is."

"Yusuke, be careful..." San silently told him.

"Ha. I will use her powers to help me take over this land, and find the rest of the power sphere."

"San!" she heard a voice that she longed to hear. Her head snapped in the direction it was coming from. Her mate, he was here! "Release her at once!" San could see that he was hurt, and knew that he was going to do everything he could to free her. Kurama ran towards San, but was knocked back by Yakumo.

"Kurama no..." her anger built up again, and she was trying once more to free herself from Yaumo's powers. Her dark energy flared up at intense power, and it seemed that she was almost able to break the barrier surrounding her being. It was the power sphere, it was feeding energy into her.

"How?" Yakumo questioned, "I see. You have the power sphere. Your powers were easily able to hide it from me, and that girl was merely a distraction so that I wouldn't find it. I told you that I would find use for you my Queen," and the king of the Netherworld walked towards San.

"No!" Kurama shouted, trying again to attack, Yusuke joining him. They both blown back with stronger force this time.

"Kurama stop!" she pleaded, she was almost at enough power to break loose. Yakumo put a stop to it, draining her once again and preparing to extract the sphere. Once his powers hit her, she screamed out in agony. The frequency was killing Kurama, and he tried hard will his body to move, but he was badly injured. Yakumo reached for the light coming out of San, and she tried as hard as she could to repel him. He was much more powerful though, and took the sphere from her. After losing that amount of power her whole body felt heavy. Yakumo sent her flying towards the others, and she landed not too far from Kurama and Yusuke.

Yakumo was laughing, "Finally, it is mine!" and he held the sphere in his hands, for all to see. Yusuke got up, walking towards Yakumo again.

"San..." Kurama trailed, crawling to her. She looked unconscious, and hurt badly. He willed his body to move, feeling every ounce of her pain. He finally made it there, holding her head in his hand, the other arm supporting her shoulders, "San, speak to me, please..." he couldn't lose her.

"Kur... ama..." she was weak.

"San," and he began to feed energy into her, hugging her to him.

"I'm sorry... I should have... told you..."

"Now is not the time San, once we get out of here, we can discuss it further."

She grunted in an attempt to laugh, "That's very... optimistic of you sir..."

"San please, just stay with me."

"How could I leave? We're mated for life... you are... stuck with me..."

Kurama smiled slightly, "I'd have it no other way koi," and he kissed her, his energy pouring into her. He was relieved, she was at a point where she would be alright. Yusuke had made it to Yakumo, preparing for battle.

"Now I will restore our world to its rightful place!" declared Yakumo, using the sphere to enhance his power, "Here I am god, and master!" San did not like sounds or feel of this. So much dark power, she tried to feed off of it, to grow stronger. The Netherworld was returning, it would be easy to feed off of, especially considering that she learned such a technique from Genkai. Everything around them changed, and it looked as if they were in a palace, "Humans tend to be such stupid creatures. Do you think you can match me?" Yakumo spoke to Yusuke.

"We don't always attack just because we think we can win," said Yusuke.

"So then is the great aim of protecting this world for a sense of justice?"

"Wrong again Yakumo."

"You creatures are quite stupid," was his declaration. Kurama and San fought with their bodies to stand, supporting one another, but only managed to stay on their knees. He was holding her, making sure that she wouldn't be taken again. Yusuke was weak, having trouble standing. San could see that Hiei was passed out, losing his power before he made it up here. Kuwabara also had no spirit power left, this made San worry. If Yusuke couldn't do it, she was sure everyone would try to but in the end, it wouldn't get very far with how weak they all were, "I am going to create my own world, what is so wrong with that?"

"But why are you doing it here in the human world?" asked Yusuke, struggling to stand.

"You are the ones who called me."

"What?"

"You said, 'Please visit us'. It is true that my world was beaten in a battle with the Rekai, and it is true that it was sealed in the darkness of outer space. I waited patiently for an opportunity. I collected the evil power of those humans that were sent into the spirit world. I gathered enough power to destroy the seal. I seem to get along just fine with that evil power that the Rekai could not handle."

"Shit. He set our souls loose, now what are we supposed to do?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei was beginning to show signs of life.

"What happened?" he questioned. He was ignored though.

"Now, I shall let you taste the power of the human being's wicked hearts!" Yakumo announced to Yusuke, sending a dark shot at him. Yusuke sprang to life, jumping behind the king and coming in for an attack. Yakumo turned and Yusuke fired rapid punches at him. Yakumo fired another shot, sending Yusuke flying. He landed on his feet though, and started at his enemy once again. The demon dodged, and then punched the ground. As Yusuke moved out of the way, the energy went through the ground, tearing it anew. Yusuke started running, trying to corner his enemy. Yakumo appeared in front of him, making a direct hit and sending the human flying back once again. Yusuke jumped into the air, preparing an attack, but the king was out of sight and then appeared behind him, and shot another direct hit. He landed before Yusuke hit the ground, destroying it with the force.

"He's playing around!" said Kuwabara.

"It's no match," said Kurama.

"So much power..." San trailed.

"Damn," they heard Yusuke. His reiki was powering up as he stood. He was preparing to fire his spirit gun.

"You shall not waste your bit of spiritual energy," said Yakumo, firing another shot at the human. Yusuke dodged, each one of his shots and was getting closer to his enemy. Yakumo created a bunch of explosions on the ground, causing it to level. It was headed right for them.

"Hurry, we must get out of here!" said Kurama, powering up slightly and pulling San with him. Kuwabara brought Botan and Hiei grabbed Hinageshi. They made it to temporary safety. Yusuke was still dancing around his enemy, all the opposing attacks missing. He was powering up his spirit gun again, and finally fired it. The shot had tremendous force, causing a huge explosion. Yusuke fell on the ground, while the others waited for the smoke to clear. Yakumo was standing, untouched by the door that appeared when he summoned the Netherworld.

"This is my world. I set everything according to my thoughts, you cannot harm me. You are a fool, harming yourself with your own power. Do you finally see that I am... your god," said Yakumo, looking down at them all.

"Bad news..." trailed Kuwabara. San couldn't believe the dark energy that was really at his disposal. She knew that a lot of it had to do with the sphere, having contained its power herself for more than a day. Yakumo powered up again, sending another dark shot at Yusuke. San gasped, the human not moving. Damnit. And suddenly, Kuwabara was there. He took the full force of it, struggling to keep it away from Yusuke.

"Kuwabara!" San yelled. She didn't want to see anymore of her friends get hurt. Kuwabara was still being brought back by the strength of Yakumo's attack. Finally, he managed to throw it away, and San was impressed, "What an amazing thing..."

"Stop," said Hiei.

"You fool, Yusuke isn't your only opponent. Did you forget that I'm still here, waiting to kick your ass?" said Kuwabara, standing in front of Yusuke. Yakumo began to descend the stairs, walking towards the humans. Kuwabara was on his knees, and Yusuke was beginning to gain consciousness.

"What can you, a human being without reiki do?" said Yakumo. He walked up to Kuwabara and kicked him, hard. Yusuke got back on his feet, slowly.

"Kuwabara, I'm the one doing the fighting here," said Yusuke. Yakumo was laughing at the two of them, "What are you laughing at?"

"The reason you humans are weak is because you believe in friendship."

"Shut up!"

"Don't you know the meaning of fear?" and Yakumo powered up again, "Your body should be feeling the full force of my power!" With Yakumo's power, everything began to crumble. It was dangerous to be here, that San knew. The demon before them powered up immensely, and prepared for another attack on Yusuke, "It's time for the Ningenkai to become the Netherworld!" Yakumo unleashed the power sphere. It was bringing the Netherworld down from space, and getting ready to change earth.

"Now what the hell is happening?" asked Hiei. San used some of her strength to stand, Kurama along side her. A platform began to rise high above them. She had to do something, figure out how to stop this. Feeding off of the dark energy had restored her, but she couldn't let Kurama feed off it, or else it would kill him.

"Look, I shall blow away you and your little world!" declared Yakumo.

"Return the power sphere to its rightful place!" San heard Hinageshi. She broke into a dome that San didn't see there, and was fighting with Yakumo to try and snatch the sphere, "Give it back, Botan almost died to..." and the girl reached out for the sphere.

"Hinageshi no! It'll kill you!" yelled San, trying to get through to the girl. Hinageshi screamed, and that's when the three demons jumped up to the platform, trying to free her. Kurama used his rose whip, making a hit to the arm that Hinageshi was clutched to. The whip wrapped around Yakumo's arm, and Kurama held it in place. Next, Hiei was up, and he charged at Yakumo, slicing at the arm. San grabbed Hinageshi, saving her from a bad fall. She landed with ease, just to see Hiei and Kurama being thrown over the edge, "Kurama!" San shouted, making a charge for Yakumo. He grabbed the wolf demon by the throat and threw her with the other two apparitions. She landed beside her mate, getting up quickly.

"Damn you..." trailed Hiei, preparing to unleash the dragon.

"Stop, you'll die!" Kurama told the small demon. He was right, and the fire demon stopped. They looked up and saw a dark shot coming straight for them. There was no time to dodge, it was a direct hit. San was fighting for consciousness. She couldn't hear anything around her, it was all blank. She looked for her mate and saw him nearly passed out not too far away from her. She knew there was a way to do this, a way to gain access to more power. She crawled to Kurama, cupping his cheek and kissing him. He grunted, "San..."

"Kurama... I have to access the rest of my powers," she told him.

"No, you'll be completely unstable. That power being locked away for so long, there's no telling what it could do," but he knew that it was their only chance.

"Do you have a better plan? We're all weak and dying, and I have power coming out my ass that we haven't even tried yet. If we all die, then he dies too and then we still win," she told him, hating that she was right. He nodded at her, and she revealed the spirit cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She looked at her mate, getting ready to break free of them.

"Eien ni anata o ai shimasu, San," and he kissed her. It was filled with such passion and fire, knowing that it could be the last time he got a chance to kiss her. She let a tear fall, feeling the same thing as he did.

"And I love you, my precious kitsune," she replied to him after they broke apart. She used her force and broke the cuffs apart. Kurama gasped. At first, it was as if nothing was happening. Then, he was filled with her power, feeling himself change into his demon form. Moriko had also approached. Her power was tremendous, but he was unaffected by it, feeding off of it. Moriko's energy unleashed like a canon. Hiei got up as well, feeling her power.

"What is this power?" the demons heard Yakumo say, knowing that he could feel Moriko. The wolf was sure she could hear fear in his voice. The three demons jumped back to the battle. Youko's golden eyes were piercing as he stood with his mate. Moriko saw it then, the power sphere. She looked at Yusuke, and nodded at him. Moriko began unleashing her power at Yakumo, distracting him while Yusuke went for the power sphere. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Yusuke could handle it. Moriko was knocked back, but Youko was there for her. Everyone watched as Yusuke was standing in front of the power sphere.

"Thanks," she told him breathlessly.

"Always koishii," he continued to hold her.

"What is wrong with you boy?" asked Yakumo, trying to figure it all out.

"You are certainly very strong, and we may be no match for your power. But what if... What if I did nothing? I could never forgive myself... if I let you win!" Yusuke told the demon. He grabbed the power sphere, the dark energy coming to flow through him.

"Useless. Not even King Enma of the Rekai could handle the dark power. I am the only one who can take it," said Yakumo, laughing.

"Yusuke don't!" yelled Kuwabara.

"He needs to, this is what must happen, our last chance..." trailed Moriko. Youko looked down at her, and held her closer to him. Her powers were still immense, but they were not fatal to anyone, and that was a good thing. It looked as if Yusuke had exploded just then, but Moriko knew better than that. She began to glow, her light and dark powers shining brightly at the same time. Youko could feel her, opposites of the board combining into one. She was protecting Yusuke, her body naturally reacting to the power sphere.

"And now, into my hand, the power sphere," Yakumo was summoning it. Nothing was coming out of the smoke, "What?"

"The power, Yusuke is harnessing it," said Moriko, mostly to herself.

"Beloved?" Youko questioned, but didn't get an answer.

She was up to something, beginning to float out of his arms. He stared at his mate, wondering what was going on. Moriko was unleashing all of her power, reacting to the power sphere. The smoke cleared and Yusuke was in the middle of huge Netherworld energy. Moriko landed on her feet gently, still generating her powers. Youko wasn't sure how, but it seemed that with Moriko's power, Yusuke was able to convert the Netherworld energy into spirit power. It was a struggle though, for both of them. Yusuke had nearly fallen over, but Kuwabara was there. Kuwabara began to power up as well. The three demons took that as a sign, Hiei and Youko powering up and joining Yusuke. Moriko appeared beside her mate, taking his hand.

"Do it Yusuke," said Youko.

"We will win," said Moriko.

"I can't wait,' said Hiei.

"Hiei... Kurama... San..." Yusuke trailed, his friends right where he needed them.

"Let's get this over with Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara. Moriko nodded, releasing all the energy that was locked away for the past seven years. She allowed it to flow through the others, giving them strength, harnessing the power of the sphere to fuel them even more.

"Incredible..." trailed Yakumo, getting blown away by just the wind of their combined powers. Yusuke rose the power sphere and it caused a massive explosion, destroying everything in a giant radious. Yakumo was screaming, trying to deflect the pwoer coming at him.

"Learn your place!" shouted Yusuke, firing a super charged spirit gun.

"Go to hell!" yelled Kuwabara. The spirit bullet followed Yakumo until it made a direct hit. He was blown away, and the elemental sites were no longer emitting Netherworld energy. The powers stopped flowing, Moriko and Youko remaining as they were, seeing as there was a shit load of power residing inside of her. Everything was clear, while they still stood there, "Did we do it?" asked Kuwabara. Yakumo was no where to be seen. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over," said Yusuke. A thought occurred to him just then, "Where are Hinageshi and Botan?"

"Let's find them." suggested Youko, putting an arm around his mate and leading the others away from where they once stood. Yusuke stood his ground.

"Hinageshi!" Moriko heard him call, but she continued to walk. She smelled something just then, and then BAM! Dark energy came from below them Youko grabbed his mate, but he wasn't fast enough, they were blown away. The last thing she saw was Yusuke disappearing into the ground, "Yusuke..." that shot really hurt her. She could feel her powers draining away. She looked at her mate, who was also badly injured. She gasped, "Youko..." but then all of the Netherworld power was removed from Earth. Moriko could feel it, Yakumo was gone for good this time. The building was coming down upon them, Youko moving to cover his mate. But where was Yusuke? Moriko felt something else just then, it was Koenma. He was healing them, and they all stood from the ruble. They had done it!

"Are we still alive?" asked Kuwabara.

Something dawned on Youko just then. He walked a bit forward and lifted some rubble up, revealed Hinageshi. She took a big breath, "Has the spirit world been restored?" she asked hopefully. Botan was gaining consciousness again. Moriko smiled, walking up to her mate and taking his hand once more.

"It is finally over," said Youko, looking down at his mate.

"Did that bastard really die?" asked Kuwabara.

"Who knows? He could be hiding among us right now," said Hiei. Moriko was smiling.

"Hey, that's not even funny!"

"But if he is, we'll give him another good beating!" deckared Yusuke. They all laughed after that, the relief setting in.

...

San was sitting in her favourite tree, looking out over the lake. Yes, she was San again. The spirit cuffs were finally off, but she still remained in her human form, simply to blend in. She had spent the past week resting and controlling her power. She nearly got it, but she was depressed. Kurama had not been around to see her, and she felt terrible about it. Koronue, she remembered him, and still carried his pendant with her. She was surprised that in all the years, Kurama had never noticed it before. She pulled it out of her pocket, staring at it. It was true, the guards pursued Koronue and Youko, she remembered it all. It was one of her first moves as Queen, one that she regretted. It was the first kill. She never actually saw the body, but found the pendant not too far away from the demons blood. She felt terrible, having taken away Kurama's partner. That was why he wasn't coming around, he knew of this, and probably didn't want to see her. She couldn't blame him, she wouldn't even blame him if he ripped off his mark and left her to die. She was prepared for it. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice her mate was sitting in the branch next to her.

"San," he spoke softly. San was startled, but regained her composure quickly. She couldn't look at him, she was too ashamed.

"You must be here to kill me," she stated. She turned her back to him, revealing his mark, "Go on then, get it over with," she told him. She waited. Finally, she felt his hand run over the mark on her shoulder blade. It was soft, and then she felt his lips there. He bit it, and San prepared for death. When she felt him pull away, she was not dead. She turned to look at him confused. He was staring intently into he tawny eyes.

"San, eien ni anata o ai shimasu. I said it a week ago, when you unleashed your powers. My mark was beginning to fade, I have only strengthened it. Nothing has changed between us," he told her sincerely.

"But... I killed your partner..." she trailed, feeling a tear. Damn being a human!

"It does not matter koi. You did what you had to as Queen, and I do not blame you for that. The fact that you can manage to feel guilty about it is enough for me."

"Kurama..." she looked down at her hands, clutching the pendant. She held it out to him, knowing that it belonged with him. He observed it with disbelief.

"This is..."

"Yes."

"You kept it... All these years..."

"Koronue was pronounced dead. I went to where he was murdered and found it. I kept it, knowing that it would stay on my soul for all eternity. But I know now that its rightful place is with you."

Kurama stared at the pendant, and then he looked at his mate. He pulled her in for a kiss, and she teared. She loved him so much, he had no idea, and was so happy that he had forgiven her, "I have but one request from now on San."

"Anything," she told him, knowing that she didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Tell me when something is going on with you. Do not hide it, I cannot hope to protect you if I am unaware of the situation. Promise me koi, promise me that you will not keep important things from me anymore," he held her gaze.

She couldn't look away, the moment feeling so intense, "I promise..." she trailed finally. She would keep it this time, not wanting anything to happen between her and her mate. Kurama nodded at her, placing the pendant in his pocket. He took her hand and led her to her garden. He stopped in front of the Dragonite plant. It was dying. Without their combined powers, it had no way to survive. Both of them fed their energy into it and it blossomed like it never had before. San smiled at it.

"That's much better," said Kurama, placing an arm around her.

"Yeah..." she trailed, leaning into him, placing her head where he could hear his heart, "Kurama?"

"Yes koi?"

"Where have you been this past week?"

"Back at school. By the time I was done, I came to look for you here, but Genkai had informed me that you were out somewhere on the land. She told me that you were trying to master your new unleashed power, so I thought it best that you do not worry about harming me."

"Oh Kurama, don't be silly. Once those cuffs came off, you fed off of it like you'd never eaten food before. It won't harm you, whether it be light or dark."

Kurama chuckled, "You are awfully powerful San. I believe now you have the strength to return to your demon form, why do you stay like this?"

"How else am I supposed to fit in with the humans when I go into town? Or to come see you?"

"Good point," and he kissed the top of her head, "I was hoping to spend the night with you, perhaps as we once were?"

San smiled against him, powering up and feeling the warm glow of his energy mingling with hers, "Was this what you had in mind Youko?"

"Yes beloved. I feel it has been too long since I have seen you."

"I know. We have been trapped for so long."

"We will be ourselves once more koishii. But even though we are trapped, I can still be with you."

"I certainly hope so. We're mated for life."

"I have told you once beloved, I would not have it any other way," and he pulled his goddess in for another kiss. Things were quiet now, but for how long, neither of them knew. For now, it was about the two of them, and their time together. The fires of passion burning through them, bringing them closer, and it would shine brightly, until the end of their days.

~_Fin_~

...

there it is, the big fat extension of my story, "Eternity". Hope you guys like it! :)

*_eien ni anata o ai shimasu_ means_ i love you forever_


	2. Prequel to story three

hello! this kind of crept into my head, perhaps i'll use this title for extras here and there, as well as soon i will be working on the rest of the saint beats episodes and make it all into one chapter, that should be coming soon. as for now, enjoy this piece, the timing of it is in between the key and the third, yes, officially announced that there will be a third and final piece to the key. so read this before you read the story after the key which hasn't been started yet. i will have it up as soon as i finish part 2! :)

i do not own any character besides my own.

as a side note, in every break it will be switching between kurama's pov and san's. we're going to start with san's.

...

Human life. It was the focal point of everything around it. I would never understand why it was so important. Existence was different to every form of life in this world and any world. Now my life was trapped in a tedious human world. But I would never leave, it meant too much to my mate. Since the beginning of my existence, I have always wondered what most of the point was, yet never really thought to just give up. I already knew what would happen if I died, and the Makai sounded like a much better place than wherever King Enma would put me. It was hard to really say what direction I was going in, how long I would actually live. I knew that there was not much out there that was foolish enough to challenge me.

As I look over to my mate in his true form, I smile. I was wrong in that last thought, many of foes have come to me, most trying to tear my mate and I apart. They are all fools who do not know better, and their lives end. There is no way I could ever put a number to the lives I have taken away. I was once a great and powerful ruler. I was a young pup then, and a delusional fool. The Wolf Clan seems to think that it the only form of existence. If they just realized that their realm was nothing but a pea in the Makai, the wars would probably have never started in the first place. I was a fool to think the same way as them. But then I was cast out, and saw how big the world truly was. No one really held wolves in as high regard as they thought they deserved to be. But no matter what, I was respected everywhere I went. Everyone knew of my existence, and they left me alone. Until the day my journey really started, the day he came into my life.

I stroked his cheek, the smile still planted on my face. He is so gorgeous, his breaths light. No matter how deep of sleep he is in, he is always aware of my movements, of my presence. I will never understand how he does it, but I am grateful he is so watchful over me. I love him in such a way I could not even begin to describe. It is more than love, but the word had not been invented yet, and I am not sure such one will ever exist. Our bond is the strongest in all three worlds, and I know in my heart that it will never be broken. His skin is so warm and soft, I feel a fog in my head just watching him. This spell over me is something I relish in, something I never want to leave. If only he knew the depths of how I really felt about him.

"Koishii," he speaks his favourite name for me. My smile grows wider, and his hand creeps over top of mine. I see movement, his golden eyes opening lazily to stare into my own. The spell is completely unbreakable now, as I am drawn to him. His lips are soft upon mine, they barely break connection. It is invigorating, and I push harder this time, feeling his arms come around my body. A wave passes through me, and I am no longer satisfied with just a kiss, I need more. I need to show him exactly what I am thinking and how I feel at this moment right now while it is the strongest.

The things he does to me, he has no idea. We have always been like this, always waking up in random moments of the day or night, always finding time to be together like this. It is my favourite pass time, the only way I know how to show him what I feel for him. Ever since he came into my life it had a purpose, to do whatever is human and demonly possible to please this gorgeous creature that chose an eternity with me. I would never be more lucky in my life. As we continue our dance of passion my head explodes, consciousness wishing to be taken from me. I deny it that pleasure and endure what my mate wants.

I grasp for air when it is all over. He keeps me close as I try to remember what it is like to speak. His breaths are heavy against me, making the sweat that resides there cold and my skin tingle. The sensation that is my mate reels through my body, there is nothing like it and I dare not pursue something else. He is what makes me whole, makes me who I am. I kiss him again, never wanting this feeling to end. But even if it does, I can always come back whenever I please, he would never deny me that. His eyes hold his love for me, and I know that it goes deeper than I can see. I have never been happier in my life than these moments. It makes everything we've been through worth it.

"You are awake early," he spoke softly to me.

"I did not really sleep," I told him truthfully.

"Something is disturbing you," he stated. He knew it to be true, knew me well enough to see what was in my mind.

"My journey up until now. My extended human existence. I sometimes wonder the purpose of living, knowing where I will end up eventually."

He kisses me deeply, "We will have eternity, koishii. We have a long way to go."

"I sometimes wonder what's next for us."

"Perhaps your power loss is not permanent."

"I can only hope. I do not like living like this, not knowing when it will return."

"At least you are alive. I could not bear being away from you again for so long."

"I will always find you, kistune, remember that."

"At moments of uncertainty, it is hard to envision."

"You agreed to life. Since then, there is no getting rid of me."

"I would not have it any other way, beloved."

...

My apartment seemed so dull and lifeless without my mate. She lost her powers and was stuck in demon form, so she never came here anymore. But she understood that I had human responsibilities, a human life to maintain for my mother. Sometimes I wished that it would all be done with sooner so that I could please her, but she was patient when it came to me. I missed her human side, San, even though she wasn't so different. But that last battle, it took everything away from her. She's just a demon with no powers whatsoever. I don't even like leaving her alone, where anything could easily come kill her. I admit I am overprotective at times, but it seems that since we were pursued by the demon hunters, we have had more trouble than ever staying together.

San once told me that it felt like the universe itself was trying to tear us apart. I cannot help but feel the same way at times when we are at our lowest. Many have tried to pursue either of us, and have succeeding in separating us. But we always find our way back. Well, she always finds me. My days as of late have been torn between a human and a demon, hard to keep track. To make her power loss worse, she cannot come into Ningenkai. I as I always do, have enlisted Hiei for help. He was his usual self about it, but I know that he will watch her, even without me asking him to.

I sighed as I rolled in my bed. I wished she could be here with me. But at least I knew where she was, in her former den with Hiei. She was safe, her senses still as high as ever. It would just do her no good without her youki. If she could change into human form, perhaps she would have reiki, but there was no way to get her to that point. There wasn't anything I could do for her, and I hated that. We all had our burdens to bear, it just seemed unfair that my mate was always the one who took the fall for us.

"Hello?" I answered my phone as it started to ring.

"Hey Kurama," surprisingly, it was Kuwabara.

"Hello Kuwabara, how are you?"

"Oh well I'm good I guess. Lots of stuff to do today though so it might turn out to be a bad day," he was losing his track, it happened often, I'm quite sure San would have muttered idiot under breath if she heard it, "But Genkai wanted you to come here when you could, needed to talk about San and some other stuff I don't really remember."

"Are you at the temple now?"

"No I just got the message from Urameshi."

"Very well. Thank you."

"Hey no problem. Tell San to get her ass back here."

I smiled lightly, mostly at the irony, "I will."

Kuwabara had been badly hurt before we faced off in the final battle, he had no idea the true fate of Moriko. Only myself, Hiei, Genkai and Yusuke knew what had happened to her. None of us wanted this getting out in the open. Moriko's power loss was something any demon would jump at the opportunity of, and I was not about to let that happen. So long as they knew of her, they knew to stay away. Our past together at least helped her reputation, and in a situation like this, I would kill more innocent just to make sure she was safe. My life was nothing without her, my only wish to ensure our lives together as one.

...

"Hiei, you do not have to sit out in the trees, you are welcome to come inside," I told the fire demon hiding out on the top of my den. Even if I could not see him, I could smell him, and knew that he was watching over me. My mate would never let me go unattended in Makai in the current condition I was in.

"Hn. This isn't a field trip woman, how are you supposed to make sure there are no enemies around if you stay inside the whole time?" he spoke, showing himself.

"I did just fine those few centuries."

"Then go back to the past."

"Why Hiei, I have grown accustomed to company."

"Hn. I liked you better before the fox."

"You did not know me before my kitsune, remember?"

"I can imagine you were much less annoying."

"Just come inside and eat something, stop being so stubborn."

"Do I have to remind you that your parlor tricks don't work anymore?"

"Youko will be back to check on them. In the meantime, I know you have not eaten in days, it is the least I can do for your trouble," and I walked away after those words. I knew he would follow me, his whole tough guy appearance just an act. I could also hear his stomach pestering him for food. I may not have any of my demon energy, but I was still a wolf, and still could rely on my senses. It was better than nothing I suppose.

Living without my power wasn't so bad, but it hadn't been that long since it was taken from me. If this was the price to pay to remain in this world with my mate, then so be it. Better than being banished to another world. While I may be confined to my old den in Makai, I at least had the freedom to see my mate. Perhaps not as much as I would like, but I was not going to argue with it. Besides, I would be able to keep tabs on what was happening in the Makai, and that was a huge advantage. Hiei and I ate in silence, the two of us not caring much for small talk. However, there was something on my mind.

"I am thinking of going on a journey," I told him without even looking.

"Hn. You think that's smart in your condition?"

"The world is on a small peace run, and no one knows of my power loss. I should be able to move freely without conflict, and I would like to take advantage of that time."

"Other demons will be able to feel that you have no power."

"I was very good at hiding my actual levels, remember?"

"You don't think your powers will return?"

"I cannot be sure of anything at this moment."

"I'm not babysitting you the whole way."

"Say what you will, I just thought I would share my intentions and you could come with me instead of following in my shadow."

"Fine. Where are you going?"

"To check in on Yayoi, and then to the Wolf Clan. I need to make sure I have someone lined up for Regent if Ozora dies."

"Hn. Why not use your adviser?"

"No, I think I'd much rather have him at my beckon and call. I will need to do some weeding out, but I am sure I can come to a decision. I have been putting it off too long, and I really have no excuse now."

"I am not spending time with a pack of wolves."

"Oh Hiei, you will be treated like royalty. It might be nice for a change."

He grumbled but did not say anything else to me. I try not to pester him too much. After everything he had done and will continue to do for me, I know that there is no way I could ever repay that debt. I know I would not be here today if it was not for his last minute saves. I was lucky to have him in my life. My mate would be around in a few days, but all I had to do was leave him a trail, and he would find me.

...

Genkai's temple never changed. It was a safe haven for demons, and a peaceful place to spend time. She had so much to offer, so many places to be. She would know of my arrival, and I knew where to find her. But I had things to do here first, and she would respectfully let me tend to my ritual. Someone had to in San's absence. Her garden died without her, and I could only do so much without the powers of dark to aid them. I wish that she could be here, but at least I am able to see her. It feels so empty here without her and the Dragonite moved to another location in Genkai's forest. It was getting too big to stay here, so we moved it.

What would happen if she could no longer sustain it? The two of us would die. Thankfully, we had time to figure out a way to restore her powers. I am hoping that Genkai has some ideas, it is the only reason I can think of that she would call me here on such short notice. She knew that I would be about in a few days anyway. The matter wasn't nearly as pressing as I thought if she was letting me tend to San's room. It never took me long to finish here. It wasn't like when San was gone, so there was no need to spend as much time in here as I used to.

I made my way to the dojo, knowing that Genkai would be waiting there for me. Yukina was about, but I did not bother to stop and speak with her. There was plenty of time for that, she was not going anywhere. I often wondered what the ice demon was really doing here, if she knew the truth about her brother. But the chances were, she did not, and faithfully kept looking for him. Hiei was too stubborn to reveal his existence to the girl, and I was in no position to tell him otherwise. When San found me all those years ago, neither of us came clean in the beginning, too afraid of the pain it would cause had the answer not been to our liking.

"Master Genkai, you send for me?" I questioned once I got into the dojo. She was sitting on the floor with a single candle, smoking a cigarette.

"What are we going to do about San?" the old woman was never one for small talk. A trait that San herself took.

"I have not yet figured out a way to restore her powers."

"Does she no longer feed off your energy?"

I shook my head, "No. Ever since her powers drained in that last battle I have felt nothing. She is lucky to be alive with the injuries she sustained."

"It is as I thought. I've been mulling it over and I think it's about time we paid a visit to Kyrokai."

"You believe she will have an answer?"

"I can't be sure what she'll have, but at least it's better than sitting around here doing nothing."

"Agreed."

San wasn't too fond of Kyrokai. San wasn't too fond of seers in general, despite the fact that she was a seer. I was not sure that I understood her frustration, but San always liked things to be direct. I found that strange, since wolves were very cryptic. She'd often tell me it was the way of the wolves to be cryptic, but that changed a lot since she had come to live at the temple. San herself was more of a human than a demon, an elaborate and clever ruse to draw them off her trail in thinking that she could ever be linked to Moriko. I smiled thinking about how I forgot that, and tend to not remember a lot. Perhaps my own human judgement hinders my demon side. Only San would be able to tell me that.

...

"Queen Moriko Chie, how can I help you?" Yayoi mockingly bowed to me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Just thought I would check in while I was in the area," I told her, happy to see my friend back to normal.

"And the cretin?"

"Hn. You best watch your mouth, bitch," replied Hiei.

"Perhaps I'll need you to watch it for me," Yayoi winked.

I rolled my eyes, Yayoi enjoying the freedom from being a wolf. It used to outrage me, but she is who she is. Everyone has their own path, this was hers. She had won the last tournament, and her term was only a year over. I could not think of anyone better to be running Makai at this present moment. When the insults were finally delivered, resulting in Yayoi's victory, I followed her to my chambers, the ones given to me by Yomi the last time I was here. Hiei was taken somewhere else, though I was sure he would be close by me. Here the two of us did not have to worry so much about anyone coming near me, this place well protected. Besides, it was late, and Yayoi was only awake by the sense of my presence. She was a wolf, it did not surprise me.

I did not sleep that night, debating on whether or not I should reveal my condition to Yayoi. I knew that I could trust her with my life, but I did not know the impact, nor the actions that would come out of her. It was hard to know what she would do, but I decided it was probably best to keep that information to myself. If she could not tell that I had no demon energy, then it was a safe bet that no one else would. I also hoped that my mate would not have trouble finding me, nor would be cross that I had left my den. I know he worries, but he also knows that I cannot be cooped up in one place for too long.

As I watched dawn approach, this being my usual bedtime anyhow, I decided a bit of rest would not hurt. Without my demon energy, I could not sense danger as easily anymore. That meant I had to keep my senses sharp, which also meant sleep. Yayoi is a wolf, she would understand my need to sleep during the day. It was times like these I wish I had some kind of power. And then it occurs to me. My fingers go straight to my throat, the pendant my mate had given to me years ago still there. I never took it off, barely even remembered it at times. I knew it had the capability to allow us to speak. I did not, however, know how far it could go. I would have to remember to test it before he left back to Ningenkai. Waiting at the Wolf Clan would be a good way to go, then we can return together. It would also give Hiei a break, though he would insist on staying near me while in my realm.

"The bitch wants to know why you're here," said Hiei from my window.

"Are you playing messenger boy to, Hiei?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Hn. Keep up that attitude and you can go to the wolves by yourself."

"Does that mean that you'll be letting my mate know where I am?"

He glared at me, but said nothing. I rose from my bed, willing myself to stay awake, "You won't get far without sleep," he stated.

"Perhaps not, but I have all kinds of time to sleep."

"You're no better than a human."

"And yet I continue to be a demon, why is that?"

"You were never really human to begin with."

"I sometimes forget that part," I frowned, "Very well, I shall sleep and you can tell Yayoi that I will meet with her at dusk."

"Hn. I am not your errand boy."

"But Hiei! You were the who told me to sleep in the first place," I teased, going back to bed.

...

We used Puu to get to Kyrokai's temple. It wasn't nearly as fast as running but it did keep us away from any danger. If the seer did not have any answers, my next stop would be Koenma. Yukina joined us on the journey, but the ice apparition did not know about my mate. Kyrokai would know we were coming, and why. I wanted as little knowledge of Moriko's power loss as possible, we were passed the point that they would just come back with rest. It was not like when Kuwabara had lost his reiki, Moriko had reached her potential a long time ago.

As we finally landed in front of the temple, I felt a little relieved. I just hope this wasn't wasted time. I followed Genkai and Yukina, Puu going off to do whatever it was that he did. It turned out the young looking old seer was at the top of her temple. I'm sure San would have had negative feelings about that. She always hated coming here, her feelings on seers quite negative. She was a strange wolf, that was for sure.

Kyrokai of course was expecting us, her powers far beyond San's reach. San's visions came at random, it was rare for any demon to have it. Kyrokai was not a demon, she was only a seer, born into it. She knew when her life would end, knew every thing she was going to do, and the rules forbade her from tampering with destiny. It was the biggest difference between San's small power and Kyrokai's only power.

"I had expected you sooner," said Kyrokai, her way of greeting us.

"A small delay," I told her respectively.

"What can we do about San?" asked Genkai. San had clearly learned her patience from the old woman.

"Unfortunately the path to the young wolf's powers are unclear. But there is only one thing I do see for certain," the seer told us, looking directly at me and smiling, "She is with young."

...

I woke up in my chambers, the Wolf Clan still in the same place. It was good that I had come, Ozora was on his deathbed. There was nothing I could do even if I had my powers. The two days I had been here, I kept up with who I could possibly trust with the next regent. It was a very tough decision, but I was hoping that Kenji could help me out with that. He had been basically running the place since Ozora was no longer able to leave his bed.

I had been feeling quite queezy myself as of late, but my herbs were able to get rid of that. My power loss was harder on my body than I had previously thought. As I drank down my remedy, I rose from bed and went straight to the baths. It felt good on my aching bones, how could humans life with such limitations? It was of no matter at this moment, I was quite content with soaking myself as often as I wanted. Unfortunately, I did not spend as much time as I liked, there was work to be done. I was lucky enough that no one had figured out I lost my powers, and Hiei was good enough not to speak of it.

As I dressed, I went to the chamber attached to my room, knowing that either Kenji or Hiei would be about any moment. My instincts, at least, were in intact. Hiei and Kenji appeared from the doorway, one after the other, but both were in my presence. As I ran a comb through my wet tendrils, they both knew that there was no need for my to acknowledge them. I waited, wondering which one would speak to me first, but it appeared that they were waiting for me to chose. Hiei being respectful was strange, but Kenji had proven himself more often than not, and I was sure Hiei had respect for that.

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?" I spoke absently to the both of them. If they were both going to sit there, I thought it would be rude of me not to give them a push.

"Your Majesty, I wish to convey a report of your absence," said Kenji.

"Very well, and you, Hiei?"

"I thought I would sit in and see why you keep coming here. So far it seems to be a waste of time," said Hiei.

I smirked at his answer, knowing he did not trust this wolf as much as I had previously thought, "You may begin, Kenji."

"Arashi's death has greatly disrupted his cult of followers in the North. There are lots of cries of your name, but no threats as of yet. Yayoi's realm flourishes, so far she has proven to be the greatest ruler of the Makai. Ozora seems better today, as I'm sure you know he's on his last legs. Talk of the throne echoes throughout the den, most wondering if you plan on taking the reins again or instating a new Regent. Ozora has distant relatives that feel entitled, internal skirmishes stemming from that same belief. And last, we've spotted our King, Youko Kurama has returned to Makai. We have graciously informed him of your whereabouts and expect him to arrive within three days time."

"Why thank you, Kenji. Short, sweet and very finely detailed, good work as usual."

"Hn. I suppose now we wait for the fox," said Hiei.

"You are free to leave whenever you choose, Hiei," I smirked at him, knowing that he would not leave until Youko returned.

"If your Majesty does not mind, I would like to ask a very personal question," Kenji interjected our little game.

"Yes Kenji, go ahead."

"How long have you been without power?"

"That's very bold and direct of you Kenji. What would make you ask such a question?"

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I noticed your power loss the minute you entered the realm. If my assumption is correct, it happened during your last battle, the excess of power used to defeat Arashi has caused a temporary power loss."

"Very good. And to answer your question, I was unconscious after the battle for three days and have been without power for the better part of a month."

"As I suspected. What I have not been able to piece together is why you are still in the Makai? If I know our King as well as I think I do, it does not make sense as to why you are not in his sight at all times."

"I am unable to cross the border, the reason is completely unknown."

"If I know the King, he would want to keep this a secret, as he should. As you're chief adviser, I recommend staying in the castle. We are able to hide your power, but you will have full security if you remain here."

"I attract too much attention while I'm here."

"Your Majesty, I implore you, for the safety of your crown and its heir."

"Heir? What are you talking about?"

Kenji blinked, looking at me confused, "You are not aware of your condition?"

"Condition?"

"Your Majesty, I thought you knew."

"Knew what, would you please tell me what you are talking about?!"

"You are with young, your Majesty. The heir to the thrown grows within you."

...

I had to find Moriko as fast as I could. Why would she not tell me? Surely she knew? Unless she had found out during the time I was away. But I was sure she would send for me. At least she was smart enough to let me know where she was. I did not particularly like having all the spies of the Wolf Clan watching me, but being their "King" by technical status, I understood their duty to protect the throne. I also could not deny their usefulness. There was much about the wolves I had learned since I became ruler of the Clan.

Lucky for me, while Moriko was in power the Clan never moved. No one dared challenge her, and that could only mean our secret was safe. I was not nearly as fast as she was, but I knew she would not leave the Clan until I arrived. I do not even know how I missed that she was with young, or how she could not know. Had her power loss really been able to effect a change within herself? Even a human female knows when they are carrying a child, why is it that Moriko did no know?

I would soon find out, as I entered the Wolf Clan. I assumed I had a scowl on my face, based on the way every wolf moved out of my way once they had seen me approaching. Some of them babbled things at me, but I could care less what anyone besides my mate had to say. She would be sleeping now, but this was too important. I burst into her chambers, probably using more force than necessary. I could not say for sure what I was feeling, knowing that I was bringing young back into the world, but I had to get some answers.

I walked straight to her bed but stopped dead in my tracks. Her sleeping form, it was so peaceful, so serene, I knew I could not wake her. I had forgotten my patience, as my eyes drifted to her uncovered abdomen. My breath was caught in my throat as my eyes rolled over her body. She is absolutely exquisite, I let my fingers trace her skin lightly, my hand completely covering where my young grow. I smiled, a peaceful haze coming over me. The spell is complete when I see her hand upon mine. Her tawny eyes keep me in place, I am powerless against her.

"Koishii..." my voice is weak, like always in this state. I see those orbs melt, those lips part slightly. I claim them with my own, the bed more than sufficient for the two of us. My hand never leaves her abdomen, my own offspring bringing pride to me. Every breath that comes out of her only drives my desire. My love for this creature can never be described in any way, nor can our ties be severed by any force. I have never known anyone who could be more perfect than her, and I know that I am lucky she chose eternity with me.

Her breath is warm against me, as I keep her securely in my arms. I can barely think, focus on anything once we are finished. She is my light, the beginning of my life and she will be there at the end. Her loving look only tells me that she sees the best I can show her in my own eyes. Looking at her brings a fog over my head, I love her so much. My fingers brush long tawny hair out of her face, and she plants a chaste kiss on my lips. Her taste is one that lingers for days, and I can never have enough of it. I hold her body tightly, lovingly, close to mine. I can never get over how perfectly it fits with my own, my cheek resting atop her head. I find my hand once again over my young.

"You know," she states, her voice soft but matter of fact.

"Yes, beloved," I reply, smirking slightly at how her ear twitches with my breath.

"How is it that you know?"

"Kyrokai had informed me."

"You and Genkai went to see if there was a way to restore my power."

"Yes. Why did you not inform me?"

"I found out a few days ago. Kenji had figured out my powers were no longer with me. He insists I stay here, use the protection of the Clan. It would be the upmost importance to protect the heir of the throne, which was when I knew."

"Why is it you were not aware?"

"I noticed I was ill a couple mornings, but lately I have not been sleeping."

I kissed her cheek, "What troubles you, koishii?"

"It is of no moment."

"Moriko," I told you sternly. She would listen, I rarely use her name.

"If my power never returns, I will never be able to protect our young, my kingdom will fall, and it may even be such a burden, that you will cast me aside..."

In a blind rage, I turn her to face me. I know my face in contorted in anger by the fear she shows me in her eyes. I rarely see fear, "Listen to me, Moriko, because I will only say this once. You are my main priority, you and our young. You will never be a burden, and any that come between us or for my family will surely perish."

I knew that my words were delivered in annoyance, but she knew better than to take my tone to heart. Her eyes softened, and I hoped that I would not have to see her cry. I cannot remember a time she ever did, and I know that I never wanted to see it just the one time I had. Never again.

...

think of this as a prequel to the third and final installment of my kurama/youko and san/moriko tale.


	3. Youko Prequel

and here is yet another extra we can tack onto the tale of kurama/youko and san/moriko. however, i have decided that i will do a prologue, and it will entail what happened from moriko's birth up until the beginning of eternity. so that comes after the third section of the story which i have not begun yet. i'm probably finding excuses for it not to end, i can't help it, ever since i created san and finished eternity, i fell in love with the idea. so this entails youko's life from birth up until he and moriko mated that first time and then joined the rest of the pack. i hope you enjoy my version of how his life was, since we don't really have all the details of what happened. i do not own any characters besides my own, ENJOY! :D

...

Keiko sighed as she was starting to get tired. Don't get her wrong, she was very happy that everyone was safe, but that didn't mean not sleeping over it was in order. Judging from the others in the room-most of which not human- sleep was not going to happen any time soon. Kuwabara was happily retelling the story of how they had gotten to where they were now.

Keiko liked a good story, but this one was just full of too much fighting. She felt that the story could use more adventure. She sought out the only unfamiliar face in the room. Young Hateshinai Awai could no doubt be the daughter of Youko Kurama and Moriko Chie. Her hair was the same silver as her fathers, but her tawny eyes and whole face matched Moriko's perfectly.

Keiko smiled, now there would be the perfect story. Youko and Moriko were legends, and more permanent than anything besides the Makai itself. It was definitely something the world -any world- should hear. But how would she go about getting the two of them to tell it? Surely it would take ages to start and finish a story like that. There had to be some way to drag it out of them.

Keiko looked away nervously when Moriko's tawny eyes came upon her. Keiko was always aprehensive around Moriko. That tawny gaze seemed to be looking into her soul. The young human moved her attention to the demon fox instead. Kurama, the human side might be easier to drag a story out of. Smiling slightly and completely awake now, Keiko thought about how she was going to bully a demon into tell her a story.

...

The next morning, Keiko joined Kurama, San, Genkai, Yusuke, Shina and Yukina for breakfast. The others had not woken up yet. Keiko was relieved when she saw Kurama back in human form. It only made it easier to start her plan. She was very aware that his senses would give her away, so she casually kept her gaze away from him.

"Man, I swear I haven't slept that good since I was born," said Yusuke, stretching before digging into his meal.

"I doubt you can even remember when you were born," said San.

"Probably better than you can!"

Keiko was pleased at how everything seemed to be falling into place. Yusuke could be very helpful without knowing it.

"Mother would know. She remembers everything, the same way I do," said Shina.

"How can you remember something like that?" asked Keiko.

"It's simple really," Kurama began, "Animals communicate differently than humans. Females carrying young are much involved with them from the time they are conceived. Although Shina surprised us, Moriko joined her mind with our daughter the moment it began to take form. It's a special way of waking up. My demon mother did the same for me."

"That's right, you were born twice," said Yusuke.

"Indeed. A feat I am sure none will duplicate."

"That must be something to tell," said Keiko, seeing her opening.

"I'm afraid you would not understand, having nothing to compare it to."

"It would be exciting to hear how it all happened, being a bandit, meeting your mate and becoming human."

"That would be quite the story," agreed Yusuke.

"The time it would take to recall such events would take up most of your lifetime," said San.

"You could do it," said Keiko hopefully.

"Nonsense. Wolves don't have time to tell stories, they're too busy being wolves."

"I would love to hear how I came to be who I am," said Shina.

"I'm sure all Makai would. There isn't a demon in the world who hasn't heard of you," said Yukina, taking her cue from Keiko.

"Wouldn't it also help Shina learn from all your mistakes when she becomes ruler of the Clan?" asked Keiko.

"All your points are valid, except the time it would take to tell. We cannot sit here for years like that," Kurama protested.

"Write it down then," said Genkai simply.

"Not you too," Kurama complained.

"Oh would you father?" Shina asked hopefully. Kurama sighed while San stared suspiciously at Keiko. The young girl actually managed to blush.

...

Isn't this quite the surprise, Keiko had carefully manipulated everyone in a room to tell a story that was probably better left untold. It is an easy matter to say no to my daughter, she has to learn to accept that things don't always go as plannned. But somehow Moriko had mentioned how it would be good for our daughter, and I could never say no to my mate. Let's get this silly thing over with.

...

I remember being awake much earlier than I was supposed to. My mother's voice called out to me when I was young, still in her womb. She was trying to speak, to have me learn her voice so that I would know her when I was born. It worked, I will never forget the first time she called out to me, it was the very first voice I ever heard in my life.

I don't remember much up until I started walking. Even then it is mostly a blur. I know I lived with more fox demons while I was with my mother. Most animal apparitions had a clan, and ours was no different. We had a pack leader, but we were much more relaxed than the wolves. My father had died in a clan war, long before I was born. My mother had many young, but I was estranged, our only connection our mother. They taught me how to hunt and how to fight. But every day comes when we must choose our own path.

"You make you're own destiny, never forget that," she told me on her deathbed. And I never did.

I left the clan after my mothers death. She was the only thing that tied me there, and with her gone, there was no reason to stay. My will to live is what kept me alive, but I was such a young fool then. I traveled all of Makai, flaunting my power and challenging nothing but weaklings. It was only a matter of time before I was beaten. My first defeat was to a rather large demon. The feelings I had could not be described. I sat alone in the rain, trying to figure out where I went wrong. That was how I met her.

"A little fox all alone in the rain," her voice was rhythmic and mystical. It demanded my attention and I obeyed that call.

"Who are you?" I asked nearly out of breath.

She moved some of my hair out of my face, and I was able to see her clearly now. Her crystal blue eyes smiled at me, "My name is Karin," her voice made my heart soar. I simply had to have her.

"I am called Youko Kurama," I told her, taking the hand she had extended and getting off the drenched ground. She smiled warmly at me, her hand still in my own. The other moved a tendril of flaming red hair. I found it strange, since she was a water demon.

"You look awfully skinny, when was the last time you ate?"

"Nearly a week ago," I told her truthfully. She kept my hand, possibly leading me to my death, but I could care less at this moment.

...

I just want to be clear right now for whomever is reading this. What I am describing is what I first perceived love to be. Moriko wasn't even born yet, so dont get mad at me for living my life before her existence.

...

I had never mated before, nor had I ever thought about love. But I had spent nearly two weeks with this water demon, and I knew that I never wanted to be away from her. She was much older than myself, but none of that really mattered in the Makai. I remember so vividly the first time we mated. It was the first time I had ever mated, and I claimed her as my own. It was the first time I had ever left a mark upon another, and at the time, I thought it would be my last.

The decades I spent with Karin were absoloute bliss. She taught me how to access the true potential of my demon energy. But no matter how much time we spent hunting and traveling, the best time we had was lying together before bed. I was the happiest apparition in all Makai.

"Youko, do you ever think about returning to your clan?" asked Karin one night. It was maybe three centuries since we had first mated, and I knew I was approching half a millenia.

"No. That place never held anything for me, which is why I left."

"The wolves are pretty well wiping every other clan out."

"The wolves are fools who think too highly of themselves."

...

Sorry, but we all know it's true.

...

"Perhaps. Their current King is quite sharp. Right now they fight coyotes."

"Clan wars have been going on since before I was born."

"How are they so well organized anyway?"

"They have an unbeatable loyalty system. While a lion has one ruler, they can all still choose their own destiny. But a wolf is loyal to the pack, think as one, move as one. It is bred into them, none leave the pack."

"You know an awful lot about wolves..." her voice seemed uncertain.

I kissed her deeply, wishing that it would stop her doubts, "I could never love anything more than you, nor would I even think to go near another creature to find out."

"Youko..." I could see the depth of her feelings for me in her eyes. There was no more doubt, and our journey continued.

...

I can't remember what I was doing, but I know I was alone. It was a moonless, dark night, and whatever light I made was shrouded in fog. The moisture in the air made it hard to smell anything, I could only rely on my ears. My intuition told me that I shouldn't be out, but I was too far from Karin and too lost to go back. A sweet smell reaches me, but it is not my mate. I cannot be sure if this is friend or foe, but I did not want to stick around and find out. If I could smell them, they had to be close. It was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

...

It was only a few years ago that I figured out what really happened. I dare not repeat it, Shina is still too young to know, but most of you will already know.

...

My head exploded with pain, and I knew it was because someone had attacked me. The Makai sun was up, the fog gone. I felt weak, groggy, and like a lot of time had passed. I could not be sure how long I was out, but I knew that something was different about me. My legs felt like they would collapse under me, there was no way I was walking anywhere. I had no idea how I was still alive, but I managed at least. The next day I was able to stand, which was better than nothing I supposed.

It took me the better park of a week to find somewhere familiar. My wounds had healed, and I felt normal again. Once I was sure where I was, I increased my pace. All I knew right now is that I had to find my mate. I did not know how long I was gone, but I knew that once I saw her, everything would be alright. I could smell her here in the last place we were together. Finally, I could see her walking towards me. I looked at her confused, she appeared to be cross with me. I figured I had it coming, being gone for so long and not coming back. We normally didn't spend time apart, but there were times where it was necessary.

"Karin," I spoke her name with relief, wishing that the scowl would disappear from her face.

"You lied to me," her voice was cold.

"Lied?" I was confused now.

"You told me you would never mate with another! And here you come with another's stench all over you!" she cried. Her powers were out of control, I was knocked to the ground. I did not move, too stunned to do anything. What happened?

"Karin, please, listen to me-"

"NO!" she shrieked.

I could barely breath with all the water around me. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what she was talking about, I never mated with anyone else. When I was able to actually see, it was her retreating back, leaving me to die. It was the last time I saw her before I lost consciousness, and I knew that I would never see her again. I felt an unbearable pain in my chest at that knowledge. Whatever she thought I had done was wrong, and she left me without listening to what happened. I always knew that she deserved better than me, perhaps this was the only way she would get that.

...

I had no idea how I was still alive when I woke up. I should have been dead, and yet, here I was. I coughed, which alerted whoever had saved me. He was a strange looking demon, but then, we all are. I tried to use my voice, but my throat was dry. I felt water pressed to my lips and I happily drank. I coughed more, whatever was in my throat really bothering me.

"Keep coughing, it will come out," said the voice. I wished I could see the face of the demon, but I did as I was told. Finally, a small edged silver piece came out into my hand. It was strange and I wondered why it was there, "That is a myou iki, it saved your life by clearing out the water in your lungs."

"Thank you," I spoke hoarsely. The myou iki did have teeth after all, and I could see my throat being cut by it.

"You were weak, that is why you nearly drowned. You are lucky I was passing by."

"I am in your debt," I was not sure what this demon was trying to get at.

"I am Juro, and you are right, you do owe me a debt."

"Name it, so we can part ways."

"Now now, no need to be so hasty. Why don't we get to know each other a little better first?"

I was not sure I quite trusted this demon, but I didn't have a choice right now. He saved my life, and I wasn't particularly interested in dying. I sat up, hoping that I could get a clear view of what I was doing and where I was. The most I could tell is that I was beside a fire in a cave, which was why I could barely see the demon that saved me.

"Tell me who you are," he said, sitting so that I could finally see his face.

"Youko Kurama," I answered, not really sure what to do.

"Can't say I've heard of you before."

"What do you need from me?" I was getting sick of his toying.

He just smiled at me, "What's your hurry? What do you really have to be getting back to?"

"I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. What was there in my life that I had to get back to? Karin left me, thought she had killed me. There really was nothing left to go back to. I sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought. Now, since I saved your life, I need a few favours from you. You see, I'm trying to acquire something quite rare. A power that I know can only be attained by lots of skill and stealth. But it will take time, and dedication."

"How long are we talking?"

"You know of the Wolf Clan, am I right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I can bet for sure that you haven't heard of the wolf's seal."

"Every animal clan has a seal."

"But the seal of the Wolf Clan holds a great and mysterious power. It is told by legend that whomever gains the power will be completely unstoppable. But it is never said or known what the power actually is. I want that seal."

"Then you are a fool. There is no way to get into the Wolf Clan without facing death."

"How is it that you know that?"

"They cause grief all over the map."

"The King in power now, Yukito, has quite a brain, it will be very difficult to get in."

"Then why bother going in if you already know that you cannot escape?"

"It has come to my knowledge that the Yukito is quite distracted lately. You know a plague hit the Clan I hope?"

"No, I do not concern myself with the wolves."

"Most demons don't, the whole Clan lives under delusions. However, Yukito's daughter Yuriko died and the King himself fell ill. The throne will go to his other daughter, Moriko."

"You want to get in during the confusion."

"Exactly."

"So why do you need me?"

"Going alone is a suicide mission, and you need training."

"Training? You must be the bandit who has been causing a ruckus lately."

"I'm glad you've heard of me."

"So why did you pick me? Don't you have someone else that can help you that's already trained?"

"I need someone fresh, someone who can be easily molded."

"Someone to get caught and killed while you make off with the seal."

Juro's yellow eyes smiled at me, "Precisely. You're quite quick, you'll do nicely."

I had to weigh my options. Either way I was dead, there was only one logical thing to do. Use him for the training he was offering, and then kill him before he had a chance to execute his plan. The only thing I was not sure about was his intelligence, but I was sure if I kept up the facade that I wasn't all that smart and capable, he would finally let his guard down around me. I could have cared less for stealing the seal of the wolf clan based on some legend that few demons knew. It was obvious that if the wolves knew about it, they would have been unstoppable already.

"Why not just wait until Moriko is in power and then snatch the seal?"

"Young Moriko Chie is not to be taken lightly. Most don't know that she was adopted by Yukito. Her senses are higher than most of the clan, as well as her speed. The longer she gets to develop, the less probable it is to take the seal from her. It will be with her at all times. It will be much easier to take it off the corpse of Yukito when the time is right."

"And when is that time?"

"I give Yukito a couple centuries, for the most part. That's just being optimistic."

"How is it that you know all of this?"

"I have been after the seal for quite some time. You're first lesson, learn everything about your target before pursuing. Going in without knowing is the best way to get killed."

"Very well," I agreed to his terms. I had plenty of time to kill him, and he told me exactly how to do that.

...

Take a moment to think here, It all seems as if this is going very fast, but I am very old. There are gaps in between the years and I only agreed to recount the moments that made me what I was and am today.

...

I learned many things from this bandit. I was always a quick learner, and within the month we had stolen our first artifact. I know now that it was virtually useless, but at the time, the thrill I got was overly invigorating. But it didn't stop there. A few decades and we had acquired many priceless items, every one taken with precision.

It was not always smooth sailing. There were times that we ran into trouble, and had to think fast. I knew how to avoid the situation from happening again, but there were some things that no one could prepare for. There was a small village, poor and starving. I had seen worse, but mostly had steeled myself from their predicaments. All of Makai suffered, one village didn't make much of a difference to me. As we recovered a rather large treasure, it was one of those moments when we were caught.

The problem was the person that caught us. He was just a little boy, big eyes full of innocence. He was just staring up at me, and I couldn't move. It was the first time I had really looked at a child. He was about to scream, the look of fear obvious. I couldn't be caught, a poor and starving village full of savages. I couldn't let myself be caught here, I knew that it would be the end of me. The minute he opened his mouth, I took his life. It was also the first time I ever created my rose whip. I was stunned at my actions, I had taken the life of an innocent, a child who had his whole life ahead of him. What was worse, I didn't feel anything. My heart had turned so cold since Karin had left me to die and the cold truth had been brought to my attention by Juro.

I think it's safe to say life had changed drastically since Karin's departure. She was always so pure, and it brought out the best in me at the time. But after I saw how cold she was to me without any real reason, I was free to my own devices. Despite her age, she still acted like a child when she was mad. Juro saved my life and showed me the darkest pits of our souls. It was the moment that I felt no remorse for killing an innocent child that I created my weapon and knew my path in life. Juro was simply a stepping stone in attaining that kind of power.

It didn't take long after discovering my rose whip to kill Juro. It was halfway in the years that he predicted the death to steal the wolf seal, and I had already learned everything I needed to know. Many others died in my path and I felt nothing for any of them. The world was cut throat, and I was simply trying to survive. Since the increase in power, all I really wanted was more power. I thought about the wolf seal like Juro talked about, but I was more into absolute's than anything. I knew that there was no way to get in and out of the wolf clan without dying, at least, not alone

There was one thing Juro was right about, however, it was more than a one person operation to get into the clan. I may not have cared much for the seal at that particular time, but there was an artifact there worth going in for. I made my way over to the clan, stealing whatever I could along the way. I kept my ears open for any and all information I could get. From what I could tell, Moriko was making a name for herself. She wasn't in power yet, but she did control their army. It was no surprise with her intelligence that she was able to fend off any danger, and had managed to stop the wolves from mobilizing against all others. There really wasn't much of a point, considering they were the only clan that actually managed to survive. Of course now that isn't true, they had rebuilt, but this was a different time in the Makai.

Along the way I met with a peculiar demon. I remember the night he approached me, his presence calling my attention. It was his wings that made him stand out, and the strange red pendent he swung around. It was almost hypnotic, but I didn't fall for his trick. Standing tall and proud, I glared at him until he finally stopped in front of me. The moon was full and bright, so I would be able to see and sense anything he tried. His power felt like nothing to mine, but I was sure he was at least masking it.

"Youko Kurama," he spoke, inclining his head towards me.

"How is it you know me?" I asked, truly curious.

"Your name is echoed through the wails of many when they discover things that go missing during the night."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have often wondered how hard it would be to find you. I am very disappointed that it was so easy."

"You have what you came for then, leave."

"Perhaps I can interest you in a partnership?"

"I work alone."

"Then you will die alone and very quickly."

"You bore me, demon."

He smirked, "You were able to kill Juro, but there are even more powerful demons out there guarding even better items. The Jewel of the Forest, the Knights Guard, the Eye of Doom and many, many others. You'll need help getting them, and I can offer you my services."

"I do not need your services."

"On the contrary, I know you're next move, have studied you very closely. You're on the quest for power and I want some of that power. I know Makai very well, the ins and outs that you spend weeks learning before you get what you want. I am the map that you need, and it will enable you to acquire what you want at a much faster rate, including the power you so desperately crave."

I thought about it. This demon learned quickly, and that posed a potential threat. But it was no different than before, I could simply learn what I needed from him and then kill if it all became too much of a problem. Besides, he came to me, meaning he was either sincere or ready to kill me once he got what he wanted. Either way, neither of us trusted the other, but both had something to offer. I already liked how his mind worked, but knew better then to become dependent on it. I would have to keep my guard up at all times if I wanted to survive in this world.

"Very well demon. But I sleep with one eye open, and will not hesitate to kill you should you pose a threat."

He nodded, "I am Kuronue, at your service."

I nodded at him, and the two of us went off into the night. While we all had our burdens to bear, I feel that Kuronue had a much darker past than I could ever fathom. Age didn't matter, but I knew he had at least been around the deepest depths of a soul. He had tremendous skill, and it appeared that there wasn't anything left to teach. I admit, it was a lot faster with an extra mind, especially one that already had the map to everywhere I needed to be. It made me slightly curious as to how he knew all of this, but I didn't care to ask.

As the decades passed, we became friends, I was able to trust him. As a natural habit, I didn't let my guard down, but it was no longer because of this demon, it was anything that came to harm us. It had gotten to a point that I had too many things and nowhere to put them. I hid various items in very specific places, but those were my secrets that only one other being knows about today. It was then Kuronue brought me to the cave, which is where all my treasure still stays. Many have tried to find it, but myself, Kuronue and Moriko are the only ones that know where to look.

I cannot recount the time we spent there, but I remember how many things I had placed, each one a significant memory for me. The amount of space I had here could never be completely full, despite all the years I would spend stealing.

"What's next on the agenda?" asked Kuronue one night that we spent in the cave.

"We have a few options," I spoke, not really sure where I wanted to go next.

"The Besought Eye lies to the West, Misow Sword to the North and the Mirror of Dreams to the East in the Bamboo Forest."

"That's where the Wolf Clan resides."

"Yes. They acquired the mirror when they took over the area while Arata was in charge. They have kept a firm grip on it ever since. Not many remember the story, but the wolves now believe it to be a very prized possession, but do not dare open the power it holds."

"I do not blame them. No one could handle that kind of power no matter how much they try."

"Agreed. Would be a good thing to have should we need it."

"I agree to that as well. Moriko Chie has become quite the opponent to whomever challenges her. It will be no easy task to get in and out."

"No easy task for anyone besides us. I know how to get in and out without detection."

"Moriko will ascend to power. I was poking around there decades ago, but never caught a glimpse of her. She is an elite military trainer, and her rise into power will greatly benefit the Wolf Clan."

"So there could be a war on our hands."

"Not very likely. A demon named Raizen has immense powers, as well as another named Mukuro. I do not know much of Raizen, but Mukuro is no one to trifled with. He's a tyrant, and one I would like to avoid so long as I can. Moriko's powers will never reach such a state, at least, not for many years."

"And then she would have to compete with the other two."

"If she's anything like her reputation, she would surely win should she gain that kind of power."

"If she uses the Mirror, she'll have that power no matter how long she waits."

I shook my head, "No. Since she has taken command of the army, and Yukito has been in power, the wolves have left all others alone. They have won every battle pitted against them because of her."

"You speak very highly of her."

"One should always know their limits. Juro may have been a fool, but he knew first and foremost to know one's enemy."

"She is the enemy?"

I smiled, "My friend, in this world as bandits, everyone is our enemy."

Kuronue and I decided it would be best to avoid the Wolf Clan until Yukito died. The seal was in the back of my mind, but I did not want it yet. For some reason, everything else seemed to be more important.

...

I suppose a lot of that would be Takashi's doing. Every step I took in my life pointed me towards Moriko, and yet, the two of us did not meet for quite some time. I highly suspect that my mind was being led astray every time the opportunity for us to meet occurred, until the "fated" time of our union. To this day, I can never understand why we had to wait so long if we'd just end up together anyway.

...

The next few decades were spent just piling more items into the cave. Kuronue proved to be very worthy of any power I might gain, and had the patience I required. While I wanted more power, I did not want to use it until I felt it was necessary. Besides, I found it was more fun to hunt for my possessions than to use the power I gained to my advantage. I knew that over time my power levels were increasing, that many were able to recognize my mark. Kuronue was a lecher, and I did enjoy mating. It was also refreshing to know that I did not have to worry about the demons I was with, that I could just leave them to whatever they wanted. I marked a few, but they had many other marks. It was then Kuronue had told me what it meant to mate with a demon.

"A female must draw her powers from her mate once she is marked. She can draw her own powers, that part is no problem, but once she is mated, she becomes more dependent on the mate. That is why they mate with many, so that they do not need to be with them and have more freedom to roam the Makai. But some demons get possessive, and if she has mated without anothers mark, they can rip theirs off before she gets one, and she will be left to die. The duration of her life depends on how strong she is to begin with."

It was not too long after I had mated with a few, sometimes more than once that I met Nozomi. She was very young, barely even a century when I had gotten to her. At that time I did not care for love, so I knew better than to think I loved her. But I knew by her big red eyes that she loved me. I used her to take the Misow Sword from her father. I never brought her to the cave and left her for weeks on end without a hint as to where I was. Normally I would have never come back, but for some reason, I always did.

It was then I discovered her powers, she was a healer. It made my life easy for when we were wounded. I had always told Kuronue he could have his way with her, but she never wished to mate with him. She marked me a few years after we had been together, the second woman to ever do so. It made no difference to me, but Nozomi's insistence to mate with no other was quite annoying. She was just lucky I had use for her, or I would probably have taken my mark off of her long ago.

But it was soon that I discovered how much I needed her. A mistake in my calculations, one I did not know until the very end. I had many leads on many items, but Kuronue wanted the Mirror. Ever since he had mentioned it, he was obsessed with it. He did not want the wolves to have it, nor did he want to use it. It was as if it would be his fail safe should anyone try to challenge us. I tried to avoid it, though I did not know why. The thought of sneaking into the Wolf Clan was a suicide mission. The wolves were too good. But Kuronue persuaded me, and so, we left Nozomi and headed straight into the Bamboo Forest towards the clan.

Kuronue was good with getting in and out, but this was more than we could handle. At this time, we were still amateur, but we believed we were the elite. We stayed around the clan for about a week before we decided to go in. They were very close nit, and would know of our presence quickly if we were not careful. We would not be able to kill either, the clan moving and thinking as one. I admit, it was the most challenging artifact we had ever attempted to acquire. But as I stated, we thought we were elite.

The palace of the clan was made by a series of caves. The difference between a demon wolf and a regular animal was immensely based upon the den. While a regular wolf preferred only darkness and hunted as a unit, the clan was a hierarchy. Designated wolves hunted, while some stayed to raise the young and the royal line never left the castle. Since they could not leave, there were gaps where the moon could shine in. Any wolf will always be fascinated with the moon, so it only made sense to give the monarchs access to their favourite gem. I was mostly impressed with how well Kuronue could navigate these caves. I would have had trouble on my own -but I had always said there was no point in coming here.

More often than not, we were almost caught by the wolves on patrol. We would have to get into the palace, and I already knew that was going to prove difficult. I followed him through the series of caverns, a secret passageway straight into the castle. It was only going to be more difficult. The royal treasury was sure to be well guarded, and we had to make sure we did it with precision. When we had found the only fathomable place for the Mirror to be, it was only guarded by two wolves. I was surprised it would be so easy, but I knew better than to expect a clean escape. The only way to get in was to knock them out, and then the wolves would know someone had been here and find that the Mirror was stolen.

We killed the guards, the blood on my hands feeling satisfactory. No matter what we would be caught, at least this way we could make sure no one had woken up to warn the others. This created more time. There were many items here, and I wished that I had the time to get them all. But none were as valuable as the Mirror. I grabbed it, afraid of what Kuronue would do if he had the thing before we got out. I trusted him with my life, but it never hurt to be cautious.

Our escape seemed quicker than normal, but we had made a huge mistake. Some of the blood left over from the guards was not cleaned up, and it was easily traced back to the two new scents in the realm. Our pace increased, plenty of soldiers on our tail. The mirror clutched in my grasp, we had finally made it out of the den. But they continued to chase us, and I smirked at how they would fail. Moriko had trained them very well, and they launched their attack. Living in the Bamboo Forest made it easy for attack. They missed us for the most part, and we were almost in the clear. But Kuronue's pendant was taken from him in the crossfire.

"Leave it!" I shouted to him. It was not worth dying for.

"I cannot!" he replied back, turning around.

"Fuck," I cursed to myself, something I rarely did, going back with him. When he finally retrieved the thing, he was struck by the soldiers, "Kuronue!" I called out to him, getting ready to save him.

"Go! You must get out of here!" he yelled at me.

"No! We will get out of here!"

"Kurama, just save yourself!"

I did precisely that once the final blow was delivered. There was nothing more I could do for him, I knew that now. I escaped with the mirror, but I did it alone. It was that raid that I realized how amateur we were, that every other time, we were just lucky. The items we had taken were lowly guarded by demons much less powerful than ourselves. But things were going to change, that much I knew.

I came back a few hours later to retrieve Kuronue's pendant, but it was nowhere to be found. His blood was everywhere, the smell of it making me light headed. I could not believe that I left him to die, that I could not do anything for him, that I had caused his death. I should have never let him talk me into coming here for the stupid mirror. I had it now, but at what cost? Those savage wolves had even taken the body. As much as I would have preferred to bury him myself, I knew that I would end up no better than him if I ever went back in there. Besides, I had the only item they owned worth stealing.

Since there was nothing left for me to do, and I was sure that they would be looking for me, I left to the cave. I placed the mirror there, and never did I look upon the thing again. I was very disturbed by Kuronue's passing, and did not know how to mend my heart. I figured some light mating would at least help that, so I went back to Nozomi.

She was good comfort during this difficult time, and it was then I grew to love her. I had always taken her for granted, but no matter what, she was there for me. She took care of me while I came to terms with Kuronue's death, despite her own sorrow. I looked at her for the first time, eyes clear of only desire. I knew she was beautiful, but I had never really noticed it until now. She had short hair, an auburn colour, and amethyst eyes showing me how she truly felt. Her skin was very dark, and she was quite small. But her healing power more than made up for how petite she really was. I kissed her for the first time with love on my mind, no mating intended at this time. I was lucky to have her, especially with the way I had treated her over the years.

"I love you, Youko," she told me in her small voice.

"I love you, Nozomi," I replied, and I meant it.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

It was a good question, and for a few years I thought about it. In the meantime, Nozomi and myself lived together almost like when I was with Karin. She was good to me, I know I mentioned it many times, but I could not get over it. I enjoyed normal life, but always felt that something was missing. My life as a bandit was the only thing really worth living for.

"I will continue to gain the power I wish," I answered her question nearly a decade later.

"Alone?"

"If I must."

"You are not alone, koi. If you were very successful with just one other, why not put together a team, or pack as you would call it."

That was the best idea I had ever heard. My name was getting out there, I was sure there were other savage demons that wanted powers, "I will. But there is one thing you should know. As my life goes on, I will not have time for a mate, will not be faithful as you have already seen. Over the years I had grown to care for you, Nozomi, but after tonight, you must leave. I will be gone by the time you wake up, and I will not return this time. Find another mate, I do not wish for you to die because of my selfish desires."

I saw the sadness in her eyes at my words, but I knew she understood. She kissed me, a tear leaving her eyes, "I understand, Youko. I just hope that you one day find the love you deserve, and that they see the goodness in your heart, the kindness you have shown me the past few years. The ultimate sacrifice that you have given me tonight, I will never forget it. If I awake before you, I will leave, and you will never have to worry about me again."

We mated that night for the very last time. She was gone when I woke up, keeping true to her word. I was sad at her departure, but I could not bring myself to cause her anymore pain. She was too good for that, and I did not deserve that. I was pure evil, kindness had no place for me. I made my way through Makai once more, keeping an ear to the ground for any that I would need for my pack. Mukuro and Raizen fought for power, and they would fight for many centuries to come. Until then, I had to tread lightly while I was in either realm. No sense in dying before I had a chance to get what I wanted. I could wait to fight them, that was for sure.

It was not too long later before I found the first worthy pack member. His name was Aki, who led me to Masaki, his twin brother. This would prove to be useful. They were assassins in their village, so training was not necessary for them. My travels brought me to Shinji, a very peculiar demon. I had never meet one like him before, and hoped that I would never meet another. He suited my needs, and was very loyal. I sometimes wondered if I should have made him second in command instead.

Shinji was the one who recruited Yomi. I met him for the first time, this very hot headed demon. I did not like him at first, but trusted Shinji's instincts. Yomi learned fast, I could not deny that. I spend at least a century of training with them, before I finally started my raiding party again. Things had changed with me, however. I was much more killer than thief, petty lives meaning nothing to me. It was not fair that Kuronue died without a second thought, therefore, anyone could die in the same manner, and others would know the pain I felt when he died. In the end, however, we managed to get our deeds done.

...

I am aware that demons do not have hearts in the same sense as a human, as I am sure Moriko will point out once she reads this. At the time, I did not think too much about inflicting pain upon others, I was just having fun with my conquests. I am thinking now about my life and how it all happened, and reflecting the real reason I did everything that I did. It is not uncommon to look at the past differently the more we grow.

...

My pack was well trained, I was impressed at how well most of them were doing. Yomi was going to be a problem, but I had enough patience in the hopes that he would learn. I remember walking through a small village, trying to keep my identity a secret. My name was getting out there since Koronue's death, and I didn't want to lose the ability to move around freely. This village was so small it still spoke about anything that passed through two weeks ago. It was then I heard about someone spotting Moriko Chie, the former Queen of the Wolf Clan.

This news intrigued me, as the Wolf seal was virtually priceless. No one cared about the wolves, but they were incredible spies, and their seal had mystical power. This was power that I wanted for myself, the other members of my pack didn't need such things. Even if it wasn't true, the Wolf seal was something to be desired. Perhaps more tampering with my mind is what caused me to care so much for the item now that I knew Moriko was no longer in power. Her reign was not very long, but she definitely made a name for herself like I always knew she would. That was, if she was actually alive. I knew that this wolf would have the seal, but I had absolutely no idea how I knew that. Now I would just need to go hunting for a wolf that was supposed to be dead.

...

More tampering with my mind I suspect. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky the keepers of the prophecy never went into world domination. We'd be at their mercy before we even had a chance to think. Takashi himself is very powerful, and he's a simple underlind in their hierarchy system.

...

Most demons around here were pretty stupid. For all we knew, this was Moriko's daughter. Many years had passed since she was executed by the Wolf Clan, there was no escape. I was never one to really bother with the wolves, no demon was, but Moriko was building herself to be a legend. While she was in power, demons around stopped laughing at them, and took her seriously. I swore she could take on King Enma if she wanted, and find a way to raise an army to win. She was framed for killing her own brother, and then sentenced to execution. That was the end of that, now some bitch named Natsuko held the throne, and many would have loved to kill her.

But I am drifting off topic now. I sent my pack on their own quest, distracting them and leaving Yomi in charge. They knew of the seal but not of its power, but they did not question why I preferred to go alone. I knew that it would be the perfect practice mission for them, a good way for them to prove themselves to me. I hung around the area that I first heard the rumour. It took me quite a few places, but finally I was close enough to have it narrowed down.

I came to a small cesspool of a village. I doubt the place even exists now, I can't ever recall finding it again. Most of the demons here flinched away from me, but I was used to that sort of reaction.

"What brings ya down our way, me boyo?" an older demon asked. His eyes portrayed youth, as did his voice.

"I am searching for a wolf, a lone wolf. I heard she was seen not too far from here," I replied in a neutral tone.

"Ain't no wolves 'round here. Most o'the bitches be in the forest, only comin' out ta hunt."

"So there's been no sign of a wolf around here?"

"Not close 'nough anyway. Have been hearin' some howlin', bit always thought that was in me head. Ain't as young as I use ta be, don't y'know."

"Can you tell me what direction it came from?"

He turned towards the forest, "Usually over there. Biggest tree I ever seen, might be a bitch there."

"Many thanks."

"Good luck in yer hunt, laddy-buck!"

...

Now that I think about it, that may have been the first time I ever met Takashi. I'll be sure to question him, should we ever cross paths again.

...

I finally knew my next destination, the tallest tree in Makai, the only one of its kind. Smart, hide out in the open.

I made my way towards the wolf's den. I stopped as I got closer. There was a very intoxicating scent that reached my nostrils. I hadn't smelled something so sweet in such a long time, it nearly took my breath away. But I wasn't here to admire the smell, so I continued on.

The tree was vast, I had only been here once before. That aroma, it was everywhere. I crept forward, noting that whoever resided here was very good at keeping herself protected. The problem I had now, was finding an entrance. I had never known before that one could enter the tree, but this demon could be nowhere else. I probed for longer than I should have, I was a master thief after all. I made no sound as I entered the tree from a gnarled root.

This demon didn't trust anything, living alone could do that. I never imagined how much space was actually inside of the tree. Living here was clever, but there was no way to hide the smell. I looked down at my feet, vines coming around them. Pathetic, as if they had a chance to execute their attack. I used my demon energy to will them away. I kept to my path, coming to the very middle, where a bedroom sat in front of me. I saw the seal hanging on the wall. Perfect, this inconvenience wasn't a waste of my time. The power would finally be mine.

As I made my way towards it, I sensed an attack coming towards me. Pitiful, this stupid female really thought she stood a chance against me? I grabbed her foot before it could reach my face and threw her across the room. I did not expect her to bounce back so quick, and her head made contact with my chest, throwing me away from her. Dirty trick. In anger, I turned towards my attacker. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing shorter than me was a wolf, that sweet aroma stronger now. Long tawny hair matching those defiant tawny eyes, glossy white tail, perfect ears sticking out of that magnificent tawny hair, skin that any demon would simply die for. What an exquisite creature! Who was she? The wolf seal shines in the background, getting my mind back to focus. I admit I wanted toyed with her, wanting to at least have fun with this. But she was quicker than I thought, and soon I was face to the ground, her touch electric on my skin as it held my arm behind me. Her bare foot kept my head where it was, and I knew that I had lost to her.

"How dare you defile my home demon!" her voice is harsh.

"You have something I want, give it to me," I wasn't quite sure if I meant the seal or her at this point, my mind couldn't focus.

"Never!"

"What's your name?" I had to find out who this beautiful creature was.

"Wolves have no need of names. Now leave this place, or you will not have your life."

"I will leave, but I will be back for it, ookami. I will not be so easily defeated next time."

"You will not have your life on our next meeting, kistune. Keep that in mind."

She released me from her hold and I stood to face her. I was trapped in everything that is this mystery ookami, but I know it is in my best interest to pry myself away. I turned my back, and left the same way I came. I turned back once, that unblinking tawny stare on me still, before I disappeared from that place. I knew that one day I would be back, the seal wasn't going anywhere. That wolf obviously had no idea of it's power, which was good for me.

As I hunted in the night for nothing very specific, my thoughts kept going back to that wolf. It was the only time I had seen her, but she truly was the most exquisite creature I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. She could have killed me, that I know, but she chose to let me go free. Why would she do that? Surely there was more to this than I was thinking. I knew better than to return, as much as I wanted to. But to go back would probably ensure my death. Her tawny eyes were so piercing, as if they were looking into my soul. I could feel my head begin to swim just at the thought of her. But she is just a creature, there are many like her. Besides, once I got my prize, there would be no reason to see her anymore. I will have my treasure, no matter what. She will not stop me just because her beauty is so very striking. I smiled despite myself, thinking about her standing defiantly in front of me. She was lucky to beat me, but she was only playing, much like a wolf would. I wish I could have convinced her to tell me who she was, but wolves were not known to give out their names so willingly. I barely even noticed when I returned to my pack, my mind on this mysterious wolf.

"Our revered leader has returned," said Yomi in a dry voice.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue sometimes, Yomi," I told him somewhat coldly. I did not like the next few things he was going to say, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"You smell like a bitch," he stated simply, as if he was trying to get under my skin. Bad move.

"That is not your concern," I told him harshly. I found it very offensive to call such beauty by such a cruel term.

"Did you even get what you were looking for?"

"No. It was too heavily guarded."

"By a bitch?"

"Watch your tongue!" I yelled, turning to glare at him.

"That's what she is, Youko. She's already corrupted you, stay away from her. Forget this prize and move on, before you start having a litter of puppies."

"I will do what I wish."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes at me.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect. Try to remember that the next time you open your mouth. We shall leave, but I will not give up on the wolf seal."

"As you command, our revered pack leader," Yomi responded in that same dry voice.

I led them away from that place, knowing that Yomi was going to be a problem. He was too good to let go, and I had the patience to allow him to grow. But if he did not, I would have to get rid of him.

As the years went by, he had started to get better, and somehow became my second in command. The others deferred to him when they could not me, but I was hoping that my patience would not wear off on him. I learned a lot of patience before I decided to become a bandit in the first place, my rash youth teaching me how much it paid off.

Time was not something I really bothered with, but I knew it was a least a few decades before I thought about the wolf again. I smiled slightly, her appearance clear in my mind. Never has one made such an impact on me. I looked around my surrounding area and noted I wasn't too far from her den. Sending my pack on yet another quest, I made my way towards the tree, hoping that my seal would still be there.

That scent, it always struck me immobile whenever it reached me. But I had to focus. I was not here for play, I had a mission ahead of me. I crept in the same entrance as last time, the mark I left there untouched. She didn't know about this, which made me wonder how she was getting in. Perhaps there were many different ways, but now wasn't the time to go exploring. Her scent is even stronger on the inside, and she is cooking. Perfect, she's distracted.

I made my way to her room, passed where she was cooking food. The seal was not there, clever little bitch. It could only be with her, so I made my way to the kitchen. Once again, I find myself unable to move at the sight of her. She did not know of my presence, I could tell. I was hypnotized by her tail swaying back and forth, glossy and fluffy, absolutely gorgeous. Her voice, it was small, but it was humming, her tail swaying to the beat of an ancient song known only to royalty. My breath was caught in my throat, her voice casting a spell over me. I was drawn to her, creeping close to where she was. I made no noise as I approached her. Her tail grazed over me, but still she did not know of my presence there. I only had one shot, so I reached for the first most desired place. She was quick, her elbow to my abdomen right away. I barely had time to enjoy what I had managed to feel, however, some females did not like to be grabbed on their succulent backside.

I admit I was knocked down a little, letting my guard down was stupid with this wolf. She was unpredictable. But that only ever made it more fun. She glared down at me, yet I did not feel too threatened by her. There was no doubt in my mind that she could kill me, but she also hadn't taken me seriously yet. Perhaps it was the way I approached her, but really, she should not have let me get so close in the beginning.

"I thought I told you that you would die the next time you came here," her voice was harsh like last time, but she had made no move to subdue me.

"And I told you that next time I would not be defeated so easily," I replied, standing tall and looking down into her tawny eyes. I could feel the heat start to radiate off her with how close I was. At least I had a striking effect on her as well, this would make it that much more fun to play. And I knew that wolves liked to play.

"Foolish kistune. I will not have mercy on you this time."

"So you keep telling me," I smiled, using it to my advantage.

She may not have thought I saw her stiffen slightly, but I was very keen, every treasure hunter had to be in order to get the prize. And in that movement, I saw exactly what I desired in her clothes. I already knew what I had to do in order to get it. She was already suspicious of what I was about to do, at least she had a keen eye herself. Too bad I was more experienced. I used my speed to appear behind her, snatching my prize as I did so. Yes, I had the upper hand now once I heard the spoon fall from her hands. Her scent was driving my animal instinct, it had been so long, I could not remember the last demon I mated with. Someone before I had met this ookami. I brought my lips down to her ear, noting it twitched at my breath.

"I'd like to see how you are without mercy," it did not come out the way I wanted it to. I was trying to seduce her, when in reality I wanted to scare her. What was wrong with me? There was no going back now, I had to continue with my plan. I thought at least that I had stunned her, but she turned around with those same defiant tawny eyes. Once again, I was put under her spell.

I watched as she reached a hand close to me, wondering what she was going to do the whole time. My desire for her grew with the anticipation of what she was going to do next, I could not help myself. When her cold fingers touched my chest, my mind went into overdrive. I did what I could to control my breathing, but perhaps I wouldn't have to in a moment. I kept my eyes fixed on hers, noting that they were softer than before. It all ended when she took her hand away. She looked smug, what had she done? I let my guard down again, and didn't even know what to expect this time.

"Well, it seems the famous kitsune is not as sly as he thinks," she smirks at me, holding the seal in a firm grip, but showing enough to let me what she found. Clever bitch.

I smiled at her. I just had to know who this magnificent creature was, "Well done, ookami. I think introductions are in order. Since you already know I'm famous, you must know who I am. Who might you be?" I had my suspicions of course, the tune of the royal family giving it away. But I just had to be sure.

She raised her eyebrow, probably trying to figure out what I was up to. I didn't expect her to give me her name just yet, but she was always able to surprise me, "Moriko Chie, former Queen of the Wolf Clan."

"I thought you were. You're almost as famous as I am, and quite the delinquent I hear. I will be seeing you again, Moriko, to claim what is mine."

"You will not escape with your life next time," she tells me again, though her heart isn't in it like the first time. I smile at her before taking my leave. The battle with her is not over, I know I will be back.

As the months and years went by, the wolf stayed in the back of my mind. The seal was not going anywhere, so I pursued actual attainable items. I never took any of the pack to my cave, where I stored everything. I gave them their fair share, they did do a lot of excellent work. But there were some things, more meaningful things that I kept in the cave.

It was nearing another year that Kuronue had died. The only reason I knew was because of the mirror catching my sight. Usually I'd throw the thing away somewhere that I couldn't see it, but this time, I looked into it. I sighed, thinking that night over. The wolves, they were so savage and stupid they even cast out their own. I smiled then, thinking of Moriko. I wondered at this moment what she was doing, as I looked up at the moon from the cave. It had been quite a while since I had seen her.

Three centuries had passed since I had first started going to her den. We had met many times than the two encounters mentioned, but I will never forget the first time. How could they have gotten rid of her? She was the smartest wolf I knew. At least they made it easy for me to obtain the wolf seal. It was my latest obsession. I knew that I absolutely had to have it. Yes, that would be my next destination. Besides, it was a very long time since I was there last, I felt it was deserved that I attempt for my seal again. She would be happy to hand it over by now I was sure. Why would she want to hold onto something that would only remind her of sorrow and grief? I would be sure to remind her of that.

My pack knew to expect my disappearances by now. They did not question, just continued to find what I wanted or even quests of their own that did not involve me. They were nothing like the journeys we went on while I was with them. I needed them to get the more powerful and heavily guarded items. Nozomi was right to suggest a pack, and there were times when I wished her healing powers were still with us. But I was hoping that she managed to find a mate that was worthy of her.

Again, I am drifting off topic. I made my way back to Moriko's den, knowing that it would be easy to meet up with my pack. I had forgotten how overpowering her scent was, as it struck me immobile yet again. I had to keep my mind on track for once, and stop getting distracted.

When I had finally made it inside the wolf's den, she was absolutely nowhere to be found. Her scent was to fresh for her to be gone from this place, she had to be around here somewhere. I knew she was smart enough not to leave the seal anywhere but on her person. Looking around for it would be completely useless. Annoyed, I sat on her bed and decided to wait for her. I was aware that it was night and she would most likely be out, but she had to come back sometime. I had patience and time, I was okay with waiting. Was I ever lucky that I didn't have to wait long. I drank in her image, my head feeling light just looking at her.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," I caught her attention, standing to face her. She smirked, walking right up to me, her gorgeous tawny eyes never leaving mine.

"I knew you'd be here soon," she replied. I held her gaze, missing her more than I'd care to admit to myself.

"I came to retrieve my prize."

"Surely you don't mean my seal, because we both know that you are going to leave here without it."

"Perhaps ookami, but perhaps not. Maybe this time... I'll be the one to leave you breathless," my voice barely there, all of it her doing.

I could not control myself. Her defiant, yet soft eyes beckoned me to come closer, and I obeyed that call without a second thought. I knew that she could not leave my look, and all I want right now is just one kiss from this exquisite creature that stands before me. I bring my hand to touch her, but shy away, grazing her cheek. I feel pulses go through my body, as I notice her eyes are looking more so at my lips than anything else now. I can feel her breath upon my face, the faint whisper of her lips. I know at this particular moment I will not leave until I have a taste.

My last thought is completely wrong, as my mind is taken from her to a very loud crash at her front door. Our reaction is synchronized, as we both run to see what the disturbance is. I hold my arm out, keeping her behind me in case whatever was there wanted to harm her. But there is nothing, and I turn to face her once more. She is so beautiful, I feel the spell coming over me once more. This time, however, I grab the seal when I feel her cheek, noting that it was around her neck. Once I have what I desire, I turn to leave.

"Stop," she spoke in a very commanding tone. She may have never been my Queen, but that tone of voice was something that no demon, no matter how powerful could ignore. I turn to face her again, as she walks up to me.

"Yes?" I smirk at her, wondering what she could possibly want from me.

"Give it back."

"Impressive," she noticed that much quicker than I thought she would.

"Foolish kistune, you should know better than to think any lower of me."

My smile grew slightly, knowing she was right. I gave her back her seal, but I wasn't about to be completely defeated. I grabbed one of those perfect breasts before I left as quickly as possible. Maybe I did not get the seal like I had planned, but at least I got something out of this encounter. I could still feel her breath on my face, her skin on my hands. I was in such a mood that I would take any woman right now. But the thought of mating with another felt very wrong.

...

I now suspect that the crashing at the door was Takashi's doing. He is so annoying with his time frame, but Moriko would not have given into me just yet, and I suspect he had to make it possible before he let me fall head over heels for her. If we had actually kissed at that moment, I would be at her immediate disposal, and it probably would have changed everything that happened now. I know now that she was not supposed to have children until her missions were over, but I can never get over wondering if our lives would have been better without all the interference.

...

"Three hundred years and you still cannot best one bitch?" questioned Yomi once I had returned to the pack.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "She was once the leader of a whole army, and started the spy service with the Wolf Clan. She is also highly unpredictable, you would not even stand a chance against her."

"Excuses. You're in love with her."

"Enough! You will not bring her up any time again! What I do does not concern you!"

Yomi was getting particularly fond of himself. If anything, he was only getting worse. I would have to do something about it soon, I could not keep saving him when he needed it. Perhaps sending him off on those missions alone were only making things worse for him.

I decided to spend the next few decades working with my pack. I had to show Yomi that his attitude needed a major improvement. The other members seemed to understand well, never really needed my help all to much. Just Yomi, he was always so rash and too eager. He needed patience, that was the key to being a bandit. He was going to get the other members of the pack, including myself, killed if he didn't start to grow up.

I was always there to save him, and I was not happy about it. I put together a pack to help me, not to slow me down. I hated always having to go back because Yomi's impatience got him in a bind. But I would never turn my back on him, I was not going to fail him like I did Kuronue.

It was always strange how something subtle would remind me of Moriko. It had been a few decades since I had seen her, and I decided that maybe now would be a good time to try and get the seal. Perhaps then, Yomi would understand why I was pack leader. He did have a point, I should have had the seal by now.

But as I watched her go into her den, her beauty completely captivated me yet again. I did note how she was completely unaware of my presence. When she comes out of her den, she starts to hum softly to herself. The sound of her voice pierces my very being. Who is this total goddess? Why does she affect me like this? I shook my head, I was not here to admire her.

As I go to make my move, I notice that her voice, nor her being is anywhere to be seen or heard. I frowned slightly, wondering where she could have gone. I followed her scent, noting how she did not go into her den. Where was she going? But I did not have to wait long to find out. A river ran quite aways, a waterfall making quite the bit of noise. How was I supposed to hear her tune with all of that racket going on? But as I got closer, I was able to hear her again. My whole mind blocked out anything that was not her. I could barely breath, my head swaying to her rhythmical song as she began to undress. Gorgeous. I blink as I see the seal is once again around her neck. I jump from the tree I was crouched in, my feet making no sound. I crept towards her, knowing that once she got into the water I would not stand a chance. She turned to face me just as I was about to snatch it. I smirked at her amused tawny eyes.

"So, you have come again," she stated in a neutral tone.

"To claim what is rightfully mine," my voice was not altogether there, and I hated that effect she had on me. But she was completely naked in front of me.

"Foolish kistune. You will never take this from me."

I am completely captivated by her, I no longer deny this about myself. Fuck the seal, I want this creature right here, right now, "I will take whatever I want," my voice soft, seductive.

I pull her close to me, her naked body pressed against mine. I hold her close, not wanting anything to disrupt this moment. I use my free hand to move her tawny hair out of her face, and then I finally claimed those lips. They were calling me, I really had no choice to but to do what they wanted. I knew she was stunned, but I also knew that she was not going to deny me. I felt her arms come around me, if anything to stable herself. I bit at her bottom lip, I wanted a taste. She gave a very small moan, but I noticed it, and I pulled her closer. I would give up every treasure in the world just to have this wolf right now. That was, until I pulled away slowly to breath. I had forgotten about breathing, it didn't seem nearly as important as what I was doing. As I look into her tawny eyes, I fight the hold she has upon me. She was completely confused, and I was to at that moment. I left then, wondering what had come over me.

Was Yomi right? Had I really fallen in love with the wolf? But that wasn't possible. The only reason I went there was to get the seal. But yet, I failed with every attempt I made. There had to be a reason beyond love for this happening to me. Despite anything I tried to think of, I knew that there wasn't. But I denied that I loved the wolf, there just was no way that it was possible.

I hunt for another artifact, clearing my mind. I did not want to go back empty handed and deal with more of Yomi's annoying traits. It was no business of his what happened with me and the wolf. I would have that seal, there was no doubt about that.

...

Just reminding you all that it didn't actually happen this fast between Moriko and myself. There are just huge gaps of time where nothing significant really happened.

...

You would think that after all the years I had been stealing that I would eventually run out. But that was not the case. No matter how many things I took in my life, there was always more. Yomi seemed to have calmed down as well, and that was a sign of relief. A few more decades passed, as they always did. It was a quiet night, one where we just lived instead of sneaking around. Everyone knew my name, knew who I was. I was surprised that I had become quite a legend. Of course, there was one person who was kind enough to tell me that.

"The Legendary Bandit, Youko Kurama," said a very familiar but older voice. I turned to see the owner of that voice.

"Nozomi," I was stunned, but happy that she was still alive, "... what is this Legendary Bandit thing?"

She smiled warmly at me, "Since we parted ways you have caused quite a ruckus. They call you a legend now."

"I was not aware."

She hugged me then, but I knew that her feelings for me had perished. It had been so long, probably close to 1000 years by now. She hadn't changed over the years, and I was happy that I at least hadn't tarnished her with my mistreatment. I could only assume she had found another mate, hopefully one deserving of her this time. There really was no other explanation as to why she was still alive.

"You look the same," she smiled.

"I am not sure how to respond to that."

"You put together a pack after I left, I know that. You seem to have fallen in love as well."

"No, a small infatuation that will soon pass once I get the item I require."

She giggled, "I guess we'll find out, soon from what I can tell."

I did not understand her words, but I also did not spend much time speaking with her about it. It was a surprise to see her, and another subtle gesture to go back and see Moriko. I was not in love with her, I was certain of that. But I was fully intent on taking the seal from her. I would not fail this time, there was just no way I could. I smiled as I smelled her scent, my mission clear as I walked the familiar path to her den.

As I walked into her den, I was immediately thrown against the wall. My smile grew at one of my own tricks used against me. She was very competent, it was no wonder her clan survived for so long with her in power. I decided I would start my search in the bedroom, not really sure of where she was. I had to keep the seal in mind, I was not going to tolerate failure again. But as I saw her sleeping, the seal completely left my mind. Her chest rose and fell in such a rhythmical way, her face to peaceful and serene. Exquisite, I was completely powerless against her. I cannot take my eyes off her, even as I watch those tawny eyes open and look at me. She smiles, sitting up and holding her thin hide of blanket over her naked body. I already knew what she looked like, but I wished that I could see it again.

She stands before me, and I move a strand of that silky tawny hair out of her face. I know it takes much less time than I took to move it, but I did not want to break off our connection so soon. She moves her head into my hand, her cheek completely in my palm. Using one hand to hold her blanket, she brings the other one to cover mine. I rubbed my thumb lightly across her cheek, her hand warm over my own. I lost control and kissed her. I felt her pull me close to her, her body pressed against mine again. My hand became entangled in her long tawny hair. I ground my hips slightly into her, I wanted this creature for myself. Nearly five centuries had passed since I first encountered her, and I want nothing more than mark her. I take a breath but then pull her close again. I cannot get enough of the sweet taste that is only her.

The lack of oxygen brings me from her, but I still hold her close. Her breath on my face is very distracting, and it beckons me for another taste. It takes all of my will power to fight it off. Now is not the time, I cannot do this now.

"Where is the seal...?" my voice is heavy, my purpose now to pry myself away from this magnificent creature. My forehead is against hers still, her tawny eyes closed.

"Somewhere you'll never find it..." she whispers, and I feel her lips grazing mine with every word.

"I will have my prize," I was not sure if I meant her or the seal at this point.

"Foolish kistune, you will never have it so long as I stand in your way."

It was that slightly defiant tone that enabled me to pull away. But I did not go very far, I kept my arms around her. I smiled as I gazed into her tawny eyes. I knew I was not getting the seal tonight, my time much overdue. I might as well make it worth it. I kiss her with everything I've got. I know that she is stunned, so I take my leave. I knew that I would be back sooner than usual.

Nozomi was right, I was in love. The smile never left my face, even as I approached my pack again. The Makai sun was rising, but I was too invigorated to sleep. I just wish that I had known what Nozomi meant by her words, because at the time, I did not think it was love, just the thrill of being able to claim more than one prize. None have dominated Moriko before, and if I were the first, that would certainly put my legendary tale quite up there.

I pondered this for days, even as the pack was getting restless with my thinking. I was onto something, I did not want to leave while I was so close to getting what I want. I sent them off on their own mission, hoping that they did not disappoint me. I cannot recall how long I was on my own, before I had finally figured out how I was going to beat Moriko and get the seal once and for all. I had been trying to fight her, when I should have just given in, let her trust me, and then take off when I needed to. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. Finally happy with my plan, I started walking back towards her den.

The tree is so ancient, but her scent is fresh, even as it mingles with the overgrow in the forest. As I get closer to my destination, something is wrong. There are two new scents in the area, ones that I have never smelled before. Perhaps she had some company recently? But as I get closer, I realize that their scents as well as hers are faint. No one has been here in days. Curious, I go into her den. There is obvious sign of a struggle, these two scents belonged to intruders. The seal as well as the wolf are gone, and I begin to get very angry.

I follow them, noting how young they are. If they really wanted to keep her, they would have covered their tracks much better. But I was also much more advanced when it came to hunting my prize. Their trail leads me to the Bamboo Forest, where Moriko was once in power. But who could know that she was still alive? These wolves must have belonged to the clan long ago. The trail is so faint, if it was not there at all I may not have been able to find this place. Many traps were placed around, trying to keep me out. Pitiful, they were powerless compared to Moriko's. How could such weaklings have gotten to her in the first place? I smiled at the thought of their deaths.

I finally had found them, the sight before my eyes filling me with rage. She was tied, weak, and badly beaten. The seal was in the hand of one of the pups, while the other was taking advantage of her current state. I'd be surprised if she even knew her name, she had to have been here for the better part of a week. I could not even believe she let this happen in the first place.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen! Look at your throne, Queen Moriko Chie, look at what you deserted, and for what? You're a cold blooded killer!" declares the attacker, punching her again.

It was then I noticed the fresh blood on her legs, and I knew it could only be coming from one source. I saw nothing but red, the smell of her blood making my own boil. I growled, releasing my rose whip and killing the one who stood before her with absolutely no effort. I only want more blood, but the other one smells of her. This is the one I want to take my time with, yes, killing him will only make me feel better.

"Leave here kitsune, this is no business of yours!" the foolish cub tells me.

"You have taken what is rightfully mine, I will have it back," I told him in a simple tone.

"What I have is the seal of the wolf clan, not fox, and a filthy murdering traitorous whore. There is nothing here for you, now leave and let me finish up my work."

The cub obviously misunderstands me. The seal means nothing, this wolf was mine, I would be the first and only to claim her. He was incredibly stupid and slow compared to me, not even noticing the seeds I laid out on the ground. I admit, I was toying with him, but he had taken from me what I desired, and I did not have mercy for demons like that. The final blow was delivered, and I relished in watching the life die from his eyes. No one steals from Youko Kurama.

I turn to look at Moriko then. She is barely even conscious, but I can see in her tawny eyes how thankful she is that I am there. I used my whip to cut her down, noting how weak she truly was. Breaking free of the binds, she finally stands, wobbling a little. She grabs the seal from the dead pup, and the two of us walk back to her den in complete silence. There was nothing that needed to be said, I already knew she was grateful for me saving her life.

We arrive at the tree with no more interference. That is at least a good sign. I look down into her tawny eyes, not really sure what to do at this point. She stares up at me, before nodding once and thrusting her hand forward, offering me the seal. I stare at the thing, knowing she is only giving it to me for saving her life. It is finally mine, but it is completely meaningless. This was not the prize I desired, it was her I always wanted. I could have had this stupid thing any time I wanted to, but I never took it, I always wanted an excuse to come back. I was in love with her. I smiled at that last thought, placing my hand on top of hers, and bringing her chin up so that I could claim those lips.

She stiffens in surprise, and I pull her closer to me, her body pressed against my own. My tails come around her, and I had never done that with any mate before. I had never felt this way about any woman, and I would only take her should she want me to. I was completely at her mercy, but I could not ask for a better life at this moment. My head lies in a haze as I stare into her tawny eyes, grasping for any air that I can get. She kisses me once, a very small one, before going back into her den. I waited for her, knowing that she would be back. While her eyes may seem somewhat confused, I know that she at least holds me in high regard. She appears quickly, fresh clothes clutched in her hands. I nodded at her, taking her hand and leading her towards the river where we shared our first kiss. Still we are silent, but there is no need to speak.

Out of respect, I keep my back towards her privacy. I hear the pain she is in and try to focus on the waterfall. Her wounds are deeper than she is letting on, and I only learned so little from Nozomi. For a while, I do not hear anything, but I do feel a lot of water hit me from the back. I turn, wondering what it was about, but smile when I realize she is in a playful mood. Wolves loved to play, and who was I to deny her that? I removed my clothes to join her. She would rather like my game. Once I surface, I notice that she is no longer in the same place. I narrow my eyes slightly, wondering where she went. I felt her hand on my ankle, and was pulled under before I had time to react. We played a bit, but she was a very competent swimmer, dashing away from me. I noticed her swimming towards the waterfall, and I followed her. She stayed in once place once we were behind it.

"How long can you hold your breath, kitsune?" she asked.

"As long as it takes," I told her truthfully.

She smiles and then dives down. I followed her, not being able to see much, but loving the mystery. I was about to run out of air, but happy that we resurfaced when we did. The glow in the underwater cavern was beautiful, and accented her features quite nicely. I kissed her, pulling her naked form against mine. I wanted nothing more than to take her at this very moment, my desire burning inside me. I can tell from her movements that she wishes to mate with me, but she pulls back slightly.

"Wolves mate for life. If you do not want me for all eternity, then I suggest you leave now while you still have the choice," she whispered in my ear.

"I'd have it no other way... beloved," I told her in a husky voice.

It was the first time I had ever called any woman this, and it will not be the last I ever call her that. I kissed her again, my mind completely gone. There is only her, no one else. It is a union that will last a lifetime, even after death, and I could not be happier. My release only made me crave more. We lie together in the cave, I keep her body close to mine. I press my lips to her left shoulder blade, kissing it there. I bit it afterwards, feeding my power into her. She cries out, but I know she is not in pain, she wants to spend eternity with me. I knew that she was mine, and she would never leave so long as we lived. My mark shone brightly when I was finished, my head still in a haze. I never knew a time in my life that I was happier.

...

I look at this point in my life as the happiest moment. It was when my life truly started, when I actually knew there was something worth living for. Growing up and only thinking of power does not get you far, it is the moments you spend with your loved ones that really stand out in your mind. I would probably be dead or living a hollow life without Moriko, but I know that now. At this particular time, I was about to find out.

...

I cannot be sure of how long we were in the cave. I knew that we slept during some point of it, but I kept my eye on her. The wounds she suffered from those pups were quite deep. She did not show any outward sign of pain, and I noticed that I was the first to mark her. I knew I would be the last, and if she had been with others, she would surely have been dead. I had thought I was in love with Karin and Nozomi, but what I felt with Moriko was completely different. I never knew that I could be so happy, never understood that it was possible. My past mates were much different than this one, the feelings something I could not even put a word to.

I noticed the wolf seal, forgotten from her body and on the floor. This stupid thing that I had been trying to get for years was nothing. I did not even want it now that I knew I could have it. I left her side for the moment, only a moment, and grew a solid vine that came out of the cave wall. I picked up the seal and planted it there. No one knew of this place, and it would forever stay here to remind us of our union, the reason we were together. Whether it had power or not, I would never know, at least, not for quite some time. But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

She kissed me as I laid next to her again. Being with her was like we had been together already since birth. I would have to return to my pack eventually, return to my life as a bandit. At least now, it seemed much more worth while. She would have to undergo some stealth training. While she had surprised me before, she was quite noisy about it. You would think that the demon that started the spy service in the first place would know how to be quiet, but she was used to giving orders, having the heavy foot, there was no need for her to be quiet with the way she grew up.

After a few more hours, we left the cave and straight back to her den. It was maybe mid afternoon, she would normally be sleeping now. In a cave, it was hard to tell, but perhaps she had changed with the time she spent away from the clan. I did not know how to tell her about my pack, I did not want her to think that I was going to abandon her. She must have known I was not working alone, she was very clever. It also appeared I was wrong about her switching her times, because she went straight to bed once we came into her entrance of her den. I took the time then to wander the den. While I had been here many times before, I had never taken the chance to look around. It was not unlike any other wolf den. A place for sleeping, a place for living and a place for cooking. It was no wonder that nothing here stood out to me. I ate some scraps of food, noting she did not have much. She was only herself, no need to keep a bunch of it lying around. I then returned to the bed with her. What did she do here all the time? I supposed I would soon find out.

"What troubles you?" she asked me, her eyes still closed.

"There's something you need to know, something I did not mention before," I told her.

"You have another mate? I could care less, it will be a simple matter to dominate her."

I chuckled slightly, "No, koishii. I have a pack, one that I will need to return to soon."

"I already knew that," she scoffed.

"You're okay with leaving this place?"

"I have the power of a seer, I knew that one day I would leave this place."

"You spent all that time waiting?"

"What is time to a wolf?"

To this day, I still do not have an answer to that question.

...

We started training immediately after that night. I had to do most of it during the night, because that was when she was awake. I was used to being up all hours of the night, it was the best time to sneak in anywhere. But there were exceptions to that rule, and I sometimes had to get a much earlier start. She was a quick learner, which made things easier for me. She was a very good fighter, it was no wonder that she was the best leader her clan ever had. But she was not a bandit, and that was why we were doing this.

She was out hunting like she always did during the night. I waited patiently for her arrival in her den. She would assume that I was sleeping, I usually was at this hour. I knew when she entered the den, knew that she was going to find me. I was hoping she would sense me, knew that she wasn't going to make a sound as she moved. She finally came into my view, and did not move anymore. She knew I was here, that I was sure of. I made my attack, laying a kick her the back of her head. I felt the pain in her head, and it made me cringe that I had to do that to her.

"You are almost there, koishii, you must work on your stealth," I told her as I walked to where she was. I offered her a hand, helping her stand.

"And you must work on your stench," she replied, standing straight in front of me.

"Forgive me."

"No need, it just means that we will need to bathe," she raises a brow suggestively.

I stared into her tawny eyes, loving her games. She takes my hand and leads me to the lake. The moonlight on the water is pleasant, I have always admired it. I look at her, and see her love for me shining in her tawny eyes. We remove our clothing and jump in. Straight to the cavern we go, the sacred place where we became one. The seal hangs where I left it, our mutual possession. I take her in my arms and kiss her fiercely. We mated then, everything about her driving me over the edge.

"I love you Moriko, since the day I first broke into your den," I told her, meaning every word of it.

"I love you Youko. You were the one from my vision that was to take me from this place," she replied, laying a kiss on my cheek.

I loved being with her, she was so affectionate, but not too much that it was annoying. She prepared meals for me during the night while I slept, left interesting things to do around the den to keep myself occupied. The two of us barely slept during the time I spent here, I hardly wanted to spend time away from her.

It was probably the only kind of vacation I had away from my work. But it was getting close to the time where I could not wait too much longer. Moriko could sense that, I noticed there were some things she was getting rid of.

On a very particular night, before she would wake up to hunt, I left her a note, informing her that we would return to the pack once I returned. I did not leave very far, but I saw her once she was awake. She was holding something in her hands, seeds it looked like from where she was placing them. All around the tree they were. She then left, probably going to hunt. I did not follow her, she was much faster than myself. She returns at dawn, and I can't help but stare at her. The sun makes her glow in such a radiant way. I almost forgot what I was doing, as I crept towards her. I jumped to a branch high above where she was, and waited for the right moment. It does not take long, almost as if she is giving this to me. When I had thought I would have her, she strikes with her leg, straight into my abdomen. I managed to land on my feet, but just barely. She had quite the powerful kick.

"Excellent koishii. You are really well at keeping your guard up," I told her.

She smiles happily at me. I grabbed her by the waist, kissing her in that loving way I always did. I missed having a mate, and I could not be happier with her. She was much different than the others, and I would never mark another.

"We must go to the others now. You'll have to leave all of this behind, beloved," I told her, hoping that she would be content with that fact.

"I know, but I am okay with that. If we are in the area, it will make a good hideout. I always knew that I would not be here for the end of my days, I knew that you were coming for me one day."

"I wish I knew about this centuries ago."

"I enjoyed our games, and look forward to new ones."

"There will be plenty of games for you, beloved, that is one joy you can gain from joining my pack."

She smiled, kissing me once more before I finally figured out what she was up to before she left for her hunt. I could feel her energy, very faint, vines of virtruly growing over her den. They would eventually sprout roses, making any intruder completely forget why they were here and walk away. It was a powerful way to cover up anything that a demon did not want to be found. When she was finished, she looked sadly at her den. I took her hand reassuringly, leading her towards our pack.

I did not know how long it would take to get back to my pack. I had been gone for so long, they could be anywhere. It did not bother me, I enjoyed the journey with my mate. We gathered a few easy items, Moriko knowing of some things I had never heard of before. I was thoroughly impressed with her skills.

There were a few minor concerns I had during our journey, like one such night that I had fallen asleep. I couldn't recall how long I slept, but Moriko was with me, my arm around her as I had fallen asleep. She insisted on hunting every night, but I did not want her out there on her own. I had finally woken up when I felt her brush my bangs away from my face. Rubbing my eyes, I turned to face her, pulling her close. She hiccuped it sounded like. I opened my eyes lazily to see her smiling face, those tawny eyes shining brightly.

"Why are you not asleep, koishii?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

"The moon has risen, Youko. It is not time for me to sleep yet," she whispers her reply.

"It will take time to adjust our days."

"Yes, but have patience. It has only been a couple of days," she reminds me. It definitely didn't feel that way to me. I brought my hand to cover her cheek, my love for her taking over my body as I kissed her. "One hopes you do not regret this eternity with me."

I smiled, kissing her again, "Never."

Every journey has a few fights, and my wolf was completely capable in a fight.

"Harness your senses, feel the air around you, and move with it," she guided me. I had much to learn from her, and she had patience to teach, "Most who challenge you will think you are beneath them. Let them believe it, let them become to angry and make all the mistakes."

"Your fighting tactics suggest more of a defensive position," I noted after one particularly messy fight.

"Wolves only fight when they feel threatened. Our offense comes at the right time."

"Your old clan was quite power hungry."

"When I was born it was into destruction. But I attained power and put a stop to the struggle. It was at least two centuries before I became the leader of our army. My first intention was to ensure my brother would be taken care of should I perish in the hunt. The King Yukito adopted us, and I became Queen after his death."

"Sounds fortunate."

"No. Had Yuriko still been alive it would be her in my place."

I could see the pain she held in her eyes, and I kept her hand in my own. I knew the course of her life, but not how she had gotten there. The clan was foolish to cast her out, but I noticed being away did not grieve her whatsoever. She was stronger than I ever anticipated. She would fit in well with the rest of the pack. Her presence would explain my absence, and I was hoping that we would reach them soon. Yomi was more than capable of leading them in my stead. My concern was the transition of power. Since Moriko was my mate and more than capable of leading, they would have to obey her orders when I was no longer there.

I knew how most demons felt about women in charge, but my pack had to remember that while I loosely abided by the rules of my own pack, Moriko held the ways of the wolf close to heart. I suppose I would find out how it played out, and my pack should know that I would not take any kind of mistreatment towards her.

I cannot recount the time it took to reach them, but I was happy we did. Yomi was the only one to give Moriko a disdained look, but I petended I didn't notice. I wanted to see how she would handle herself knowing that they would be working together no matter how they got along.

"And we finally see the source of your distraction," said Yomi in a dry voice, glaring at Moriko.

"This is the former Queen of the Wolf Clan, Moriko Chie. She will be joining us," I asserted my authority in that introduction.

"Former for a reason."

"I find the envy of those beneath me quite tedious," she replied in a bored voice.

"You'll find no envy for you, bitch."

"Perhaps the denial of arrogance is the result of mental defect caused by to many blows to the head."

"There are very few that are worthy to challenge me!"

"It must be nice to live in a world of fantasies."

"I will put you in a fantasy world!"

She sighed, "I find my time more valuable than this."

She took off then, the moon high. I knew that no matter how far she went, that she would be able to find me again. She was quite fast, and I was still well aware of Yomi's angry and jealous eyes upon her.

"This is unwise, Youko," he spoke, the tone relfecting his thoughts on the matter.

"Moriko is more than capable for the pack," I was hoping my tone would tell him that it was not open for discussion.

"Your judgement is being clouded."

"You would do well to keep those opinions to yourself."

"Did you even recover the wolf seal?"

"That is not your concern, Yomi."

"She could be easily collecting the bounty for your head."

"I have been alone with her on numerous occasions. There was plenty of opportunity there. A wolf has no need of currency."

"This was a bitch of royalty! She cannot be trusted!"

"Then you can leave! My pack, my choice, you are free to leave at any moment you choose. Should you decide to stay you will follow orders and there will be no more discussion on the loyalty of my mate," I knew my tone was menacing, but I was always very defensive of Moriko.

Yomi huffed but finally kept his mouth shut. I awaited Moriko's return before we moved out. I knew that my pack was not going to like her until she proved her worthiness to them. They would assume the same that Yomi did, my judgement was clouded.

I knew of a good way to get them to see that she was most useful to the pack. I had finally decided that the best way test them would be the dagger of irony. So for a week, we scouted the caverns, noting no guards thus far, but plenty of traps.

"We will all take a different route," I told them, "Should any of you encounter danger on your own, give the signal and we will rendevous here."

They nodded at me before departing their own ways. I jumped into the tree, not intending on going in the first place. I kept an eye on them, making sure that none of them were going to cause my mate grief. I noticed Yomi had already come back, and was not giving any indication that he was there. What was he up to? I would haved liked to figure it out, but I heard my beloved howl twice. She would arrive first, her speed great.

"Give up so easily, bitch?" Yomi asked her in a very distasteful tone. I narrowed my eyes, not liking where this was going.

"I have gained what we desired," she smirked at him.

He scoffed, "There is no way. Show me."

"I will await my mate and he will be the first to see."

"I am second in command, meaning pack leader when he is not around."

"Second in command is nothing to a wolf, only pack leader is."

I lowered myself silently to the ground. One more word from Moriko and Yomi would attack. She may not know his signs, but I did. I kept my gaze on him, walking up with my arms crossed.

"You foolish bi-"

"Yomi!" I stopped him before he could make a move. He glared at me before respectfully moving aside. I walked up to my mate, noting that she had a slightly amused look in her eye, "What happened, beloved?"

"I have found what you were hunting for," she told me in a soft voice, handing me the dagger, "does it please you?"

"Yes koishii," I whispered at her, my eyes unable to take themselves away from that tawny gaze. The other members of the pack showed up as the sun rose. I notice that we are carrying too much, I must place the excess items in the cave.

I sent Yomi and the others to recruit new members. There were far too many things I needed and not enough hands to grab them. My pack was always well rewarded, they kept quite a bit of the bounty we collected. But there were some items that I alone wanted.

I took Moriko with me to the cave. There was quite a bit here, but I still had lots of room for more. I kept an eye on her, noting the indifference on her face as she looked over various items I had acquired over the centuries. I took that to be a good sign, not wanting to find out that this was all she was after.

...

I'm sorry beloved, but I had to make sure. Having you in my life seemed too good and I couldn't believe that I was allowed to be so fortunate.

...

We didn't stray too far from the cave, and I settled down for the night. I knew the Moriko would stay with me until I fell asleep and the moon was high, she would spend the night hunting. Our connection was not strong enough for me to be aware of her presence. Moriko mentions frequently that I am always aware of her. I developed that as a result of our time together, and I'll get to why in due time.

I hadn't noticed that I fell asleep until she had shaken me awake, "What is it, beloved?"

"I have found something you might enjoy," she responded, walking away. She expected me to follow her, so I got up before she could take off ahead of me. She was always faster than me, never once could I beat her unless she chose to lose.

She led me far away from where I slept, and I couldn't fatham that she had run so fast in such a short time. The night is still young as we come to a very small village. She stops, crouching out of sight in some tall grass. I follow her scent to find her, dropping down at her side.

"This small village holds the time wheel. I came across it once long ago. It has but one guard, a very tough brute. He was injured by a very old and foolish bandit named Juro. It gave the brute one blind spot. I am quite confident that we can acquire this without much difficulty," she explained in a low voice.

I decided to let her take the lead on this one. She knew more about this place and its defenses than I did, and I wanted to know how she would take command should the situation arise. I already knew she was a good ruler, but I had to see for myself, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll keep watch while you go in. I am amateur compared to you when it comes to sneaking around. Unless of course theres a nice fat rabbit."

I nodded, knowing I would have preferred to do things like that myself. It was probably the easiest item to acquire. Moriko howled a couple of times after we went our separate ways. She did that so that it would be no surprise a wolf was in the vicinity. I am ashamed to admit that I hadn't thought of that. She would speak to me in my mind if there was any trouble. Fortuneately, there wasn't, and I was in and out of there in a matter of minutes.

I looked over at my beloved as we ran from this raid. Her skills had improved drastically, I could not be more proud of her. She is faster than me, as always, and I see my mark glowing. I caught up to her with much effort, taking her hand and leading her astray from our original path.

She kept her pace behind me, while I led us to a clearing in the surrounding forest. I stopped, turning to see her face ignite at the sight of the moon. I begin to touch the depths of my love for this demon as her gaze moves from the moon to myself. She kisses me, and I happily fall prey to her. My treasure drops as I pull her close to me.

"You are most beautiful, beloved," I tell her, my voice scarce above a whisper.

She smiles, kissing me again, "We should head back soon."

"Yomi can handle things. I wish to spend time with you, koishii."

"I enjoy our time."

"As do I," she leans her head against my shoulder, looking up at her favourite jewel.

"We have all eternity."

"Yes. I love you."

"And I love you my precious kitsune."

It was the first time she had ever called me that. My heart soared at her words, and they still have that effect on me today.

It was well off into the night that we had finally settled down and fallen asleep. I kept her close, but we all need space while we sleep. She must have drifted quite far away, because when I was roughly woken up, she could not warn me in time with a physical movement.

I glared at this ruffian who dared held a sword at Moriko's throat. She was on her knees, her tawny eyes defiant. I could only smell this demon, but his power was great. Fortunately, it was no match for the two of us combined.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to figure out more about the situation. No matter what, the threat on my mate ensured his death.

"Your cooperation," he barked at me, "You can keep what you stole, but this pretty little thing is coming with me," he gestured at Moriko.

I narrowed my eyes as he forced her to her feet, his lusty gaze making my blood boil.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that trying anything stupid will make me kill her. I really wouldn't want to do that."

"Touch one more hair and you will be dead in a matter of seconds," I replied between gritted teeth. He seemed a bit startled at my response, but his eyes hardened.

He went to grab a handful of tawny hair, but my rose whip severed his head from his shoulders after a mere milimeter of movement. I am sure that many know how protective of my mate I am, and it was after that night I was always aware of her movements and her presence.

...

Our lives didn't get much more eventful after that. We stole everything we needed and were content. Moriko had risen to a point where the rest of my pack had learned to defer to her in my absence, and then Yomi. Our union was common knowledge around Makai, and many knew not to cross our paths. We had lots of new followers, making it easy for us to claim whatever I desired. My main pack members consisted of my mate and the orginal four I had recruited in the beginning. We all had our roles, but they all knew that I had final command on everything.

It was maybe two decades later that Moriko had joined the pack, the two of us were resting in a cave not far from our next raid. It was then she became frigid, her eyes completely glossed over and her breath scarcely there.

"Beloved?" I shook her by the shoulder slightly. There was no response. "Moriko?" I tried again, shaking a little harder. I was getting worried. I was about to call for help when she finally drew a large breath in. She gasped for air as I hovered over her protectively.

"What happened?" I asked her once it appeared that she had caught her breath.

"I had a vision," she told me in a low voice.

"Truly?"

"Yes. We should not pursue this next mission. It will cause great devastation."

"But we will be in place in the next few hours."

"Then our lives will cease to exist. Please Youko, we must abort. Never in my years have my visions ever been wrong."

"There is no other way?"

She shook her head, her tawny eyes pleading with me. I held her gaze for quite some time, and then gave in. If she truly felt it was necessary, then I would conceed. Besides, wolves couldn't lie, so her statement about her visions being true was something I could not take lightly.

My pack wasn't to happy about aborting the mission, but I was unrelenting so the arguments were kept down to a minimum.

Over the next few decades, Moriko's visions became more vivid, and our success rate rose. My pack was much happier to know how things were going to turn out before they started. That's not to say that they always were clear. Moriko never had a vision when more than myself, Shinji or Yomi were present. Yomi's attitude towards Moriko had improved, but I knew that he still kept his original feelings about her. Shinji and Moriko had become close since her first mission. Aki and Masaki shared a mutual consent with her, but over time they had grown close as well. The rest of my pack I was never all that close to. I couldn't even recall half of their names.

I had almost grown dependant on Moriko's seer capabilities. She had always been right, and in a peculiar way, led the pack more than myself. There was a time that I had found a run down village that contained an artifact I had desired for years. It was early morning, and Moriko was sleeping after her nightly hunt. When she had woken up, I told her about what I had found and brought her there so that she could devise a strategy for us, but adamantly refused.

"There is a plague there, we must move on and forget about this place," she told me pointedly.

"Not all of is can carry a plague, surely there is a way to get in and out without catching the disease," said Yomi.

"It is not worth the risk."

And that put an end to that discussion. Moriko rarely took an imperial tone with me or any of her pack mates, so I knew it would be better to just do as she said instead of arguing.

Our journey continued, our next mission leading us to my mate's former den, where I had found her. The two of us had gone ahead in order to dismantle her virtruly roses. I had never expected they would grow, but this was the first time we had been back since we had left. It was not long before the pack was settled in and the two of us had walked towards the waterfall. The moon was high and full, illuminating the forest floor.

We swam to our underwater cavern, the seal still hanging in its place. I mated with her there, the memories flooding my brain with everything that is my mate. We did not stay there long, only planning a day to get ready for the mission and then move on. We lay in the bed of her former den, my mind still thinking about her.

"Koishii, is it possible for you to tell me the outcome of our next raid?" I ask, pulling her towards me.

"No Youko, I did not forsee anything of the sort," she told me, nuzzling into my neck. I played with her ear, an action I hardly take notice of.

"Does it bother you to be here again?"

"Not at all. If it was not for this place, you would not be here with me."

"Agreed. It is a shame we had to bypass the last city."

"The plague is nothing to take your chances with. I know from experience."

"Explain beloved."

"Back in my home land, where the clan dwells, the plague hit us hard. My sister was a casualty, and my father deathly ill. He lasted maybe two hundred years before he passed. My brother and I were lucky to survive. It killed over half the clan, and greatly injured many others. Some were left deformed, others without sight or hearing, making them unable to hunt. Since we work as one, we had to leave them behind and find a new den. There may be a few survivors, formed a new clan, but I cannot be sure, I was untouched by it. We only took my father because a new ruler was not yet decided, but he was still able to perform his duties until the last fifty years of his days. I do not wish to see this again, Youko, that is why we must avoid it at all cost."

"I understand koishii. It is amazing how someone so beautiful can come from such turmoil. I hope I have played my part to try and make it better."

"You were the end of my misery. The events prior to you were indeed full of sorrow. But now I have you and that makes up for all of it," she looks into my eyes as she tells me this. I kiss her once, before mating with her a second time that night.

As the years continued to roll by, I noticed that Yomi was starting to become a problem again. With Moriko's visions more or less guiding us, Yomi began to take matters into his own hands more often than not. He had a wide streak of impatience, one I didn't notice too much until my pack was starting to die and I had to rescue Yomi from nearly every mission. I had noticed that Yomi needed to be taken down a peg or two every century or so. Usually a quick word with him did the trick, but it appeared to not be working this time around.

For a couple of years I patiently waited for my words to sink in, sometimes delivering threats or ultimatums. I think it was the stress of my mate that finally led me to a decision. Moriko always seemed to be busy tending to the wounded - always the result of Yomi's actions. Moriko was exhausted, her eyes weary and the colour of her skin gone pale. She did not even have the energy to look at the moon anymore, too many injuries to attend to. I hated seeing her like this, so I took her away from the pack one night. She was too tired to even argue with me about it.

I led her far away, giving strict orders that no one move in my absence. I created a temporary den and forced her to stay there and rest. Her lack of resistence greatly disturbed me as I set out to find a worthy assassin. It took me about three days to find one that might suit my needs. My pack would not be suspicious that my mate and I had left. It was something we did on a regular basis. Moriko was still sleeping when I had returned to that temporary den, and I happily joined her.

She awoke the next day, looking more lively, and I smiled at the sight of her. I took her in my arms, keeping her close and going back to sleep. She did not stray too far in her hunt, I think knowing it would wake me should I no longer sense her. It was when I had finally felt rejuvinated that I brought her to the assassin. I explained to her on the way what the plan was and she was not happy about it. I understood her position, but there just was no other way.

Our meeting did not take long, and later on that day Moriko had a vision. She assured me that Yomi's fate was worse than death, he would be forever blind. She was not happy about my actions and seldom spoke to me as the day of our plan drew near.

The night before we stayed in her former den, the two of us far removed from the action. I didn't want Yomi smelling us in the vicinity. I kept her close, not liking how vexed she was with me. I gave her space, and I was not too happy about how things had turned out.

"Youko, is this really necessary?" she asks me.

"It is koishii. He jeopardizes lives as well as missions every time. He must be taught a lesson," I spoke softly into her pointed ear, pulling her closer.

"But is is betrayal! I do not approve of this kitsune, there are other methods that would work better."

"I'm sorry beloved, but this is the only way he'll learn."

"He could be killed!" she was graaping for straws. This was most unlike her.

"Your vision states that will not take place," I responded calmly, trying to figure out the real reason for her mood.

"My vision's can be obstructed if something comes into play that I have not foreseen. That has already neen proven before. And I hardly think anyone would want to live their lives as a blind man!"

"It's going to happen Moriko, so let it lie."

It was not often I had to use my authority of pack leader over her. She left my embrace, pulling her knees to her chest, keeping her back towards me. I could smell the salt tang of a single tear that escaped her eye. It was maybe the first time I had ever seen her cry, and I hated that my actions were the cause of it. I rise, putting my legs on either side of her, being mindful of her tail. I licked away that single tear, holding her close.

"I wish there was another way beloved, but there is not. Yomi has put us all at risk, and he learns from action. I cannot think of another way that this can be done. I know this causes you pain, but you know it must be done. I'm sorry koishii."

"I know my precious kitsune. It is just sad to think that I have this power and yet I am powerless to stop the course of events. What good is it if I cannot stop all the suffering?"

It all made sense now, why she had been acting this way. It was not Yomi's fate, as a wolf she knew it was necessary to leave him behind. It was the inability to stop sorrow. I had always viewed her seer powers as a gift, but to her they were a curse. I cursed myself for not being able to see it before.

"It is apart of you and I am sure it will guide you in the future. It has already led you to me," I told her, holding her tighter. I wanted to remind her that it wasn't all bad. She nuzzled her cheek into mine.

"I love you, Youko."

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, capturing her lips with my own.

And so it was finally done. I left Yomi to die, something I feel regret for. My mate was finally able to rest and life went on. It was a strange adjustment at first, but we were adaptable. Moriko continued to brood for a short time, but I had hope as I began to see her smile again.

Our lives were pleasant and prosperous, the rest of Makai's events passing by without our notice. There wasn't a place I could go without some demon recognizing me. Moriko was kind enough not to let it go to my head.

It was getting close to a year that she had started to become melanchony again. It was mild, and had I not always been aware of her, it might have gone unnoticed. I decided to keep an eye on her as we journeyed to our next raid. I got Shinji to look after her on her nightly hunt. There was no way I could keep up with her, Shinji stood a better chance.

A few days later and she did not even bother trying to hide her mood. I waited until she had returned from her hunt that night, in a temporary den. She ate her rabbit the exact way she liked it, but still was not satisfied.

"What is it, beloved? Why are you so sad?" I finally asked her.

"This is near my former realm, Youko. It is also the day that I left all that behind," she replied with a great sigh.

Things began to click together at that point. Moriko was raised as a wolf, part of something that involved more than herself. She was forced out of the only life she knew, a lone wolf. It was only natural to be home sick. I knew that she would not return to the clan, but I was hoping she did not regret an eternity with me. I could not bare knowing that I could not fullfil her needs the passed... I made a few calculations.

"This is also the day we mated 1000 years ago, koishii."

She looks up at me sharply, her eyes filled with surpise, "Truly?"

"Yes, beloved. It holds quite a bit of meaning for me, and I could not forget it."

"What an amazing thing. This is truly remarkable Youko."

I took her hand in my own, "I thought you might find it so, koishii. Although this day brings you lots of sorrow, I hope that it brings you joy."

"Always, my love."

I smiled, feeling much better about the situation. I bent down and kissed her, hoping to take all of her pain away.

I decided that after the mission a little vacation was in order. Of course I didn't tell Moriko that was our plan. We simply left one night, leaving Shinji to tend to things. We stopped by the cave to deposit some items there, and then lead her to her former den. I saw her eyes come alight as we entered, and she sighed dreamily. This was exactly what we needed, I knew that as I felt a wave of relief come over me.

We rested here for a few hours, and then I joined on her nightly hunt. I knew she enjoyed a break from all her duties, being a wolf again. My treasures weren't going anywhere, and my mate was my main priority. After about a week, she seemee like her old self again. I had also had time to catch up on much needed sleep. I remember waking up in our bed, wondering where she had gone.

I could smell her cooking, and hear the slight hum of an ancient song known only to wolf monarchs. I stayed in the shadows, the sight of her keeping me in place, yet her voice begging me to go to her. Her single tail swayed in a hypnotic motion, glossy and very fluffy. I walked slowly towards her, my head in a haze, taking her in my arms and holding her close. I hear her sigh contently, she is so exquisite. Her skin is soft, her aroma intoxicating, her hair is like the finest silk, and her eyes portray nothing but love for me. I know I am the luckiest youki in all Makai, even as I kiss her. My finger runs along her bare neck, as she turns to face me, careful not to break our connection. I feel her arms come around me, one of her hands tangling themselves in my hair. Her warmth makes me feel as if the world is at my feet, my life meaningless without her. I regret pulling away from her, even if it is only slight. I can still feel her lingering touch upon my lips. I gaze into her loving tawny eyes, as my forehead rests upon hers. Her breath is warm and heavy on my face and I relish in the effect I have on her. She kisses me with a fierce passion, commanding me to her. I happily, willingly surrender myself to her, wrapping my tails around her. The next few moments I dare not describe, but they are filled with bliss, and it never ends, even as we grasp for air, remaining close.

"This is nice," she speaks into my bare chest.

"Yes. We deserve it," I replied in a murmur.

"When will we join the others agaun?"

"Soon koishii. Our next mission does not lie far from here."

"It has been so long since we have come to this place."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. I prefer hunting with you and the pack. The time I spent here was in solitude, aside from your visits. I enjoyed our game."

I smirked, "As did I beloved. It will last all eternity."

"I look forward to it, Youko."

Things finally went back to normal for the next few centuries. Our lives weren't exactly quiet, but they were content. I was sad to see Aki and Misaki leave our pack. The twin assassins were so patient and loyal I had barely noticed their presence. But it felt like a gaping hole when I could no longer rely on them. But they had been with me for years, living my life. It was time they lived their own. They felt they had gained enough power, and I would not stand in their way if they wanted to go.

Shinji was the only demon left from my original pack. I'm sure I have stated this before, but I had never met a demon like Shinji before, nor would I ever again. His extreme loyalty was probably what kept the others in check, new members accepting Moriko because of her reputation and old ones taking their cue from Shinji. In a peculiar way, the three of us ruled this mismatched gathering of bandits, and we were very rich because of it.

All quiet eras come to an end, however, when I noticed Moriko beginning to act strangely again. It was very subtle, and perhaps my wording is wrong. I knew there was something different about her, but I could not put my finger on it. She aroused my suspicion by not participating on the next couple of raids, and I noticed she wasn't sleeping normal hours. My mind was set at ease when that passed in a few weeks.

I woke up, the reason unknown to me. The two of us stayed in a makeshift den, our loot scattered around us. I looked down at my beloved, who was still very much asleep. I sat up, being very careful not to wake her. I threw my hair over my shoulder, thinking about the first time we had mated and I smiled. I looked over at the mark I left on her shoulder blade. I can hear her peaceful and steady breaths, as I tenderly reach out to lightly trace my mark. I feel her stir, and I internally curse myself for waking her.

She turned to face me, that calm steady gaze keeping me in place. She pulls me close, kissing me. I mate with her, the temptation too great. A content smile is on her face as she sighs dreamily, stroking my cheek down to my neck and back up again. Her tawny hair is fanned out behind her, her head rests on my chest. I nippd at her ear playfully, loving the effect it had on her.

"One wonders why you are still up," she does not ask, but states.

"I'm not sure koishii, but I did not wish to wake you."

"Do not worry Youko. Have you noticed anything different about me lately?"

"Is this a game?"

"While I love to play games, this time I must be serious."

"I have noticed something different, but am unable to be sure of what it is."

"There is something I wish to tell you.'

"What is it, beloved?"

"I am with young," she smiles, looking up at me.

"Truly?" I looked at her sharply.

"Yes. Do you see the difference now, kitsune?"

"The glow of motherhood is upon you. It is what I have failed to notice," I place my hand on her abdomen.

"Does it please you?"

"Yes koishii. I love you ookami," my voice is filled with pride. I take her in my arms, mating with her once more.

...

I am sure that my pack noticed something different about me, but they chose not to ask. The only one who knew of Moriko's condition was Shinji. The others would know soon enough. Moriko largely ignored her pregnancy, even when she would get violently ill. She shrugged it all off as natural, but I was bursting with pride. I was constantly staring at her, trying to find as many signs as I could for her waistline to expand. If you thought I was protective of her then, I was much worse now. I am sure that she found me insufferable at times, but always took my actions with a grain of salt. My awareness of her presence seemed to increase a hundredfold.

I remember one night waking up to find that she was gone. I knew that she had left at some point, and it was the time she was gone that initially woke me up in the first place. I never liked when she was gone for long periods of time, not even during her nightly hunts, but I respectfully let her have her space knowing she would not look for confrontation. But she carried my offspring now, and I feared her condition might cloud her judgement. I had only ever heard stories.

Curiously, I followed her scent. She had come quite far, to the cliffs away from the current forest we were staying. The moon was high and full, her head raised towards it. I knew she would sense me before I got to close, so I did not bother to make my presence known as I walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her slender frame, pulling her close.

"I had wondered where you went," I whispered in her pointed ear.

"I hope I did not worry you. I felt the moon's energy and it seemed to beckon to me," she replied in a light voice, leaning into me but keeping her eyes on the moon.

"I understand koishii," I kissed her cheek. I moved my hand to lay atop hers, noting how she had started to grow, "Have you made any contact with them?"

She shakes her head slowly, "No, I am not sure I wish to know about them. I may just wait and find out."

I laughed then, "That is most unusual."

She shrugged, "Wolves don't care for such terms."

"Then why are some things so important to you? Things that seem so tedious and trivial?"

"Those are customs. They must always be observed."

"I will never understand," I gave up.

"I intend to keep it that way."

"Must you always be so cryptic?"

"It's the way of the wolves to be cryptic."

I smiled, never getting tired of her wolfish traits, "I love you."

She turned to face me then, her tawny eyes soft, "And I love you my precious kitsune," she said before kissing me.

Although Moriko's pregnancy distracted me, Shinji was doing well at leading the pack. The strange demon would probably be around until the end of his days. Perhaps if I had never given Yomi any kind of authority, and given it all to Shinji instead, things might have turned out differently.

It was at his suggestion that we pursue the Jewel of the Forest. Shinji hardly ever requested, merely proposed. I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea, something I had put off for too long. It was heavily guarded and we had to get through a maze first. We would split up, but there was a half hour time limit. What I would have given to have one of Kuronue's maps right about then. It would be slow gowing, but at least most of us would come out alive.

I encountered traps that night that nearly took my life. I instantly regretted letting Moriko go on her own, but it was too late now. I did not get very far before the time came that I had to turn back. It seemed like a big failure, but from the looks of things, we had not suffered any casualties so far. The last of my pack returned quickly, but we were still waiting on Moriko. The rule was that we move on after a certain amount of waiting and try again the next night, but she was the exception to that. As the minutes rolled by, I started to become worried, nearly ready to go find her. But my anxiety was finally set at ease when she appeared out of the shadows. I smiled at her, relieved and happy that she had the Jewel. She handed it to me, and I immediately gave it to Shinji. Once it left my hands, she hugged me fiercely. It came as a great shock to me, she never showed vulnerability before. I wrapped my tails around her as my pack left to their temporary dens. I kissed the top of her head as she clung to me, something she had never done before.

"I was starting to worry about you, beloved," I whispered into her ear.

"There is no need to worry. We have what we came for," she replied, looking up at me. She was hiding something, that much I was sure of.

"May I ask where this sudden display of affectoon came from?"

"The young I'm sure. Females become different while carrying them, I must be no exception."

That was true, but nothing about her had changed. It was probably the closest to a lie she could get. Wolves could hide the truth, that wasn't considered lying.

"Let's return to our den, koishii," I decided to let the matter drop, but I had to take some sort of action.

...

I did not know at the time, but Moriko had met Karasu for the first time. When I found out years later, I was annoyed she didn't tell me. But he nearly killed me in the Dark Tournament, and I now understand why she said nothing.

...

I thought about what I should do, while observing Moriko. She was growing, and I noticed that her movements were becoming slightly awkward. Not only that, she was starting to slow down. We headed towards an ancient castle, and it was then I knew that Moriko could not come with us. She would accept my desicion, but would not be happy about it. I thought about how to tell her while we lay in our makeshift den.

"Youko, what kind of future do you see for us?" she asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I am not sure, koishii, I think about near futures not far from now. We'll live for centuries, we have plenty of time to think about such things," it was the best answer I could give her, as I kissed the top of her head.

"Things are different now though, I am carrying our young. They will be here in just a few months and this is no life for them. They need me to care for them, and you to teach them."

"I understand. I had already planned to halt my exploits so that our young may grow. No matter where the treasures go, I will always be able to retrieve them."

"I love you, kitsune."

I kissed her, "I love you my precious ookami. Trust in me and I will take care of everything. I have one request, as your lover and pack leader."

"What is it?"

"I wish for you to refrain from our raids temporarily. It is too much for you now in your condition, you have already begun to slow down. Besides, we both would not want something to happen to you and the young."

She was silent for much longer than I was comfortable with.

"As you wish," she finally agreed, and I kissed her once more.

The next month was hard on her. She had grown quite a bit, and was having trouble keeping up with us. The pack was tolerant of the slower pace, probably because you'd have to be blind not to notice how big Moriko was. I, of course, flaunted the very idea of fatherhood. Every time I looked at her swollen abdomen I was filled with pride knowing that I was bringing young into the world. Moriko could never have given me such a wonderful gift.

Needless to say I was happy. That is, until I heard of her vision. It was early one morning, she had come back from her hunt early. I was in the process of waking up myself when I noticed something odd about my mate. It was too early for her to be in labour.

"Beloved, are you having trouble?" her face was contorted in distress, her knuckles white as she held her head.

"A vision..." she trails, sitting down beside me.

"What did you see?" I kissed her forehead as I took her in my arms. This was not going to be good.

"The demon hunters, they will come for us. We will run, narrowly escaping them. We flee to the world of the living, Ningenkai, and we are separated. You reside in an unborn fetus, saving its life. I fall, possibly to my death. The only thing that is certain, our young die, even if I am to survive."

...

And that was the first time we had heard of Shuuichi.

...

She burrows her face in my chest, soaking it with tears. I am stunned by her words and her actions, feeling her pain. I hate when she is in pain, and have rarely seen her cry. This would be the first since our time together, aside from that one tear for Yomi. I instinctively bring my hand to her swollen abdomen, feeling my children kick at me.

"Koishii, I will not let such events take place," I soothed, "If we do happen to sepatate, I will search the ends of this world and the next to find you, and I will not rest until you are safe with me again. I love you, Moriko. I will do everything to protect the pack, and our young."

She kissed me passionately, "I love you my precious kitsune. I just hope that this does not come true."

"We control our future, never forget that," I repeated my mothers dying words to her and she seemed to feel better.

It was maybe two days later that my pack encountered demon hunters. I feared telling Moriko, knowing she would not take this as coincidence. But I knew that I could not hide this from her. Despite my best efforts, her vision haunted my sleep. I began to dream of red hair and emerald eyes taking over my body, trapped within a cage in the mind of a human boy. I could not let this happen. I needed to go into hiding, and take Moriko with me. Once the young were born, her vision would not take place. If we could get back to her tree, everything would be fine.

The minute I saw sketches of myself and Moriko posted on trees, I knew that it would be a good time for a cave in the mountains. I took Shinji aside and spoke to him at some length, explaining the situation and what his duties were to be. He assured me that everything would be taken care of, and that I would not be disappointed upon my return. I knew I could rely on him.

It was then I took Moriko and we made a slow trek towards her former den. To be quite honest, we were on the other side of the Makai, and it would take a very long time to get there. But it was time we had, and I did not want to push her if I did not have to.

We were three days away from the pack. We had not come all that far, but as I stated, I was not in that big of a rush. Moriko seemed weary, tired, and awkward. She was carrying a lot of extra weight after all. I kept her going until nightfall and then erected a temporaey den. I left an opening in the top so that she could look upon the moon. Her eyes brightened noticeably, and it was not long before she drifted off to sleep. I took over our hunting duties and provided enough food for a couple days so she could catch her breath.

As the sun began to rise, she woke up to eat. By now she could eat three obese rabbits in one sitting, and I took that to be a good sign. After we had finished eating, I took her into my arms as we stared into the sky. I did not realize how tired I was until I rested my head on top of hers. I smiled, bringing a hand to my young. Soon, I would finally be able to meet them.

I hear her sigh contently, her eyes closing. I nipped at her ear, moving myself into a position I dare not repeat. I kissed her, and then mated with her. The passion in our love had not died in centuries, and I knew it would continue to burn for the rest of our lives.

"Youko," I could never get tired of the sound of her voice, "the demon hunters are becoming more serious. I feae for our young, they are intent on capturing the both of us."

"Not to worry, beloved, I will not let any harm come to you or our young. Is the vision troubling you?"

"Yes, there was no alternative to it. Unlike the others, this seemed absolute," she lay a hand on her womb.

"I put my hand on top of hers, squeezing it reassuringly, "I will not let such events take place," I told her firmly.

She turned to face me, her eyes meeting my own. She rubs her cheek against mine, my love for her taking over my body. I kissed her.

"Maybe you should not spend so much time dwelling on it," I suggested to her.

She smiled, "What is time to a wolf?"

I smirked, "I meant, do not let such thoughts cloud your mind beloved. Even if that is to happen, I will come for you. I just hope that you will do the same for me."

"Wolves mate for life, never forget that Youko."

"I love you my ookami."

"And I love you my precious kitsune."

She pulled me in for a kiss. Our day of rest more or less continued that way. We stayed there for another day before we set out again. Moriko's movements didn't get any less awkward, but she largely ignored them. At the pace we were going, we probavly would not make it to her former den in time, but I felt that we were far enough away from the danger of my pack now that it did not matter. Shinjis instructions were to keep them off my back, and I knew he would do just that.

Unfortunately, there was one thing I did not count on. It was maybe a week that we had left the pack. It was about midday when a member of my pack had tracked us down. I knew him, he had done excellent work. I was of course, quite confused as to what he was doing here.

"Lord Kurama!" he bellowed at me. There was something I didn't hear every day.

"What is it?"

"You must return to the pack. We are all demoralized, some becoming savage."

"Shinji carries my authority."

"But my Lord, Shinji has perished! The demon hunters threw him off a cliff and his entrails splattered everywhere!"

I growled lowly, my eyes hardening. I picked up Moriko, and followed the demon back to the pack. We made better time without Moriko's awkward movements, and I could instantly see why I was needed. I issued a few harsh commands, settling the chaos for now. I would need something to boost their morale, especially if I wanted to keep them.

I thought about the area and decided where our next raid would be. It took the fill day to get there, and for two days, we scouted the area. This would be a simple steal based on my assessment. The night before we were to go, Moriko insisted on going for a nightly hunt. I was aware of the dangers, but I knew I had kept her cooped up too long. She would go despite my best efforts to stop her so I only argued to engage her mind and then gave in.

I could not sleep that night. I feared for Moriko and the young while I could no longer feel her presence. I was relieved when she returned a few hours before dawn. She had found a sign from Shinji. He had not died, and I was quite happy about that. I sat up longer, watching the approachung sun on the horizon, even as my beloved slept.

I look over at her, a calm over her face. Even if she never found me treasures, I would always be pleased with her. She became a legend, just like myself, the best thing that could ever happen to me. My eyes drift to her swollen womb, ready to pop. That sense of pride filled me knowing that any day now I would be caring for the young. Her presence has given my life meaning, a purpose and direction. I stroked that silky tawny hair that ran down her bare back. I then smirked as her ear twitched at my touch, repeating my actions.

"Youko that is very irritating," she mumbled at me in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry beloved, I did not wish to wake you."

"Why are you still awake?"

"I slept while you hunted," I lied, "Now sleep koishii, we will be departing any time soon."

"We must get our hours right."

"I am a fox. I do most of my hunting during the day. You are a wolf, your time is with the moon."

"What is time to a wolf?"

"I'm not sure, beloved."

"One would think that by now you knew the answer."

I laughed, "One would also think you would not ask such strange questions."

"Foolish kitsune, until you provide an answer, the question will not disappear."

"No, I suppose not. But now is not the time beloved. Get your rest," it was a command. She closed her eyes again, under my watchful gaze. I stay with her until I can hear the even sounds of her breath, and then I leave, getting things started.

My pack is relunctant to pursue, but I lead them with a scowl. It wasn't too diffucult, and by the afternoon we had what we came for. My plan had worked, they were all quite pleased with themselves. We were running clear of the area, in the direction I had left my mate.

"Youko!" she cried, but the odd thing was, she was coming from behind me. As she draws near I can smell her blood, noticing the crimson stain upon her left side, clise to my young.

"What is it koishii? What happened?" to say I was livid would be an understatement.

"They are coming Youko! We must get out of here!" she looks behind her, voive filled with panic.

I looked to see what she was talking about, and I growled at the sight. An annoying demon hunter on our tails. I knew it would be foolish to fight him now, so I threw away my loot, grabbed her hand and dashed forward. He shoots at us, miraculously able to keep up. As we run for our lives, I feel myself changing into my spirit form. It should come as no surprise that I became a silver fox. A very pregnant white wolf ran beside me and our speed increased. We dodge more of his attacks, but we will not tire any time soon. This hunter, however, has great speed, his shots getting more accurate.

"Our only chance is to escape to the world of the living," my beloved tells me. I knew this to be true, but I did not want her vision to take place.

We continued to run, not growing weary or fatigued in the slightest. I should have thought of this when I made the decision to go into hiding. We would have been safe there by now. I was taken out of my thoughts by an exploding pain in my left side. I pressed on, noting that my young had also been hit and my beloved was losing too much blood with her second injury. I cursed, knowing we didn't have any choice but to escape to Ningenkai.

"Come, we must hurry!" I urged her. We jumped through a conveniently placed portal, and my weakness begins to catch up with me.

"You know what must be done Youko. We must rest," she tells me, her voice drifting farther from me.

I look below me and see the pregnant human from my dreams, "Do not forget me, beloved."

"Wolves mate for life," she reminded me, "I love you, Youko Kurama."

"I love you Moriko Chie. I will find you, be sure of it," I call out to her reassuringly, despite my anger at the sight of all that blood.

...

And that is how I really lost my powers. The burglary was a success, my one flaw was thinking that Moriko was safe where I left her. I can go on and on about how I could have done things differently, but it would make no difference. It was all fated to happen this way. Now that I think about, Takashi must have been the one to place that portal.

...

My spirit comes to rest inside this nearly developed fetus that was dying. I used what little power I had left to merge our minds and heal the damage. Shuuichi would live, and I would bide my time until he was ready. I slept then, unable to keep myself awake any longer.

It was the blinding light that initially woke me. Shuuichi was being born, and I felt all his frustrations as if they were my own. His mind was much too young to be coherent, so I took over in order to calm him so I could get back to resting. I knew that I would be trapped within this body until it expired, but that did not mean I couldn't work with it. Shuuichi only remembers his early life because I was awake during it. He was aware of my presence, but we did not communicate. When his eyes were able to focus, I looked upon the face of Shiori for the first time. I was indifferent to humans, but her kind eyes told me she would suffice until I could escape.

I drifted in and out during his toddler years. There was not much I could do to assist him. I was, however, quite satisfied with how agile his mind was. He would do nicely, I had picked well. He was starting to awkwardly form words, but he was not ready for me to communicate with him yet. About two years later is when I finally did.

"Do you know me?" I spoke in the depths of his mind.

"Sort of. I know you have always been there," his child voice thought back to me.

He knew that I would not hurt him so I slept for another couple of years. For the next year, I observed Shiori. I had to conceed she was a good mother, probably as good as my mate would have been. It pained me not knowing her fate.

"Why are you sad?" Shuuichi asked me then. I was surprised he could feel my emotions.

"I lost my mate on my way here," I answered. Her face was forever locked in my mind.

"She's very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"We can go find her if you like."

I chuckled, "Not yet, young Shuuichi. You are nopt ready yet."

The boys trust and kindness was going to get him hurt. I would have to teach him once he was able to be out of Shiori's reach. The time I spent with the humans was not altogether unpleasant. I remember once having an accident in the tree out front of our yard. Shiori had tended to my wound, and I looked at her with more than indifference. I grew to love her as my own mother, whom I could barely remember.

Shuuichi grew as all children do, and it was about 12 years that I decided some training was in order. I had to teach him how to tap into his reiki, seeing as he was human and my demon energy was trapped inside. It only took him a day to make a rose bud. The next day he commanded a rose bush and by the third, could call my rose whip. We went through extensive training for about three years. I shared with him all my memories, and he understood what his dreams meant.

It was not long after that Shiori had fallen ill. Human doctors were weak, but I was not the competent healer my mate was. I worried about her of course, but there was not much I could do. As her condition started to decline I was getting desperate. Coincidently, though I highly doubt it was that, Hiei found me.

"Well well, if it isn't Youko Kurama, just the demon I need," he spoke to me in his usual hard voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Hn. My name is Hiei. I know you because you do not make yourself hidden. Lots of demons in this filthy world have told of a half breed who masters the rose whip."

"Fair enough. What do you want?" I had heard of the demon called Hiei. This would be the last place I ever expected to find him.

"I have a proposition. I have teamed up with a demon named Gouki. The two of us plan to steal Reikai's three ancient artifacts, but we could use your expertise. Of course your could use the Dark Mirror to save your pathetic human mother. Or you can have it find your mate. It does not matter to me."

"So its true, you are a telepath."

"And you are as quick as they say. Now are you coming?"

He turned and jumped away. I followed him into the forest near the city. It was then he brought me to Gouki. The big stupid brute questioned my existence. I smelled half human and had the outer appearance of one. I assured him I was who I said I was and Hiei finally put an end to all of the foolishness. We, that is, I developed a plan to get into Reikai and acquire the items we desired. It felt good to be doing something so natural again. All I was missing was my mate. I missed her terribly, and had gone searching for her only once, before I met Hiei.

It was maybe two days later that I had finished school. I had not told my classmates of my mother's condition, not wanting all those silly human girls fawning over me. I walked to the florist I had met years ago during one of my explorations. The sun was shining brightly, but I had smelled something strange in the air as I approached the vendor. It was a familiar scent, very faint, so I could not be sure if it was real.

I looked down the street, wanting to find the source of it all. My eyes came to rest upon a girl no more than my age. Her hair looked as if it came from the sun itself. She was slender, and tall for a girl. I couldn't deny her beauty, for a human, but what mostly caught my attention were those slightly amused familiar tawny eyes staring into the depth of my very being.

...

Keiko read that last line in frustration. Yes, the story was good, but there were so many things missing from it. She understood that she knew the rest of the story from where it ended, but there were so many things missing in the duration. She had to get to the bottom of it, she was not going to tolerate half assed work, especially from Kurama.

Huffing, she started marching herself to the nearest train towards Genkai's temple. She stopped when a piece of paper had fallen out of her book. She looked at the thing suspiciously, then read it:

Keiko, I have fulfilled what you have requested of me. If you feel there are parts missing, go bully Moriko the same way you did me.

-Kurama

Keiko screamed in frustration, going back to her stamping towards the train to yell at Kurama and bully yet another demon.

...

and there we have it, thanks for reading, love you guys!


End file.
